Being a Winchester
by wiildrose
Summary: Jaime Winchester is the younger, trouble making sister of Dean and Sam. She is sixteen, has Dean's smartass mouth, Sam's intelligence and John's stubbornness. Trouble always seems to find her and her brothers are way over protective.
1. Chapter 1

**Profile:**

**First Name:** Jaime

**Last Name:** Winchester

**Nickname:** Jay

**D.O.B:** 13 December 1998

**Height:** 165 cm

**Weight:** 60 kg

**Hair Colour:** Naturally light brown, dyed dark red

**Eye Colour:** Green

**Likes:** Snickers, Linkin Park, sketching, annoying my brothers

**Dislikes:** All green food, reality TV shows, idiots that purposely go into haunted houses... don't they know what 'Haunted' means?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Jaime! Get your butt outta there!", I heard my brother, Dean banging on the bathroom door.

"Hold on!", I yelled back annoyed, "You impatient ass", I muttered to myself so he couldn't hear. I quickly dried myself off with a towel and pulled on my grey sweat pants and a black long sleeved fitted henley, my body still damp. Why did my brother have to be so annoying!

I unlocked the door and got out, "why do you have to be so impatient, I was only in there for like five minutes!", I yelled.

"I gotta pee!", he smirked, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Sam busily banging away on the laptop, lying on his bed.

"Find a job yet?", I asked, sitting on the other bed beside his as I dug through my duffel bag for a brush.

"Not yet", He huffed, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

"So day off tomorrow then!", I smiled, a little excited. We never had a day off but I knew it wouldn't happen. Something will come up.

We just finished a two week long hunt of werewolves. It was a pain trying to find them all since there was like a dozen going crazy on the streets. By the end, I was bleeding, Sam nearly got his head clawed off and Dean was pissed as hell. But we got the job done.

I started to braid my dyed dark crimson hair and my shoulder began to ache as I held it up. I had a five centimeter cut from some blonde chick that was a werewolf. She clawed right through me which Sam stitched up just hours ago.

Dean walked out of the bathroom drying his wet hands on the front of his jeans. "How you feeling?", he asked with a concerned face glancing at my shoulder.

"Fine", I lied, resisting the urge to hold my aching shoulder as I put it down after I finished braiding my hair.

Dean looked at me skeptical seeing my pained expression and kept staring at me.

I quickly looked away and reached out for my duffel bag on the floor to pack my brush away.

"What the hell is that!", Dean yelled, suddenly making me jump and Sam finally look up from the computer.

I looked up confused, "what?"

"Is that what I think it is?", He marched towards me and pulled me off the bed to face him.

"What the hell, Dean!", I yelled, holding my shoulder as the quick movement made it ache. What is he doing?

He gripped my wrist tightly and pulled up my sleeve to reveal the fresh black tattoo on my wrist. It was my mother's date of birth in roman numerals, written in dark black ink. Shit, he must have seen it when I reached out for my duffel. Screw you small clothing! What do you expect when were always on the road and can never go shopping?

"Is that a tattoo?", Sam asked, with an eyebrow raised as he got up and walked towards Dean and me.

"Yes Sammy, our little sister has a freaking tattoo!", Dean yelled, waving his arms around as he finally let go of my wrist and took a step back to face me, with his arms folded. He was beyond furious.

I knew they would eventually find out after I got it done but I thought it would at least take a while for me to be stupid enough to let it slip. I've been wearing long sleeves lately or my brown leathered watch to cover it up but I guess it just took me a week to forget about it. I've always wanted to get one as a way to remember my mum and I knew they'll never let me so I just got it done without them knowing when they were out investigating and I had to stay in the motel.

I stood there not really knowing what to say.

"Is that real? Because if it is Jaime I'm going to kick your ass", Dean yelled again, his jaw clenched and nostrils flared.

"No", I muttered, lying through my teeth as I looked down at my feet.

"Dean, calm down", Sam said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No I'm not going to calm down Sam! We specifically told her she couldn't get one and she went and got one anyway!", he yelled, shrugging his brothers arm off.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted a tattoo. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make my own decisions...", I started to explain but I was cut off by my over-protective brother.

"You're only sixteen!", he retorted.

"Yeah, well what's done is done Dean. Stop being such a baby about it, it's not like I carved it into my skin with a knife or something. It's only a tattoo", I argued back, giving up on explaining myself as I crossed my arms trying to play tough.

Dean glared at me in shock and I knew I shouldn't have spoken back to him like that. "Only a tattoo", he chuckled angrily, rubbing the back of his neck, "You do realise it will never come off!"

"Yeah, that's kind of what a tattoo is", I huffed. Why is he so angry? It's my body, if I wanted to get a freaking tear drop tattoo on my face, then I could... not that I would.

"Jaime!", Dean yelled, raising his hand warning me to stop being a smart-ass as he took a threatening step forward. His jaw was clenched and by the look in his eyes, it looked like he wanted to pound me into the floor.

"Alright guys, that's enough", Sam warned, coming between us and pushed Dean away from me before he did something stupid.

Dean pushed Sam's hand off his chest and strode out of the motel, slamming the front door shut behind him.

I let out a deep breath of relief, glad that it was over but I knew it wasn't the end. I looked up to see Sam glaring at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why did you have to go and get that, Jaime", he said disappointed, shaking his head looking over at the closed door that Dean just stormed out of.

Dean always tends to do that. Walking out to cool off when he gets too angry. It's kind of annoying because you know when he comes back, there's going to be another lecture but then again it's a relief because at least he had a little time to cool off.

"Because I really wanted it", I mumbled, barely over a whisper.

He rolled his eyes, "Let me see", he said, walking towards me and I pulled my sleeve up and held out my wrist. He examined it, tracing the tattoo with his fingers. "It's mum's date of birth in roman numerals", he smiled, when he figured it out.

"Yeah... I just didn't want to forget her. It kills me inside that I never really got to know her", I said softly, looking down at my wrist as he let it go.

"You'll never forget her and you didn't need a tattoo to prove that", Sam replied, with a small smile on his face. I guess he was getting over the whole 'tattoo' thing. All there is now is Dean, the stubborn bastard.

"Yeah but common, it looks cool!", I grinned like a child, shoving my wrist in his face.

Sam chuckled, pushing my hand away and walked back to his laptop. "I have to find a case. I don't want to be stuck with a pissed off Dean all day tomorrow", he huffed, lying back on the bed and placing the laptop on his lap, typing away again.

"You think he'll get over it?", I asked, referring to the tattoo.

"I think you'll be put on gun cleaning duty", Sam replied.

"How long do you reckon?", I smirked, a light bulb lighting up in my brain.

He shrugged, still looking down at the laptop screen, "two weeks maybe"

"I say a month. Care to make a bet?", I said, walking to my brother.

Sam stared at me confused with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I gotta make my punishment interesting", I explained.

"Fine, twenty bucks says he'll make it two weeks"

"Come on Sammy, I'm a growing girl here. I need more than twenty bucks", I said, trying to convince him to raise the stakes. I really needed some new Chucks. The ones I have now are all ripped and stained with blood and mud. I wasted all my money on the tattoo and I had to pay even more to bribe the guy to get it done because I was under age. All I have left is thirty dollars.

Hunting isn't really a paying job so I make most of my money hustling in bars, when my brothers actually let me go. I always fool the dudes there when I play pool. I act like a stupid little girl that doesn't know what she's doing at the beginning, and let the guy win. Then I double the bet and kick the guy's ass.

"Who says you would win?", Sam asked, chuckling at my cockiness.

"Me. So how about fifty buckaroos?", I offered, putting out my hand so he could seal the deal.

Sam smiled, happy with the challenge and shook my hand.

"You just lost fifty big ones, Samantha", I smirked, walking towards the other bed.

Sam glared at me, "if you call me that again I'm going to tell Dean you were the one that broke the door handle on the Impala"

Crap, he got me there. If Dean finds out that was me, then I'll be on gun duty for the rest of the year! "Sammy it is", I muttered, and heard Sam chuckle because he won.

I turned off the light making the small motel room merge into darkness, Sam's face glowing from the light of the computer screen. I snuggled into bed, lying on my back so I wouldn't put any pressure on my injured shoulder. "Night, Sam", I muttered, as my eyelids began to go heavy and my aching muscles seemed to sooth.

"Night", Sam's response was the last thing I heard before blackness engulfed me.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Hope you're liking it so far.  
>Let me know what you think!<p>

Rose x.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Sam!", I yelled in panic as my brother was thrown into a brick wall by a werewolf. His head banged against the wall and he fell on the ground unconscious. The werewolf was making its way towards him, shit!_

_An agonising pain suddenly pierced through my shoulder sending throbbing volts down my arm, making me turn back towards the blonde middle aged werewolf I was fighting with. "Bitch!", I growled, gripping my left shoulder as blood began to ooze out between my fingers. I swiftly pulled out my silver pocket knife from the side of my Hi-top all black Converse and flicked it opened, stabbing the knife through the werewolf's chest._

_I didn't waste any time to see if it died or not and quickly picked up my gun from the ground that was wacked out of my hand just moments before. I bolted towards the werewolf that was leaning over Sam and raised my gun and shot it at the side of its head. The loud bang echoed in my ears as the werewolf dropped to the ground without another movement._

_I kneeled down besides my brother, "Sam... Sammy", I called, tapping his face trying to wake him up but I got no reply. I heard another gun shot from behind, a heavy thump then loud footsteps running towards us._

_"Is he okay?", I heard Dean ask as he leaned down next to me, trying to wake up his younger brother._

_I let out a sigh of relief and smiled when Sam's hazel eyes slowly flickered open. My smile didn't last long as my adrenaline rush began to wear off and the ache in my shoulder shot though me again. "Shit", I cursed, as I gripped the wound tightly trying to stop the bleeding. The pain was excruciating and I started to feel dizzy from the loss of blood._

"_You alright, Jaime?", I heard Dean's question in panic. "Jaime!"_

* * *

><p>I was zapped back into reality as I jumped up in my bed, breathing heavily. I let out a quiet whimper, clutching my shoulder as volts of excruciating pain ran through it. I looked at the red numbers glowing from the alarm clock telling me it was six in the morning.<p>

"Jaime, you okay?", Dean's sleepy voice called from beside me.

"I'm fine", I muttered, through clenched teeth as I lifted the sheets off me and made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me knowing Dean was going to be banging on it any second now, demanding to know what's wrong. I slowly pulled off my henley trying not to move my shoulder as I did it but it was inevitable. I let out a groan of pain as I finally pulled it off, revealing my black tank underneath and bandaged shoulder.

"Jaime", I heard Dean's soft knocks on the door.

"What do you want Dean!", I snapped annoyed, trying to keep my voice down because Sam was still asleep. I stared in the mirror, picking at the white bandage that was covering the stitches.

"Man, is it your time of month or something", I heard him mutter to himself. "Open this door right now or I'm kicking it down!", He warned, his voice in a harsh whisper.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in defeat. He wasn't kidding, he would kick it down. It's not like he hasn't done it before. I swung the door open irritated, "How can I help you?", I put on a fake smile that fell into an angry glare straight after.

"Quit being a smart-ass. Are you forgetting that you're still in a load of trouble for that bloody tattoo of yours? Don't test me!", Dean growled, glaring at me angrily, warning me that he isn't in the mood for my smartassness. Yes, 'smartassness' it is a word because I just made it up. No need to thank me.

I looked down at my feet feeling guilty. He had a reason to be angry. "What do you want?", I replied softly , barely over a whisper.

"Let me see your shoulder", he insisted, pointing to the white bandage that was soaked in fresh crimson blood.

"It's fine, Dean. Really", I tried, even though I knew that there was no way of getting out of this. He glared at me his eyes telling me 'you better do as I say'. "Fine", I muttered, and closed the toilet seat and sat on it.

He leaned over me and slowly peeled the bandage off, revealing the nasty swollen stitched up gash.

I tried not to wince but the bandage was stuck to my open flesh and it hurt so much when he peeled it.

"Sorry", he muttered grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom top and shuffled through its contents. He grabbed the little bottle of alcohol and nodded to me, silently telling me to 'get ready because this is going to burn'

I nodded and he soaked a small cloth with alcohol, gently dabbing it on my open wound. I bit my tongue trying not to make any noise as the liquid stung and burnt like crazy.

He rubbed some yellowish disinfectant on top of the cut and stuck a fresh white bandage on top. "All done", he grumbled, packing away the first aid kit and throwing the rubbish in the little bin beside the toilet.

"Thanks", I muttered getting up, holding my now even more painful shoulder as it throbbed furiously. I looked up at Dean who was washing his hands in the sink, still wearing an irritated expression on his face. He was still pissed about the whole 'tattoo' incident and I haven't really spoken to him since he walked out last night. "Dean", I began softly.

"Yeah, Jaime", He huffed tiredly and turned around to face me folding his arms. Crap, he was really pissed.

I paused trying to find the right words to say because I didn't want to start up another argument. "I'm sorry about...", I began but was interrupted.

"No, you're not. You knew when you were getting that tattoo you will eventually get caught so don't say you're sorry", He grumbled, glaring holes into my head.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I don't regret the tattoo", I confessed. "So how can I make this better?"

"You can't make this better. You permanently inked your skin!", He yelled, pointing to my wrist.

"I know, that was the point. I didn't just tattoo my skin for the heck of being a rebellious teenager. Its mum's date of birth", I said, pulling out my wrist showing him the black roman numerals printed on my skin. "I wanted something to remember her by. You need to understand that", I argued, trying to get him to understand and let this whole thing go.

"What's with all the yelling?", Sam asked drowsily, leaning against the doorway as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Dean and I ignored him still focused on each other. "That doesn't mean you were allowed to get one", He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck frustrated. I was getting through to him. "You're on gun cleaning duty for a month", He huffed, walking out of the bathroom.

I beamed a smile and punched Sam's shoulder with my good arm, "Hand over that fifty, buddy boy", I smirked, putting out my palm so he could pay me the money he owed me from the bet.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, walking lazily towards his night stand to grab his wallet. He pulled out a fifty and slapped it in my hand. "You won this bet this time, Jay. But it will be your last", he said in a tough voice, smirking.

"What bet?", Dean asked, eyebrow raised as he walked back from the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Nothing", Sam and I both muttered in unison, and quickly shuffled away. Sam walked into the bathroom and I pocketed the fifty, escaping to the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I will find out, sooner or later", he called, from the now empty bedroom. "Sneaky little bastards", he muttered to himself and switched on the TV, gulping down another mouthful of water.

* * *

><p>"So where are we headed?", I asked from the backseat, as Dean pulled the Impala out of the motel parking lot and sped down the deserted road.<p>

"Salt Lake City, Utah", Dean replied, his eyes focused on the road.

"That's like eleven hours away!", I whined, annoyed that we were going to be on the road for that long. "So much for that day off", I muttered, slouching in my seat.

Dean chuckled, glancing back at me and turning his eyes back on the road. "You actually thought we were going to get a day off?"

"More like hoped", I explained, and leaned forward in my seat. "So what's the case and please don't say werewolves", I huffed, rubbing my still throbbing shoulder.

Sam glanced down to the pile of crinkled papers on his lap and rummaged through them until he found the report, "Katie Hedlund was walking out of a bar Friday night with her boyfriend Marti Morren. Her boyfriend was attacked by, what she described as a 'blood sucking vampire'"

"What? She actually said vampire?", Dean asked, confused looking over to his brother.

"Well at least Edward Cullen was good for something. Now we know what we're dealing with. Too easy", I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I leaned back in the backseat.

"Who?", My brothers both asked in unison.

"Edward Cullen that pansy sparkly vampire from that movie", they both looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Huh?", They both asked in unison again. How do they keep doing that?

I rolled my eyes, and sat back up leaning my arm on the back of Dean's seat. "That 'Twilight' movie, about a vampire that falls in love with some awkward human and now every moronic female in the world is obsessed with him. So I'm guessing this Katie Hedlund was a fan and when she saw a vampire sucking on her boyfriend's neck, she assumed it was... well a vampire", I explained to them with a disgusted look on my face. Twilight sucked.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan", Dean chuckled at the look on my face.

"Yeah well if you watched it, you wouldn't be either. Worst two hours of my life", I muttered, lying back in my seat and glancing out the window at the blurry green scenery. How fast was my brother driving?

"So any idea where the nest will be located?", Dean asked Sam, not taking his eyes off the road.

Sam shrugged and kept rummaging through the papers on his lap. "Somewhere in Salt Lake", He replied, unable to find any answers.

"Awesome, that nails it down", Dean muttered sarcastically and pressed a dial on the stereo making AC/DC roar through the speakers.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Writer's Note:<em>**

_Hey peeps. First time I've posted my stuff, so please let me know what you think so I know if I should continue or not._

_Hope you're liking it so far._

_Rose x._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My head leaned against the car window as I watched driblets of rain trickle down in a race. I always played little games in my head to entertain myself on these long car trips. I chose a drop of water that was beside another and watched as they slowly slide down the window until they quickly slid off. My one won. One point for me! This is boring.

My earphones were stuffed in my ears, blasted to the highest volume trying to block out Dean's crappy music. It's not that I didn't like rock, but I preferred the modern rock rather than the ancient rock that my brother listens to. I prefer Linkin Park, Evanescence and Paramore rather than AC/DC, Black Sabbath and Metallica.

I changed the song and continued watching the rain pour down on the world. I've always loved the rain. I found it so beautiful and relaxing. It reminds me of when I was younger, the sound of raindrops falling against the rooftops and windows always calmed me down.

I remember the night Sam told us that he was leaving to Stanford. Dad and Sam were fighting and screaming and Dad told him, 'If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back'. Sam walked out that door and Dad was never the same after that. I lied in my bed that night and cried my eyes out. I knew I wouldn't see my brother again for a long time. I couldn't sleep and the only thing that eased me was the sound of the rain outside, and watching the raindrops trickle down the motel window.

I'm furious with my father for leaving us so he can go after the demon that killed our mum. I hate that he chooses revenge rather than family. We don't even know if he's dead or alive and it scares me.

First Sam left for Stanford, and then Dad disappeared. It was like our family was falling apart little by little. I was afraid at one stage that somehow I was going to lose Dean too but then we got Sammy back and our family started to feel a little whole again even with the absence of our father.

I just wish we find him, alive.

"JAIME!", I heard Dean yelling over the music and I ripped my earphones out.

"Yeah?", I asked as he pulled up at a diner.

"How loud is that thing?", he asked frustrated, nodding at my iPod as he parked the Impala.

"Loud enough to block out your music", I grinned at him cheekily.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. Dean and I always argued at whose music is better. He'll never let me play my CD's in the Impala if he's driving... and well, he's always driving.

"Whatever Miss I-Listen-To-Pansy-Rock", Dean teased, looking back at me.

"Pansy Rock? It's called updated rock, not like your ancient music that is like centuries old", I argued, shoving my iPod in my back pocket.

Dean was about to argue back when Sam interrupted our little fight.

"Come on, not this again!", Sam rolled his eyes, "Can we just go eat, I'm starved"

"Fine come on", Dean swung his head for me to follow, "We don't want the friendly giant to get grumpy", he muttered about Sam who just shook his head, ignoring him. I chuckled silently as we all got out of the Impala and walked towards the diner.

I stared out at the dark starless night and looked down at my watch. It was nine o'clock, we have been driving for hours and my legs ached from being cramped up in the car for so long.

We all sat around the table waiting for a waiter to serve us. The place was old and everything was chocolate coloured wood. The bar, the table, the seats, the floor... everything!

"Hey, where are we?", I asked curiously, looking around the diner. Were we in Salt Lake City yet?

"You would know if you weren't listening to that crappy music of yours in the car", Dean muttered, looking down at the menu.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and answered me, "Salt Lake".

I smiled, happy that there was no more driving to do. We made it a couple hours earlier then we predicted thanks to the speed Dean was driving. I looked down at the menu and beamed when I saw 'Triple Chocolate Shake'. I needed my daily intake of chocolate and I was feeling weak without it, ha.

"Hey, what would you guys like?", a boy about seventeen asked, wearing a black apron around his waist. He was bald with little black hairs spiking out on his head, blue eyes and a scruffy square jaw.

Dean and Sam ordered first then the boy looked down at me, "Can I get a double cheese burger with a side of fries and a triple chocolate milkshake", I smiled, placing my menu on the table.

"Sure thing", he grinned, and started to grab our menus and he glanced down at my wrist. "Cool tattoo", he said nodding friendlily, and then walked off to get our food.

My smile fell when Dean glared at me with vicious eyes. "What?", I asked, confused. What was his problem?

"See what kind of unwanted attention that freaking tattoo gives you?", Dean groaned, shaking his head.

"Ahh, come on Dean. Stop being so uptight, he was just being nice", I rolled my eyes annoyed. A boy can't talk to me or even smile at me without Dean getting angry or going after the kid.

"Uptight? How am I being uptight?", He growled. "Did you see the way he was staring at you? I'm gonna kick his ass"

I was about to argue back when the boy showed up again with a tray of cups and utensils in his hands. He put them in front of us and said, "you're food should be ready soon"

"Thanks", I winked at him and the boy smiled cutely, nodded and walked away.

"What the hell was that!", Dean growled, banging his fist against the table as Sam tried to hold in his laughter.

"So easy to piss you off, Dean", I chuckled, shaking my head as Sam couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud, and I couldn't help but join in. It was funny pissing Dean off because well, it was so easy.

"This is not funny. Stop encouraging her, Sam!", he yelled at his younger siblings who were still laughing uncontrollably. "Don't do that again", He threatened, pointing at me.

"Whatever, Deano", I smirked.

"Shut it, and if you call me that again I'll wedge my foot up your ass", he grumbled, his jaw clenching.

I chuckled shaking my head, not saying another word because when my brother threatened, he meant it.

The boy returned and Dean viciously glared at him, but the boy didn't notice because he was too busy staring at me. "Enjoy your meal, guys", He said, and settled our plates in front of us and walked away.

"He was totally checking me out, right Sam?", I asked, as Sam was picking at his Greek salad.

He chuckled, "Totally", he replied, in a girly teenage voice and continued eating.

Dean stopped gulping down his burger and glared at us. "Shut up. The both of you", he growled, and continued eating his burger.

I chuckled silently and purposely slurped my chocolate shake in his ear, making an annoying noise. I saw Dean tense up and jaw clench as he tried to ignore me. "Yum, that's good", I beamed, and continuing eating my burger.

I think I've picked on Dean enough for today.

* * *

><p>Sam unlocked the door to the motel and we all shuffled in, throwing our duffels on the floor. It was the same type of old shithole motel we always stayed in, ugly decorated, small and dusty.<p>

There were two queen size beds beside each other in the center of the room, a small TV in the middle, a kitchen connected at the right side of the room with a small round table and two chairs. And last but not least, there was a tiny grimy bathroom near the front door.

"Home sweet home", Dean muttered sarcastically, walking into the room and choosing the bed closest to the door.

I grabbed my duffel and went to the bathroom, changing into my red and black plaid boxing shorts and one of Dean's black, worn out hand me down shirt. When I came back out Dean was sprawled out asleep in one of the beds still in his jeans and Sam was lying down doing something on his phone in the other bed.

"I guess I'm bunking with you tonight", I said, throwing my duffel on the floor and getting into the bed beside him.

"Just don't kick me in your sleep again this time", he chuckled, putting his phone on the night stand and switching the light off, blackening the whole room.

"I'll try", I smiled, my eyelids already shutting themselves as I slowly engulfed into blackness.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Writer's Note:<span>  
><strong>_

Should I keep going with this?

Rose x.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jay, get up", I heard Sam's voice interrupting me from my dreamless sleep. My head shot up and I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was six in the morning.

"Five more minutes", I groaned, pulling the sheets over my head trying to block out the sunlight coming through the opened curtains.

I heard Sam let out an annoyed breath and walk away, "Dean!", he called at his sleeping brother but got no response. "I've got coffee and donuts", he smiled, wiggling a brown greasy paper bag under Dean's nose.

Dean's eyes shot open, and he sat up rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?", he grumbled, grabbing the coffee off Sam and taking a long needed gulp of caffeine.

"Six", Sam answered, "Do you wanna attempt to wake up your sister?", he groaned, not wanting to be the one that did it because it was a mission. He picked up his own coffee and began clicking away on his laptop that was sitting on the small table in the kitchen.

Dean huffed, stood up and sat on the end of my bed. "Jaime, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it gonna be?", he asked, in his tough guy voice, cracking his knuckles.

I didn't answer him though, I was already falling back to sleep.

Dean smiled and ripped the sheets off me, making my eyes shoot open as the warmth of the blanket left my body.

"Go away!", I growled, pulling the pillow over my head to cover the sun glare from the curtain.

"Jay, I'm going to give you one more chance... or you're going to suffer the wrath of Dean", he smirked, putting on his tough guy voice again.

I ignored him, trying to get back to sleep but then I felt a grip on my legs then my body being flung over his shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?", I yelled, astonish trying to kick my legs out of his grip.

"You asked for it", he muttered, marching towards the bathroom and then turned on the cold water to the shower head that was on top of a bath tub.

"No, Dean don't! I'm awake, I'm awake!", I pleaded, trying to pull away from him but it was impossible with his strength.

He then swiftly pulled me off his shoulder and planted me in the bathtub, under the running water. I screamed like a little girl as the icy water trickled down my once warm skin. "I'm gonna kill you!", I yelled at my beaming brother as water damped my hair and all my clothes.

He saw the anger in my eyes and began to shuffle away but I was too quick. I grabbed his arm and pulled him under the water as well, soaking his whole head.

He whacked my hand off his arm and quickly pulled his head out, "Jaime!", he yelled, water dripping down his nose and beginning to soak the front of his shirt.

"You started it!", I yelled back, turning off the water.

"You asked for it!"

"Woah... what's going on in here? Having a pool party without inviting me?", Sam smirked, leaning in the doorway, looking at his two siblings soaked with water and yelling at each other.

Dean and I both turned to glare at Sam, who just chuckled shaking his head.

"Shut it, Sam", Dean groaned then walked out and came back, throwing my duffel on the bathroom floor, "Get changed, we have work to do. No need to shower, since that's already done", he chuckled, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, I walked out of the steaming hot shower wearing khaki cargo jeans, a black hoodie and black combat boots. I looked up at my brothers who were all dressed up in black and white suits!<p>

"I feel under dressed. What's going on?", I asked, curiously with an eyebrow raised. They better not be stuffing me in the Impala again.

"Sam and I are going to the morgue to check out the vics to see if this thing really is a vampire", Dean explained, grabbing a duffel bag that was beside him and threw it on the bed. "And you...", he paused with a serious expression, "are going to have a very long fun day, cleaning the arsenal", he nodded happily at my punishment, nudging his head towards the duffel filled with weapons.

"What?", I almost yelled. "Don't you think we have more important issues on our hands right now like you know... uhh... vampires!"

"Yeah, and your job is to get the guns clean and polished so they're ready when we kill some vampires", he retorted his face turning serious as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and shoveled it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"We'll try not to be long, but afterwards we have to go past Salt Lake High and get you enrolled", Sam added, like it was no big deal as he adjusted his tie.

"WHAT!", I yelled this time, totally not expecting that.

"Jaime, I don't want to hear it. You're going", Dean said simply like it was final, but I was going to try to argue my way out of it anyways.

"But why!", I whined, not caring that I sounded like a child.

"Bobby said there's a couple of jobs around the area so we're going to be here for a while", Dean said, ignoring my question.

"But there's no point for me to go back to school. It's not like I'm going to go to college afterwards and become some hot shot surgeon. It's just a waste of time!", I argued, getting angry at their stupid decision.

"No, it's not. Sammy got his GED...", Dean began, pointing his thumb at his brother then himself, "I got my GED"

"Barely", Sam muttered under hi breath but Dean heard it and glared at him while I easily held back my laugh because I was so angry.

"And...", Dean began still glaring at Sam ignoring his comment, and looked back at me, "You're going to get your GED. It's Dad's only educational rule"

"Yeah, well Dad ran out on us. Who gives a shit about his rules!", I yelled back, even though I knew I crossed the line.

Dean's jaw clenched and anger flared in his eyes, "He didn't run out on us. He's trying to find the thing that killed Mum. You know that!", He yelled.

"And since when is revenge more important than family? This is bullshit! I know Dad doesn't give a crap if I graduate or not. He always cared more about you two. In his eyes, I'm just the female Winchester that's incapable of hunting!", I yelled back, quickly regretting what I said. I've never told anyone about how I truly felt about my father, and I really wish I could hold my mouth better when conversations got heated.

"That's not true", Dean said studying me intently, no anger left in his face or voice.

"He never thought you were incapable, Jaime", Sam began with that sweet soft voice of his. "He just always tried to protect you"

"Yeah, because I'm just a hopeless little girl that always needs protecting, right?", I questioned with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms.

My father never wanted me to get too involved when we were on hunts. He just always made me do a lot of research, nice and safe in the motel. He barely let me out of the car. The only time I actually got part of the action was when he sent Dean and me out alone to do a job.

Dean taught me almost everything I know today about hunting. My father only taught me how to protect myself, like how to use a gun, how to throw a knife and how to fight. But he stopped after that. My brother was the one that taught me how to pick a lock, how to kill a Wendigo, how to recite an exorcism and all the little things that made me the hunter that I am today. I was always grateful of Dean for doing that.

Dean shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck not wanting to have this talk, "Look, Dad never wanted this life for you but it's not like he was going to just give you away"

"And why didn't he want this life for me? Because I was a girl, and I couldn't do the job well enough to his expectations?", I argued back. It was true. I know they agree. They did always treat me different because I was the unfortunate youngest female of the family.

"No, because you reminded him of Mum!", Dean blurted out in a yell, rubbing the back of his neck again in frustration.

I went silent, not knowing what to say. I never really knew my mother, but my Dad once said that I had her emerald green eyes, and her smile.

"He didn't want to risk losing you, Jay...you were the only image of his wife that he had left", Dean said softly, looking me right in the eyes, as Sam stood silently besides him.

I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say. I never knew I was just a constant reminder to my father about what he'd lost. I just wished that my father didn't see me that way. All I want is to hunt and to be treated like a proper part of the team when Dad is around. I turned my back to my brothers and took in a deep breath, wanting this conversation to end, "Anyways, I better get started on those guns", I said, softly.

"Alright", Dean said softly with a sigh, grateful that I ended this little moment.

"I've already lined the windows and doors with salt. Don't open the...", Sam began, telling me the same thing he always did when they left me alone in a motel.

"Door for anyone or thing, I know", I said not bothered, waving them away.

Dean nodded with a small smile, "Let's go, Sam", he nudged his brother and walked out.

"Cheer up, Jay", Sam said softly, squeezing my shoulder trying to make me feel better before he walked out as well, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Four hours later and my brothers still weren't back. I've cleaned everything that was in the duffel, shotguns, pistols and I even sharpened the knives and vampire stakes.<p>

I strode around the motel, bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do. The TV didn't have cable so it was practically useless and I usually just YouTube random stuff when I'm bored but Sam took his laptop with him.

I groaned and grabbed my cell that was lying on the bed, where all the cleaned weapons sat on a dirty white towel. I put in my number one on speed dial and put the phone to my ears.

"Yeah?", Dean's gruff voice answered.

"Where are you?"

"We just arrived at the school", he answered, and I heard the Impala's engine cut off and two doors open and slam shut.

"Awesome", I muttered, rubbing my face frustrated. "So I guess I'm going to have to play normal again, don't I?"

"Yep, and I know it's hard for you since you're so abnormal", Dean replied with a little chuckle at his own joke.

"Ha, ha", I said sarcastically. What a stupid joke. "Dad has better jokes then you"

"Shut up", he hissed, clearly offended, "Go back to cleaning the guns"

"I'm finished"

"Well... go scrub the toilet and do the dishes. That's what girls are supposed to do, isn't it?", Dean retorted. I couldn't see him but I knew he had the widest grin on his face.

"I'm gonna...", I began to threaten him but he cut me off.

"Bye, Jaime. We gotta go speak to your future principal", he chirped and shut the phone.

The phone beeped in my ears when he ended the line. I stared at the phone in my hands in shock, "ass", I mumbled to myself, shutting the phone and throwing it back on the bed.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Hey, hope you're liking it so far.  
>Please let me know what you like and dislike. Criticism is always welcome.<p>

Rose x.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I lied on the bed staring at the moldy, decomposing light green motel ceiling. Earphones were blasting in my ears and all I could hear was the music roaring in my ears, blocking out everything else.

I was still stressing over having to go back to school. I really don't want to be the 'new kid' again. It's just the worst feeling ever, walking down the halls as everyone stares at you and whispers to each other.

After all the dozens of schools I've been to, I completely gave up on having friends. People are just so oblivious to what's really over there and all they really care about is the latest fashion, celebrities, who's hooking up with who, and all that other bullshit. I'm not saying every teenager is like that but the majority of them are. It's just not easy having to pretend to understand what stupid thing their ranting about. I'm tired of faking it.

Another reason I don't want to go back to school is that I get picked on because I'm different. And I don't take shit from anyone so then I become the school freak that has anger issues.

But I've made friends before, not every teen is like that. There's always just a certain bitchy group. I got really close to this girl named Beth a couple years back on my first day at school. We were inseparable. She was the girl that I skipped school and got a detention with for the first time. I got in real big trouble because of our shenanigans but it was well worth the punishment my father gave me. My family was in town for two months and in that time we formed a very strong bond. I remember, I nearly told her the family secret once. But I knew I couldn't. Winchester rule number one, 'We do what we do and we shut up about it'. It's hard to hide who you really are in front of someone so close.

But our friendship inevitably came to an end, and we left town. Beth and I said our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch. We talked to each other on the phone for about a month then it slowly by slowly died out. There's no such thing as a long distance friendship. Long distance relationships never work so why would friendships?

The next school I went to, I made friends with a girl named Jen and a boy named Mike, they were fraternal twins from Australia. I was in town for four months that time, and I got very close to them as well. Once I even snuck out with them at two in the morning to go to McDonald's for ice-cream. It was only McDonald's but just being in their presence was fun. It was hilarious being with them because they were twins but looked nothing alike and were the complete opposite of each other. They were like each others, other half's. They completed each other's sentences and when I punched one, the other one felt it a little. Freaky stuff, really.

Anyways, that friendship also ended after I had to leave and we didn't stay in touch long after that. I was really torn when I left because I really started to feel part of a group. When I was with them, I felt as though I had a normal life, for once.

School after school, I made good friends and I had to leave them again. So when I was in the beginning of my sophmore year, I finally gave up and decided to just keep to myself. I didn't try to make any friends and I stayed away so no one would want to become my friend. I couldn't go through leaving people anymore. I was just a kid and I was getting attached to a normal life too easily.

I'm a hunter. Hunters don't live normal lives.

The song ended, and my iPod shuffled to another and I let out a sigh of boredom as I stared up at the moldy, crappy ceiling again.

Dean's head suddenly popped in my line of sight of the ceiling. I jumped, startled as his lips began to move calling my name but my earphones were blocking him out. I pulled out the earphones and sat up on the bed looking at my brothers who were taking off their suit jackets and loosening their ties.

"Enjoying yourself there?", Dean smirked, sprawling over the other bed with his hands behind his head, and legs crossed.

"Having a blast", I muttered sarcastically, switching off the iPod and rolling my earphones around it, "So what did you find out?"

Sam rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, pulled out a chair and put it in front of him, sitting on it backwards facing us. "Turns out these things are actually vampires, and Marti Morren is one of many others to be killed this month", he filled me in as he folded his arms on the back of the chair, "Seven others have died, that didn't even make the papers"

"Yeah, these freaking vampires have gone on one hell of a killing spree", Dean huffed out.

"Did you find out where the nest is?", I asked, sitting up straighter bored of sitting in this boring motel room. Can't wait to behead these fools, it's their fault Twilight was ever invented.

"We're working on it", Dean groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He stretched his arms, trying to ease his aching muscles and back, as they cracked softly.

"You alright there, Dean?", I asked, acting like I was concerned. "It must be hard getting old. Your muscles ache and it becomes a mission to get out of a chair. Has your vision started to blur yet?", I teased, trying to hide my smirk.

Dean glared at me, "I'm not old!", he growled offended.

"He has been taking a lot of naps lately", Sam nodded, trying not to smile.

I nodded at Sam then looked over at Dean with concerned eyes, "I know what you're going through must be tough but I want you to know that Sam and I are always here for you", I smiled, laying my hand on Dean's shoulder, comforting him.

Dean grumbled annoyed and immediately whacked my hand off, ignoring me as he got off the bed and grabbed his duffel from the floor, "I'm gonna go shower", he muttered, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

Sam and I chuckled, finding it amusing when we pissed our brother off. It was a very delicate task because if you push him too far, then you'll end up with a bloody nose. But with the right amount of annoyance you will be successful with pissing him off with still having all your limbs.

Sam got up and moved his chair back to the table which had his laptop on it. He sat down and began researching, trying to find where the vampires nest may be.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out, steam flowing out the door. He was dressed in a pair of faded worn out jeans, a black shirt with a navy button down shirt that was opened and his signature worn out combat boots.<p>

"Who's hungry? I saw a pie shop a couple of streets away", Dean beamed, getting excited throwing his duffel on the floor.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and closed the laptop, "Alright, let me change", he said, digging through his duffel and beginning to strip.

"Aye, ohh!", I yelled, shielding my eyes with my hands, "At least give me a warning, Sammy!"

"Boy has no shame", Dean shook his head, acting disgusted.

"Looks who's talking, you do the same thing", I said, my hands still covering my eyes.

"I'm done", I heard Sam say and I uncovered my eyes, seeing my appropriately dressed brother in jeans and a buttoned up maroon and grey flannel.

"All done? Let's go eat some pie", Dean beamed, rubbing his hands together. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

"He gets way too excited about pie. It's disturbing...", I muttered to Sam who nodded in agreement as we both followed Dean out to the Impala.

* * *

><p>A pretty little blonde with tight jeans and in a pair of boots came over to our table, "What would you like?", she asked with a cute smile, showing her dimples.<p>

Dean beamed a flirtatious smile at her, "are you on this menu?", he asked.

The girl blushed with a smile shaking her head and Sam and I rolled our eyes, and I dug deeper into my seat. My brother is so embarrassing sometimes!

"That's upsetting", Dean huffed out saddened and looked down at the menu like he was deciding again, "I would like two mash potato meat pie's... and an apple pie for dessert", he smiled, happy with his decision shutting his menu and placing it on the table.

"Can I get a grilled chicken burger, with a side of Greek salad... and no dessert for me, thanks", Sam ordered, looking back at the waitress as she wrote it down into her notepad.

"Umm... can I have a beef burger with fries and chocolate fudge pie for dessert", I ordered, handing her my menu as she collected them.

"Sure thing, won't be a too long", she smiled, and Dean watched her walk away.

When she was no longer in sight Dean turned to Sam, "How can you come to a pie shop and not get pie?"

"They don't only serve pies, dude", Sam groaned, annoyed.

"I don't think Dean knew that", I snorted, shaking my head seeing how he ordered pie for diner and dessert.

"By the way Jay, you start school bright and early Monday morning", Dean chirped in an excited tone, trying to get me back for teasing him.

"Ugh", I groaned as he reminded me and I banged my head against the table dramatically. "No, no, no", I muttered with every thud. I knew I look like an idiot, but what better way to release my frustration?

There was a girly cough and I looked up to see the waitress with my plate of food in her hands, waiting for me to move my head so she could put it front of me.

I lifted my head and she set my plate down. I smiled embarrassed, and nodded my head as thanks.

"Everything okay?", she asked, confused and concerned.

"She's fine", Dean chirped in with a sly grin, "She suffers from OCD. She has to bang her head ten times against the table every time she's about to eat"

"Ohh", she paused awkwardly, "Sorry for asking", she muttered and quickly shuffled away.

Sam let out a small chuckled as I glared angrily at Dean.

"Thanks for making me look like an ass!", I huffed, picking at my fries.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, "Don't thank me, you managed to do that all by yourself"

I rolled my eyes and started on my burger, "So what's on the agenda tomorrow?"

"A whole lot of research, we have to locate the nest", Sam answered.

"That sounds like a load of fun, but I'm going shopping tomorrow", I added with a shrug, waiting for the yelling and arguing coming.

"No... Hell no", Dean said firmly, shaking his head.

"Come on Dean. I haven't gone shopping for years, literally. If you're going to make me go school, then I don't think you want me wearing shirts that are two sizes too small, which show my stomach and back every time I bend. Do you want me walking around like that? Do you?", I asked, arguing my case like I was a lawyer.

"Sammy will take you", he answered, quickly convinced. I knew I would win him over as soon as I mentioned my body being overexposed.

"What? No!", Sam whined, "Why do I have to take her?"

"Because, I'm older and I say so", Dean smiled triumphantly, happy with his reasoning.

"Fine, Jay and I will have an awesome time shopping. We'll talk, drink shakes and when she's in the change room, I'll be watching a lot of beautiful girls walk out in mini dresses flaunting their outfit to their friends. While you look for the nest, and drive around town searching for a needle in a hay stack", Sam smiled, looking at Dean.

"Fine, I'll take her", Dean said quickly, Sam easily convincing him. He was good.

I frowned. Dean is going to be very annoying to shop with. "Can't I just go by myself?"

"No", Sam and Dean, said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. My brothers are way too over protective sometimes.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Thanks for the reviews I've received so far. I hope you keep enjoying it.  
>Let me know what you liked andor disliked about this chapter...

Rose x.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Writer's Note:**_

Hey guys!

The majority of the people who reads my story are from America, so you've probably noticed in previous chapters that I spell some words differently.  
>For example: 'realise' instead of 'realize'<p>

I apologise in advance if I annoy or confused anybody. It's just that we tend to spell things a little differently in Australia.  
>..^^^ (see there again)<p>

And with that, the story continues...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong> **6**

Dean and I were sitting on a long silver bench in Foot Locker. I pulled off my old navy worn out Converse and tried on a new pair of all black Hi-tops. They were sweet! I smiled, and looked up at Dean who was clearly gazing at some woman in tight denim shorts. She was bending over, tying the shoe laces on the new sneakers she was trying on, oblivious of my brothers eyes.

"Dean!", I called, getting his attention back. He looked back at me with innocent eyes, "Can't you control yourself for at least a minute. I've been watching your eyes go from boobs to ass, to boobs to ass, all day and it's kind of making me uncomfortable", I groaned, all my patience I had from the long day of shopping finally running out.

"Well... what can I say? I'm shopping", he smirked, and turned back to the woman who was now strolling up and down the store, giving her new shoes a test drive.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the shoes I was trying on. I wiggled my toes and felt the space between my toes and the tip of shoe, perfect fit. I pulled them off, returning them to their box and pulled my old tattered Chucks back on. I elbowed my brother hard, getting his attention again, "I'm done", I said, picking up the box and walked over to the cashier.

Dean stood beside me, smiling and checking out the worker.

"Hi, how are you guys today?", the cashier chirped, smiling friendly at me then over at Dean longer than necessary.

"Hey... Veronica", he grinned, reading her name tag, "I'm having a great day! Would you like to make it even bet..."

I quickly stomped on his foot before he could finish his sentence and I quickly received an angry glare from him.

Veronica giggled quietly and scanned the box, "That's seventy-nine-ninety", she said, putting the shoe box into a black and white striped, Foot Locker bag.

"Thanks", I huffed, pulling out the bills and plonking them in front of the cashier, trying to get her attention away from Dean as she twirled her honeycomb hair behind her ear. I wanted to get out of there as quick as possible but Veronica didn't even glance my way as she collected the money and placed them in the cash register. "Keep the change", I groaned, snatching the receipt from her hand. She noticed my rudeness and finally looked at me. "Thank you, for your excellent customer service, but my Dad and I better get going. My Mum is waiting for us", I grinned at her, grabbing the Foot Locker bag and the other bundle of shopping bags at my feet. I quickly grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him out with me.

"What?!", Dean almost yelled as I pulled him out, "No, she's not my daughter", he tried to explain but Veronica was already giving him a disgusted and angry glare.

Once we were out, Dean ripped off the grip I had on his arm, giving me a fierce look. "What the hell are you trying to pull?", he growled, trying to keep his voice down.

"Calm down, player", I chuckled, looking up at my still unhappy brother and groaned, "I'm so sick of you hitting and checking out every chick you see. Please, just don't do it when I'm around! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it if I started flirting with every boy my age", I argued, looking up and nodding at a teenage boy working behind the counter of a milkshake bar. I smirked, and turned to make my way towards him but Dean quickly grabbed my arm, stopping me from even getting a few steps away.

"I'll rip your tongue out before you even manage to say a word", he hissed, glaring daggers at me.

"See my point?", I asked rhetorically as Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business what I do, though it's my business what you do", he huffed, releasing my arm.

"Whatever, can we just leave now", I groaned, annoyed. I hate it when he treats me like a child and tries to control everything I do. Not like I wanted to talk to milkshake boy, I was just trying to make a point.

Dean nodded and started marching out of the shopping center, leaving me to hold bundles of shopping bags on my own. And I brought a lot: five new shirts, three jeans, two tight fitted cargo pants, two hoodies, a jacket, a shoulder bag, books for school, my new Converse and some intimates. Yep, it was a lot but they had to last me the next few years, since that's most likely when I would be going shopping again.

* * *

><p>Dean and I returned to our motel, with Sam rummaging through papers on his bed.<p>

"Find the creep shows yet?", Dean asked, shrugging off his leather jacket and throwing his keys on the bedside table.

Sam brushed his fingers through his long shaggy hair, blowing out a long frustrated breath, "Yeah... I did, finally", he huffed, pulling out a map of the town and smoothed it out on the bed, in front of us.

"Where?", I asked excited, throwing the pile of shopping bags in the corner and standing beside Dean who was looking down at the map.

"Well, this is where all the killings occurred", Sam explained, pointing at black X's that were marked on the map. "Their kind of formed in a circle and right in the middle there's six acres of empty land. I searched that land all day and five abandoned cabins later, I finally found one filled with a nest of sleeping vampires", he smiled, proud that after hours and hours of searching, he finally found the suckers.

"How many were there?", Dean asked, folding his arms as he looked down at the map then back at Sam.

"I didn't get a good look, but I say six or seven"

"Okay, we'll leave at sundown", Dean ordered, looking down at his watch.

Sam nodded and looked over at the pile of colourful shopping bags in the corner, "So I see you maxed out the credit cards", Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well Dean didn't really notice what I was buying since he was always too busy chatting up the workers", I said, looking over at Dean who was rolling his eyes.

Sam laughed, "Yeah not so surprised. Did you have fun shopping with your little sister, Dean?", Sam teased.

"Yeah, it was a blast. I got to lay my eyes on a hundred gorgeous women, while you were out for hours searching for a pack of napping vampires", Dean smirked proudly, sprawling on the other bed and clicking on the TV with the remote.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're welcome by the way"

Dean ignored him and just continued flicking through the channels.

* * *

><p>I bounced my knee agitated in my seat, twirling my pocket knife around my fingers as I watched the world through the car window. Dean was driving us to the abandoned cabin that the vampires bunked up in.<p>

"Jaime! Stop playing with that knife, you're going to puncture a hole in my seats", Dean ordered, glaring at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Sorry...", I mumbled, closing the knife and tucking it back into my new hi-tops. My attention was solely out the window and when I saw the bright orange, green and red lights of a 7/11, I grabbed my brothers shoulder. "Stop the car, I need to go bathroom"

"No, you can go on the way back"

"Do you really expect me to fight vampires on a full bladder? Come on Dean, have some humanity!"

"That makes no sense...", Sam chirped in. College boy has to correct me.

Dean groaned and reluctantly pulled into the 7/11 parking.

"It made enough sense to make him pull over...", I muttered to Sam, my hands already on the door handle.

Dean grumbled and began to lecture me, "Why didn't you go back at the mo..."

Before he could finish his sentence I opened the car door, "Psych!", I cheered, successfully fooling him to pull over as I sprinted towards the 7/11.

"Oh, not again!", Dean groaned turning to Sam who just shook his head, then paused in thought and looked up like he just realised something.

"Compassion... that's the word she could have used instead of humanity", Sam muttered to himself with a nod.

Dean just huffed out annoyed and got out of the car, banging the door behind him frustrated as he followed me inside. "Jaime!", he called trying to find me, "... where are you, you shrimp?", he mumbled under his breath as he went through the isles.

"Almost done...", I called back as I finished filling up the largest cup of Slurpee with every single flavour to the very top, until it almost over flowed. The best thing about 7/11 is their self serve Slurpee machine. They should win an award just for having this beauty in their stores.

"What are you doing?", Dean asked annoyed when he finally found me with one hand holding a Slurpee and the other holding two Snickers and a bag of lollipops.

"I need some sugar", I mumbled as I struggled to put on the oval clear lid on the Slurpee cup with my hands full.

"What is it, your time of month or something", Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Are you calculating my cycle, you creep?"

"No!", Dean rolled his eyes but his cheeks turns a little red. When I saw his reaction and was about express my shock he put his hands up, "I just remember that about a month ago it was Sam's birthday, and you almost ate the whole cake you brought him"

"It was a triple chocolate cheesecake! Who wouldn't eat it all?", I argued, then realised that wasn't good reasoning.

Dean just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ehh... whatever", I huffed out giving up and finally put the lid on properly. "Ohh... now I can fit more Slurpee in here...", my eyes widened as I began to make my way back to the Slurpee machine.

"No, that's enough you... you junkie", Dean groaned and pulled me back before I could get any closer to the Slurpee machine. He marched me over to the register so quick, I barely had time to grab a straw along the way.

* * *

><p>"That was so good", I smiled as I slurped the last remains of my Slurpee as Dean parked his Impala just outside the empty land which the vampire's cabin was in. "Holy shit... Brain freeze!", I groaned with a chuckle as I put my fingers to my forehead.<p>

Sam looked over at me then over at Dean with a 'what the?' face, which Dean just responded with a shrug before he pulled out his keys from the ignition and got out of the Impala.

Sam and I followed our brother as he opened the trunk, displaying the arsenal of weapons.

"Sam, how long is the cabin from here?", Dean questioned as we all each grabbed a machete and pulled them on of their sheaths.

"About a twenty minute walk", Sam answered and pulled out the glass mason jar of dead man's blood that Dean collected earlier in the day. He opened it and slowly poured it over his machete, handing it over to Dean when he finished.

After Dean and I soaked our machetes with dead man's blood, and tucked a few more blades in our clothes, we were off.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of walking through bush Dean, Sam and I finally got to the cabin that the vampires were in. All their lights were on and we could hear rock music roaring through the speakers.<p>

"My kind of party", Dean mumbled under his breath with a groan as he watched the location of the vampires through the windows.

"So what's the plan, Sergeant?", I questioned in a formal tone.

Dean paused as his green eyes roamed around the small cabin. "Alright...", he mumbled taking charge, as he raised his blood soaked machete pointing to the cabin, "we're going do this nice and quick. You two take the three vamps I can see in the kitchen and I'll take the other two in the other room", Dean pointed to the two vamps we could see in what looked like a living room.

"But Sammy said he counted six or seven vampires", I added.

"The others must be somewhere else in the cabin. I guess we'll find out where when we get inside", Dean smirked as he began to walk towards the cabin. He paused and turned back to Sam and I. "Be careful...", he warned like he almost always did before a hunt. His eyes lingered over me longer then Sam's, giving me a look I knew all too well, telling me 'not to fool around'

I rolled my eyes at him, "you too"

Sam and I slowly crept towards the back door leading into the kitchen where we could see three vampires sitting around a small circular wooden table, drinking and playing poker.

We both stood at the door waiting to kick it down, on his count to three.

"Alright... let's make it rain, brother", I grinned and looked up at Sam who just looked at me weirdly. "Come on...", I groaned dropping my raised machete, "we have to have a catch phrase we say before we storm inside with machetes"

"No, we don't. Stay focused", Sam shushed me.

I just stared up at Sam with a thoughtful face as he began to count to three again.

"One... Two..."

"How about... 'Let's decapitate these fools?'", I questioned and Sam groaned because he was interrupted again. "or 'You're dead, but I'm gonna make you more dead'... or 'I'm a lead farmer, mother fu..."

"How bout: 'Shut up!'", Sam groaned and angrily kicked down the door, giving up on counting to three.

I chuckled, "Thanks for the warning bro", I said before I quickly followed him inside, as the three vamps stormed towards us with their piranha teeth.

Sam punched the first vamp that came towards him as he slashed his machete at the other, it's head thudding to the ground.

I kicked back the vampire that came towards me in the stomach and it flew back landing on it's back. I was on top of it before it had time to get up, and I quickly sliced it's head from its body, trying to avoid its salivating teeth snapping at me.

I huffed, getting up and looked over at my brother who was pulling out his machete from the body of the third vampire.

Just then Dean strode through the swinging kitchen door with a huff. His eyes roamed over us then the three bodies on the floor, then back up at us again, checking if we were okay without actually asking. "Something's wrong here...", he groaned, looking around again.

"Yeah, the other vamps should have barged in by now...", Sam mumbled confused.

"Maybe they decided to go for a picnic...", I suggested but they both ignored me.

Dean began to walk down the dark hallway, beginning to search the rest of the cabin. We followed him, trying not to make too much noise. Two rooms were empty and when we made it to the last room, Dean let out a small groan.

"Glad to see that you finally came to join the party!", an old forty-something looking vampire with a clean shaven jaw and messy black hair cheered.

I too groaned when I saw what the vamp meant by party. He was standing behind two teenagers, a boy and a girl who were tied down to chairs. And the vamp had a huge knife under the boys throat. Both the teenagers mouths were tied shut with some kind of material and they both looked absolutely terrified. They were dirty and scared but besides that they didn't look hurt.

In the corner of the room, on the floor was a weak looking young female vampire. She was in a sitting position and she looked at the two teenagers like a piece of meat. She needed to feed. And that's when an idea popped in my head.

"Quiet a party you got here...", Dean stalled with a smile as his eyes roamed around the room, trying to figure out a plan. Too bad I already had one.

"You hunters always ruin everything! You keep killing my kind... and now I'm going to kill yours", the male vamp yelled. "Now, put down your weapons or these two lovebirds die together like Romeo and Juliet!", he chuckled, itching his blade closer to the boys neck who tried to cringe back. The girl gasped and choked out a few tears from his words and looked up at my brothers and I expectantly, hoping we could save them.

"Okay, just relax", Dean said softly as he slowly put his hands up and placed his machete on the ground in front of him.

"Technically, Romeo and Juliet did die together. But each of them took their lives while the other was either dead or unconscious. So you can't...", I began as I placed my machete on the ground.

"Not now, Jaime", Dean groaned with his hands still raised.

I purposely fumbled and sliced my forearm with the machete, "Shit!...", I groaned exaggeratedly, dropping the machete to the ground and holding my cut fore arm.

The little vampire blonde on the floor sniffed and perked up a little.

I squeezed the cut on my forearm, making driblets of blood thud softly on the wooden floor boards.

As soon as the first drop hit I heard a growl and the movement of the female vamp getting up to attack.

"No, Tracey!", the male vamp yelled, distracted.

As soon as he turned towards her, I reached down and pulled the small blade I stored in my boot. I grasped it tightly between my fingers before I swung it towards the male vamp, hitting him right between the eyes.

The vamp stumbled back from the force, pulling his knife away from the boy. He growled unaffected from the blade in his head and pulled his hand up to remove it but Dean swiped his machete from the ground and was already on him.

Meanwhile, the blonde vampire was sprinting her way towards me. She looked like a fresh vampire. One that probably hasn't even fed yet so she was starving and not thinking straight at all. I quickly side stepped her, and when she swept past I grabbed her from behind and sliced her head off. I sighed softly as her body and head fell to the ground with a thump. Just a day ago this young girl was probably walking down the streets human with no care in the world. And now she was a monster... and died like one.

I heard another thump and groan as the last vampire was decapitated.

"Jaime!", I heard my eldest brother yell furiously.

I groaned and turned around seeing Sam talking and comforting the two teenagers as he quickly untied them. And Dean... well Dean was angrily marching his way towards me.

"What the hell were you thinking!", he yelled, his jaw clenched and hands in a fist as he stood in front of me.

I buckled for a second as I looked at my brother. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't intimidated by my brother when he's angry. Trust me if you had Dean Winchester staring at you the way he was staring at me right now, you'd run back to your mummy.

I groaned, putting back my strong stance and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I accidentally cut myself"

"You accidentally cut yourself?!", he yelled, repeating my words. I realised that when you have an argument with Dean, and he thinks you said something really stupid, he tends to repeat back your words. Not in a mocking way but in a 'I cant believe you're saying this' way.

This thought went through my mind as Dean continued to yell at me.

"I'm not an idiot, Jaime! You could have gotten yourself killed!", he screamed, the vein in his neck pulsing angrily. "Never pull a stunt like that again, never! Do you hear me?"

I just glared at my brother, annoyed that I was getting yelled at. My actions were the reason that we had the upper-hand to kill the vampires.

"I said... do you hear me?!"

"Yes...", I groaned trying to hold in my cool, not wanting to start a fight with Dean. I was so angry! I usually know when to shut up when fighting with my brother but I couldn't control myself. "Yes, I freaking hear you. I'm so sorry that I saved our asses!", I yelled angrily, throwing my bloodied machete to the side before storming out of the cabin.

I was so angry. No, I was furious!

I'm sure if Dean thought of it at the time, he would have done the same thing and cut himself to get the attention of the fresh vamp.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Yo!

Whoever can figure out which movie the line, "I'm a lead farmer, mother f**ker", is in gets a cookie!

... okay, I lied. I have no cookies.  
>Technically, it's impossible to send an eatable cookie through the World Wide Web.<br>Sorry guys, the phones are getting thinner and thinner but still no one has invented sending food virtually :(

hahaha, it's pretty late as I'm writing this, so sorry for my craziness.

Peace!

Rose x.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I didn't look up as Dean and Sam made their way to the Impala. I stormed off after my argument with Dean, and walked back to the Impala from the vampires cabin on my own, leaving the disposal of the bodies to my brothers. I was too angry to even care that I didn't help them with finishing the job.

I broke into the Impala with my pick lock and was currently sitting in the back seat, staring out the window at the dark starless sky.

Dean and Sam didn't even say a word as they got into the Impala, shutting their doors behind them with a tired thud.

Dean turned on the ignition and I could feel his glare at me through the rear-view mirror but I didn't look up, wanting him to know that I was still pissed off.

He let out a small groan and pulled the car out of its parking spot and back on the quiet dark road. The car was silent, no one saying a word throughout the drive back to the motel. Dean didn't even turn on the radio which meant he was really pissed. Sam kept twitching awkwardly, probably feeling the tension that could have been cut with a knife.

We all walked into the motel silently, Dean thumping a duffel filled with weapons at the door, making us all look up at him from the sudden interruption of silence.

Before he could say anything I went into the bathroom and scrubbed off the dirt and dry blood from my hands that still remained from the hunt. I think my brothers washed up at the house after they discarded the bodies.

"I'll go get us food", I muttered, leaving the bathroom not looking up as I made my way to the door. I just wanted to get out of there, there was a diner not far down the street from us so my brothers couldn't refuse me going since I didn't need to drive.

Dean quickly grabbed my upper arm, stopping me from leaving. "You're not going anywhere. We're going to settle this…", he said, his jaw clenched. He turned to Sam and threw him the keys.

Sam just gave us both a look that said 'behave' and walked out, closing the door softy behind him.

I let out a sigh and reluctantly looked up at my older brother who was looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Are you not going to say anything?", he asked with one eyebrow raised, like it was pretty obvious what I should say.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I would like an apology for one…"

"An apology?! Why the hell should I apologise?", I huffed, shocked.

"Are you seriously asking? You cut your arm open just to get the attention of a vampire"

I groaned and turned away as I shook my head annoyed. I turned back to my older brother and folded my arms, "Am I not a part of the team?"

"What?", Dean asked confused by my question.

"I said, am I not a part of the team? Why am I not treated as an equal in our trio? If you did what I did, you would never let me or Sam argue about it"

"Jaime…", Dean huffed softly calming down as he looked down at his muddy boots then up at me with a serious look in his eyes, "you are my little sister and as much of the pain in the ass that you are… I care about you. How do you think it makes me feel when my sister thinks she has to hurt herself just so we can get through a hunt? I'm supposed to take care of you. You are my responsibility. I don't need you to think that you need to save us when we're in a tough situation... that's what I'm here for"

I looked down, feeling bad for worrying my brother like that. "I understand that, Dean...", I mumbled softly, looking back up at him. "But you need to understand that I'm not a little girl. I don't always need you there to keep me safe. And no matter what, I will always do everything I can to protect this family"

Dean groaned softly and ran a hand through his short light brown hair, "Yeah, because you're a reckless Winchester that's why", he huffed with a little grin.

I smiled and shrugged, "So we good?", I asked hopefully at my brother.

"Yeah... we're good", Dean smiled softly with a nod.

"Alright, let's hug it out", I groaned reluctantly as I put my arms out.

"Do we have to?", Dean groaned with a slight grin, taking a slight step back.

"Yes! Dr Phil says it's essential to have physically contact after a fight to rebond the ties.", I explained my hands still out as I walked towards him.

"You really need to stop watching Dr Phil", Dean shook his head as he finally gave in and walked into my hug.

He wrapped his arms under mine tightly, it was comfortable at first then he chuckled to himself as he began to squeeze.

"D-Dean, c-can't...", I groaned, barely able to speak as he squeezed me tighter. I felt my feet raise from the ground as he straightened his back, lifting me up to his height.

"Sorry, what did you say?", he asked, as he began to squeeze even tighter until I couldn't even breath.

"Can't b-breath...", I managed to mumble out before he finally released me and I landed on the ground on my butt.

I quickly regain my breath as I glared holes through Dean's head from the floor.

"Dr Phil is right... I do feel better", he smirked, looking down at me before he walked away.

* * *

><p>Sam balanced two large hot pizza boxes on his right palm, and had a large bottle of Coco-Cola tucked under his arm. With his free hand he turned the knob of the motel room door, opening it to see Dean and I fighting, Dean holding me down on the red carpeted floor.<p>

"Dean!", Sam yelled, instantly tensing as he kicked the door shut before he quickly placed the pizza and drink on the nearest bed.

"Say it!", Dean ordered me as he held me down.

"No!", I refused, struggling as I tried to pull free from him but he was too strong.

"Dean, what the hell?!", Sam yelled, reaching out as he tried to pull him off me.

Sam managed to move Dean enough for me to be able to lift my knee and hit him where it hurts.

"Ughh!...", Dean grunted in pain as he flopped to the side, finally getting off me.

"What do you think you were doing?", Sam questioned Dean as he grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up to a sitting position.

Before Dean could answer I lunged at him, knocking him back down and forcing Sam to release the grip he had on him.

"Jaime!", Sam reprehended, but I ignored him.

I tried my best to to hold Dean down as I dug my knee into him. Dean just chuckled arrogantly but before he could say or do anything we were forced apart.

"Stop fighting!", Sam yelled, his arms out to separate us.

"Relax Sammy, we were just playing...", Dean huffed out breathless as he swatted his brother's hand away. "And I was kicking Jaime's ass until you came along"

"Winning? You tackled me out of nowhere!", I argued, pointing my finger accusingly at Dean.

"I was testing your fighting skills. You're a little rough"

"Your rough, you little...", I muttered before leaping forward towards him but Sam saw it coming and quickly put his arm out to stop me.

Dean chuckled shaking his head, "All you needed to say is 'Dean Winchester is too sexy for his shirt', then I would've let you go"

Sam groaned dropping the arm that was holding me back, "Kick his ass, Jaime", he muttered nonchalant, as he picked himself up from the ground and walked off.

Then I lunged towards Dean again.

* * *

><p>After we ate the delicious Pizzas Sam brought, Dean and then Sam showered leaving me with ice cold water. I walked out of the bathroom in boxers and a tee with goosebumps covering my arms and legs from being so cold.<p>

Dean chuckled at the sight of me, "You alright there, Princess?", he mocked.

He knew I hated being called that. Clearly, I ain't no Princess. I just groaned and continued to dry my hair with the towel.

I dried it the best I could and cringed as I let go of my cold and wet hair as it hit my bare shoulders. I would have wore longer clothing but I can't go to bed in anything but shorts and a short sleeve shirt no matter how cold it is. I just so agitated if I sleep in long puffy clothing. The only times I didn't do this is when I'm so exhausted from a hunt that I just knock out on the bed in my jeans and hoodie.

I packed my towel away and turned to the Queen sized beds, one had Sam sprawled across it sleeping and the other had Dean sitting, fiddling with his phone.

"Scoot over", I told Dean as I shuffled in with him and quickly tucked myself under the covers, trying to return the warmth back to my body.

Dean moved over and switched off the lamp as he got under the covers.

I was still freezing cold and I shuffled into Dean's side for warmth.

"Damn it, Jaime. You're freezing!", he hissed as he instinctively shifted away because my cold skin came in contact with him. He then shuffled back over and tucked me into his side, rubbing my arm as he tried to get me warm.

"You guys didn't leave me any hot water", I whined, tucking my head into his chest.

Dean just chuckled as a response as he pulled me in closer.

My eyes began to flutter close as Dean's body heat warmed me up, the exhaustion from the days work of decapitating vampires taking over.

"By the way, Jay", Dean spoke, making me alert again as I opened my eyes to his voice. "You have to clean the weapons in the duffel right after school tomorrow. I accidentally dropped my gun in a puddle of vampire blood", he chuckled, knowing that it wasn't an accident. He knew I had to clean them since he put me on cleaning duty for a month. I guess he still had it out for me for the tattoo.

I just grunted as a reply, too tired to even argue.

"Don't get pissed. It was your idea to get inked"

"I'm not pissed because I have to clean the weapons. I'm pissed because I have to go back to school and be the freak again", I mumbled out angrily, not really wanting him to hear me but needing to let out my frustration.

"Jaime...", he said softly, beginning to say something but I interrupted him.

"Forget it...", I groaned before pulling away from him and turning so I had my back towards him.

"Jay...", he called again but I ignored him, falling asleep to his grunting and shuffles of trying to get comfortable.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Greetings!

Hope you enjoyed this chappy and if you did please leave a review because they keep me going.  
>Btw... you are correct <em>Swcky<em>, the quote from the last chapter is from Tropic Thunder. You win a virtual cookie!

So in the next chapter Jaime would be starting school again. If you have any requests or suggestions, don't be shy to hit me up.

Rose x.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Jay, get up!", I heard Dean's voice yell in my ear.

"Go away", I mumbled back, trying to hide under Sam's arm who still asleep beside me.

You're probably wondering how I'm now bunking with Sam when I was with Dean last night. Well Dean ripped the blanket off me and threw it on the floor ten minutes ago, making the cold morning air hit my warm skin. He warned me that I better be up and ready by the time he gets out of the shower. And rather then listen to him, I decided to steal some warmth from Sam. Dean wasn't very happy when he exited the bathroom, though Sam was oblivious that I was at his side since he was still asleep.

"You're going to be late for school!"

"I don't want to go!", I whined, finally opening my eyes as I dug my head deeper into Sam's side, who was slowly waking up.

"W-What you doing?", Sam mumbled, groggily rubbing his eyes and looking down at me.

"Hiding...", I muttered, my voice muffled from his shirt.

I heard Dean snort, "Come on, Jaime. You can't hide behind Sammy all day. You're going! Now get up!", he ordered.

I ignored him continuing to steal Sam's warmth. Sam looked down at me with his eyebrow raised, still confused and groggy from being asleep.

"Do you want me to drag you out of there and shove you in that shower again?", Dean threatened, his voice dead serious. Crap!

"Fine!", I yelled, frustrated. I reluctantly tumbled out of bed, grabbed my duffel bag and dragged myself into the bathroom. I then slammed the door closed, just to show my brothers my unhappiness. Well, Dean mostly. He was the on being a jerk.

Ten minutes later, I walked out dressed in fresh new clothes which felt nice because they weren't small, worn out or covered in dried blood. I wore a plain light grey baggy shirt, my old black leather jacket with a grey hoodie, new dark blue skinny jeans, and monochrome Hi-top Chucks. I looked like a normal teenager, right? Ohh, and I also have a silver pocket knife tucked into my sock.

"Jay, you ready?", Dean called from the kitchen.

I quickly shoved my new books and pens into the plain charcoal messenger bag I brought. Everything looked so new, it was annoying. I wanted to roll my bag in some dirt or something so it could at least look used. "Yeah", I replied and joined my brothers in the kitchen.

"I made you some lunch for school", Dean beamed, holding up a brown paper bag that had 'Jaime's a loser' doodled on it with a black marker.

"You're such a child, Dean", Sam muttered, shaking his head, downing a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

Dean whacked the back of Sam's head while he was still drinking, causing water to fall down the front of Sam's shirt and dribble down his mouth.

"Dean!", Sam scolded, trying to wipe off the driblets of water from his shirt which was useless. He groaned giving up as he dried the water on his mouth with his sleeve.

I chuckled at my brothers and grabbed the paper bag off Dean. I scrunched the top of it, realising it was very light. I opened the bag and looked inside. It contained a tiny bite sized chocolate that the motel left in their mini fridge, one orange peanut M&M and a twenty dollar bill.

"Gee, thanks Dean, so nutritional!", I said, sarcastically as I scrunched the paper bag and put it in my bag.

"I know", Dean smirked proud of himself and pulled on his jacket, grabbing his keys. "Let's go, you're going to be late", he nudged me before walking out with Sam on his tail.

I sighed and banged my feet all the way out the door in frustration.

This is going to be one hell of a day!

* * *

><p>Dean parked the Impala at the front of Salt Lake High, the engine still running.<p>

I sat still in the back seat, not wanting to leave. I don't want to go to school and be the new kid again, I really don't!

"Come on, Jay. Get out before I drag you out", Dean spat impatiently.

Sam scowled at Dean and whacked his arm for being so mean. He turned back to me, "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Jaime. You'll fit right in", Sam said soothingly, relaxing me a little.

I wasn't nervous or scared to start school again. I was just tired and frustrated with the fact that I have to go and pretend I was normal for six hours of the day. I'd have to keep my head down so I won't attract anyone who wants to be friends. Whats the point of making friends when I would have to leave them when we skip town again anyways?

"Yeah, it's going to be a freaking dance party", I muttered, finally looking up at my brothers, who were both watching me intently.

There was silence between us until Dean mumbled, "You don't dance..."

I sighed, grabbing my bag as I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Don't be late picking me up!", I warned, kneeling down to Dean's window.

"Have fun now, pumpkin", Dean cooed smirking, as Sam gave me a sympathetic smile. Then they sped off leaving me alone with hundreds of teenagers. Oh, joy.

I turned around facing the entry of the Salt Lake High, bundles of students dragging their feet into the two front doors. I inhaled a deep breath and dragged my feet as well, walking up the long stairs and entered the over-crowded halls of the school.

Numerous crowds were jumbled together, catching up and telling their friends how they spent their weekend. A couple of girls were reapplying their lip gloss, using the mirrors in their lockers and some teens were bumping and nudging passing students so they would get our of their way. Then the bell rang, deafening my ears. Everyone dissolved quickly after that, shuffling into their assigned classrooms.

I waited until it was clear and made my way over to the front desk. A guy in his early-twenties sat behind the desk typing away on the computer. He had short dark brown hair nearly bald, dark chocolate eyes and dark stubble on his jaw.

"Hey, my name's Jaime. It's my first day here", I explained in an unsure tone looking down at the guy in the seat who stopped typing and looked up at me with a friendly smile.

"Oh, yeah", he said, and rummaged through some papers on his desk. He finally stopped at one and pulled it up, holding it to his face, "Jaime Lynn Spears", he read, raising an eyebrow and looking at me.

I cringed then coughed, taken off guard, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Jaime Lynn Spears", he chuckled then stopped quickly, trying to compose himself, "That's your name, isn't it?", he asked, seeing how I was just as surprised as he was.

"Yes... yes it is", I hissed, looking down at my feet as I muttered hushed profanities which are going to be repeated to Dean when I see him next. I'm going to kill him! Out of all alias's he had to embarrass me with Britney Spears younger sisters name. What a douche!

"What did you say?", the guy asked, hearing my hushed muttering.

I looked up at him innocently, "Nothing", I smiled, trying to make it look as real as possible since anger was flooding through my veins. "So is that my timetable?", I asked, pointing to the paper in his hands, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah", he stuttered, confused with my behaviour as he handed it to me.

I took it, quickly looking down at the subjects my brothers chose for me. I know they were going to bite me in the ass somehow.

English, that's compulsory.  
>Maths, I'm going to kill them! They know I hate dealing with numbers.<br>Photography, thankfully they have some heart and chose my favourite subject.  
>Gym, awesome! And lucky last...<br>Computer Studies, I'll pass that easily.

"All good?", he asked, seeing how I was so engulfed in my timetable.

"Awesome", I muttered, sarcastically looking back up at him and he chuckled silently.

"Here's your official Salt Lake High homework diary!", he said in a sarcastic over-excited tone, handing me a plain navy diary with the school logo on it.

"Pretty sure I'm not going to use this", I muttered.

"Yeah, no one really does", he chuckled, "So that's everything you need. I'll show you to your first class... which is?", he asked, getting up and walking around the desk, standing beside me.

I looked down and skimmed my timetable, "Umm... Math, room B72", I groaned, really not wanting my first class to be math.

He nodded, "That's in the other building", he directed and began walking down the hall as I quickly followed him. "The rooms with the letter 'A' are in this building. The ones with the letter 'B' are in the building next to the gym", he explained as we exited the building. He pointed to the building right opposite us which had a sign reading 'B Block' positioned at the top of the entry.

The school wasn't very big, two big buildings, a gym, a big grass area and a cement one with a huge shade cloth over it. Well, that's all I could see from where I was.

"That's the gym there", he pointed to the smaller building next to the B Block. Then he started walking again, towards the B Block building with me in toe.

"So Jaime, where you from?", he asked, making small talk as he walked me to class.

"Uhh, all over really", I answered turning to him. He gave me a questioning look, "My dad travels a lot for work so I go where he goes, I guess", I added, looking down at my feet. That wasn't really a lie but it was missing out a whole lot of truths. Like the fact that my father wasn't actually around anymore since he's out searching for the thing that killed my mother. That I was actually with my brothers and were travelling across America hunting supernatural beings.

"That must really suck", he said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm used to it", I shrugged then turned to him. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name..."

"Oh, sorry", he chuckled, shaking his head, "The name's Dan Darley, or as the kids call me, 'Danny Boy', 'Office Dude' or my personal favourite, 'The Guy That Sends Us To The Principal'", he laughed, rubbing his jaw as he shook his head.

"Really?", I laughed, finding the names amusing.

"Yeah, teenagers can be very creative", he snorted. We finally stopped at a navy door with a small window in it. "So this is it, Room B72", he showed me, pointing to the sign on the door.

I peeked through the small window, seeing a short bald man in his late forties standing in front of a whiteboard as he talked to the class. The board was filled with numbers and equations written in black and red marker. Just seeing the whiteboard was making me cringe internally. "Thanks", I mumbled, not wanting to walk through the door.

"No worries", he knocked hard on the door, and the teacher huffed at the interruption and strode towards the door. "Morning, Mr Donovict. You have a new student joining you"

"Ohh... I wasn't informed about this", he scowled annoyed as he adjusted the black rimmed glasses on his nose, "Well, come on in", he huffed, waving a hand into the room.

I sighed, and walked slowly into the room facing a classroom full of teenagers all in their individual desks. They stared at me curiously, some didn't even blink.

"Thank you Mr Darley", he nodded at Dan and then closed the door, walking beside me. "Class, this is our new student...", he paused, and bobbed his head down to my level. "Sorry, what was your name dear?"

"Jaime... Lynn Spears", I mumbled, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Jaime Lynn Spears", Mr Donovict announced loudly so the whole class could hear. Thanks man!

The classroom giggled, chuckled, and whispered silently at my name. What an awesome start!

"So please, make her welcome and yada, yada, yada. You can take any empty seat you want", he ordered impatiently, waving his hand around the room.

I nodded, and walked over to the empty seat in the back right corner of the room, near the window. I sat down and dropped my bag at my feet, pulling a book and some pens out of it.

"Okay, so with this sort if equation", the teacher said, pointing to a bundle of numbers on the board, "We have to solve it a bit differently than the last one", he began and babbled on and on about it, saying things to me that made no sense.

I was useless at mathematics. I just really didn't see the use of it. Just teach us our timetables, how to add, subtract and divide. All the simple stuff needed in life, and that's it. No need for algebra, freaking pie tables and all that other crap. All pie tables did was make me hungry... and remind me of Dean.

I just sat silently in the back, doodling little stick figures in the back of my book. One had a Mohawk and large combat boots, and the other was taller with shaggy long hair. They both had a gun pointed at them by a shorter stick figure that had long wavy hair, which I scribbled with a red pen. I'm sure you've already guessed what was happening in my masterpiece.

"Jaime", a strong frustrated voice, roared from above me.

I looked up at Mr Donovict, beaming an innocent smile.

"Please stop scribbling in your book. This is math class, not art", he reprimanded, then slammed a thick blue textbook on my desk, "This is your new textbook. Please bring it to every class and take care of it because we'll be collecting them back at the end of the year", he instructed and walked back to the front of the class.

I groaned, glaring at the thick text book. That's going to make my bag a whole lot heavier.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the bell roared through the classroom bringing me a little sense of relief. I quickly shoved the stupid text book and my things into my bag.<p>

"Everyone, please do page 57 for homework. I'll be checking it next lesson", Mr Donovict announced. The students quickly scribbled that in their books, a few actually using their diaries.

I rolled my eyes and quickly shuffled out of class, being the first one out. I followed the crowd of teens who were pushing their way to the cafeteria which was at the end of the same building, B Block.

I entered the cafeteria, seeing bundles of tables and chairs in the center and the kitchen and lunch ladies at the far end slopping food into people's trays. I got in line, purchased a Snickers bar and a bottle of water, ignoring the stares I got from almost everyone because they didn't recognise my face. Yes, I am new here. Idiots.

I didn't want the hassle of trying to find an empty seat, or trying to find someone to sit with since I didn't want to get attached to anyone during my time here. So I collected my lunch and exited the cafeteria through two large already opened doors. They lead to the quiet and empty grassy area of the school. Not much students were out here. A few were scattered across the grass eating lunch and sitting in a circle of friends. It was nice. There was a big tree at the far end and I made my way towards it. I sat down and leaned my back on the tree, letting out a sigh of happiness from finally being alone.

I dropped my bag at my feet and got comfortable as I reached for my iPod.

"Hey", I heard a voice from above me, startling me from the silence I was enjoying.

My head swung up seeing that office guy, Dan shadowing over me. "Hi...", I replied, giving him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry but I always have my lunch here", he said, nodding at the spot under the tree I was currently sitting in.

"Don't you work here?", I asked, confused that he would be sitting outside rather than inside in the teachers' lounge or something.

"Yeah, but I don't like lunching with the teachers. They're all old and boring. And because I like the fresh air after being stuffed behind a desk for four hours", he explained, a sandwich wrapped in foil in his hands.

"Fair enough", I nodded and shuffled over, not wanting to move from under the cool tree.

He smiled and sat beside me, leaning his back against the tree as well. He then unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it. "So why are you sitting here, rather than the cafeteria?", he asked, with his mouth full.

I shrugged, not really wanting to get into it. "I've got my reasons", I mumbled and opened my Snickers taking a big bite out of it, crunching the melting chocolate in my mouth.

He nodded sensing I didn't want to elaborate and we both ate in a comfortable silence until we finished.

I scrunched the chocolate wrapper in my hands and pulled out the brown paper bag Dean gave me this morning, throwing my rubbish in it.

"'Jaime's a loser'?", Dan raised his brow as he read the words doodled on my paper bag.

"Yeah, my brother thinks he's funny"

He chuckled, "My little seven-year-old-brother does that to me sometimes too. And I just burn when I find 'Dan's a homo', randomly written in my books"

I laughed unable to hold it in, "Homo?", I questioned, surprised that a seven year old already knows what that means.

Dan nodded, "He watches a lot of TV", he explained, shaking his head unapprovingly.

"Well, at least your brother is a child. My brother is twenty-six"

Dan chuckled loudly this time, "Wow, that must be tough"

"Yeah, it is", I admitted, shaking my head with a smile. Dean is a pain.

Just then the bell rang, interrupting our conversation and to my surprise I got a little annoyed, I was actually enjoying Dan's company.

He huffed and stood, "Anyways, back to work", he muttered unenthusiastically, pointing his thumb towards the school building.

"Back to school", I groaned, getting up as well as I pulled out my timetable. I skimmed over it, English next.

"You need me to show you where your next class is?", He asked.

"Nah, I'll figure it out", I told him. I wanted to struggle to find my next class so I could be late. Nothing beats the 'I'm late because I'm new' excuse.

"Okay, catch you later", he collected his rubbish, making his way back to the front office.

I turned, seeing the oval already surrounded with students, scattering to their next class. Room A27, that's in the first building. I began walking there and in a matter of seconds everyone dissolved again into their classes. Walking in the now empty halls, I skimmed passed the classrooms reading the numbers on the doors, 24... 25...26... 27, this is it.

I peeked through the small window on the door and saw a tall lady in her late thirties, wearing a three-quarter black skirt, black stockings, and a white tucked in blouse. She was smiling and chatting away in front of the class. She looked quite sophisticated.

I didn't want to enter right away so I stood beside the door so she wouldn't see me from the window and took out my phone from my pocket. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ears.

"Jay Bear! How's school?", Dean asked in a fake over-excited voice. He knew why I was calling.

"I'm going to kill you Dean!", I growled into the phone in a hushed voice.

Dean laughed, amused. "I've been waiting for this phone call all morning, Miss Spears", he snorted, then bursted into a fit of laughs.

"It's not funny!", I almost yelled, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Okay, okay your right. It's not funny...", Dean said in a serious tone, then paused. "It's freaking hilarious!", he chuckled, the seriousness in his voice completely gone.

"I'm going to end you!", I yelled into the phone, then shut it in his face.

"Umm, excuse me?", an annoyed voice said from beside me.

I looked to my right seeing my English teacher standing beside her opened door. I smiled up at her innocently. Crap. "Sorry. Uhh... I'm in your class"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, why are you yelling outside for, come in"

I walked into the class, everyone staring holes through my head again. Some I recognised from my math class, and the rest all probably already informed that there was a new girl. I could tell from the 'oh-that's-her' look on their faces.

"You're Jaime Lynn Spears, correct?", the teacher asked, already informed of my arrival. Before I could respond, she began talking again. "My name is Mrs Kellogs. I know you're new, but please try not to be late to my class again. And never use your phone and have loud conversations outside my classroom either", she warned with an annoying tight smile.

"No problem", I hissed not liking her attitude. Even though I was in the wrong, it doesn't mean she had she be such an ass about it.

"Okay", she nodded with a more sincere smile. "Take a seat", she nodded to the seats in the front where the students were just watching me.

I walked again to a seat in the back, beside the window and took out my things.

Ms Kellogs walked over to my desk with a sheets in her hands, "We're just going through the use of similes and personification today", she explained, placing two work sheets on my desk before returning to the front of the class.

I looked down at the sheets, already knowing what a simile and personification are. I glanced out the window as the class discussed the definition of the two words. I was daydreaming, staring blankly at the big tree that I was sitting under at lunch.

It felt weird being here. I've been off school for probably three months now. School sucks but you kind of forget how much it sucks until you come back. The only reason Dean and Sam let me go that long without enrolling me into another school is because the job got pretty intense. We had job after job filled with creatures we haven't even encountered before. And also because I had to leave my last school because the school counselor became a little too nosy with me and my family. She saw how distant I was with my classmates and how I came to school with fresh cuts and bruises from small weekend hunts. She began questioning me about my life at home, my father, my dead mother and my brothers. I kept my answers short and lied through my teeth but she kept picking and picking until I finally lashed out. I remember the sweet words I uttered which got me in so much trouble that we had to skip town before the school counselor called social services...

_"I know what you're trying to do, lady! No, I'm not being abused by my father. No, my brothers don't pick on me to the point they emotionally scar me. No, I'm not still affected by my mother's death. No, I'm not damaged by the fact that my family travels a lot. And no I don't have any form of anxiety or depression. Just leave me and my family the hell alone before I reign down on your family!"_

"Jaime", Ms Kellogs called my name, which made me jump in my seat.

"Yeah?", I turned from the window, looking at Ms Kellogs and the rest of the class who had their eyes on me.

"Is there something more interesting outside that window?", she asked, as the class silently giggled.

"No", I answered, holding my tongue from letting out a smart ass remark.

"Then please pay attention", she looked down at the sheet in her hands then back at me again. "What is the answer to question eight on your sheet?", she asked, wanting to get me involved with the class.

I looked down at my sheet, reading the question:

_8) 'The tall old building yelled in pain as it was slowly demolished into pieces.'  
><em>_ Is this sentence a simile or a use of personification?'_

I looked back up at the waiting teacher, "Its personification", I answered, too easy.

"Correct, and which word illustrates that?", she asked, thinking it was a lucky guess.

"Yelled", I answered, again easily. I'm not going to get it anything wrong, sucker.

"Good", she smiled and she continued teaching the class.

I looked down at my sheet, acting as if I was reading it but I was just day dreaming again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went quite smoothly. I had Photography after English and the teacher explained how darkrooms are made, and how they work for the whole period rather then actually taking us to one.<p>

Then it was lunch. I saw Dan sitting underneath the tree but I didn't want to intrude on his lunch spot. So I sat underneath a way smaller tree on the opposite side of the oval didn't have much shade.

Then last period I had Computers which consisted of the teacher showing us how to use PowerPoint on a projector in the front of the class. I already knew how to use it and if I didn't, I usually just fiddle around with new programs and after a little bit, I'll be a pro at it. So instead I decided to play some computer games. But the school blocked all the fun websites so I spent a couple of minutes hacking the school system until I could access any website I wanted. It was a fun last period.

The bell rang and I didn't quickly run out because I was about to beat my high score in Tetris. By the time I lost and failed, the room was nearly empty. I quickly grabbed my bag and got out, relief hitting me when I exited the two large front doors of the school.

As soon as I walked out, I heard the low rumble of the Impala in the distance. I smiled as I saw it driving slowly through the busy street and parked not too far away. I quickly made my way over and got in the back seat, "Greetings douchbags", I glared at my brothers, who were looking back at me from their seats.

"Hey, watch your mouth", Dean grunted pulling off the kerb and driving slowly down the busy street scattered with teenagers.

What's his problem? He wasn't the one being called Miss Spears all day!

"How was your first day?", Sam asked, genuinely interested as he turned in his seat to face me.

"Boring", I answered honestly, "But it was such a joy being called Jaime Lynn Spears all day", I grunted sarcastically, glaring holes through Deans head already knowing it was all his idea. Sam wasn't that mean.

My brothers both started laughing, and I let out a small chuckled as well unwillingly. It was quite funny, I had to admit.

"Don't blame me it was all Dean", Sam smiled, after he stopped laughing trying to defend himself with his hands raised.

Dean nodded very proud of himself.

"Well, thanks for embarrassing me", I rolled my eyes, seeing he was very happy with himself. "So whose idea was it to choose math for me?"

"That was me", Sam chirped in, raising his hand innocently.

"Why? You know I hate that subject, and I royally suck at it. Now I'll definitely never get my GED", I argued, getting angry because he knew I hate dealing with numbers.

"I know, but mathematics is a very important subject, Jay. The only reason you fail is because you never actually bother to try", He lectured.

"I don't bother to try anymore because I know I'm just going to fail", I argued.

"Well if you have that negative attitude of course you're not going to get it"

"Maybe I have this negative attitude because I know I've tried and sucked"

"You can't give up...", Sam began but I interrupted him.

"I can..."

"Enough", Dean ordered, getting annoyed from our senseless arguing, his eyes still focused on the road. "Jaime, you're doing math and you're going to pass with flying colours. I don't care how much you hate it. If you need help, Sammy is a nerd and he can always help you"

I groaned, and slouched back in my seat, knowing that there was no point in arguing. Dean's word was always final.

But I'm supposed to be a normal teenager. And teenagers are supposed to rebel, right?  
>Okay, so I decided. Tomorrow I'm going to get Dan to change math to another subject for me.<p>

What my brothers don't know won't hurt them, right?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Ma Peeps!

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though there wasn't much Sam and Dean in it, and it was quite longer than the others.  
>Tell me how you feel about this chapter. I don't know if I'm completely happy with it.<p>

What do you think of Dan Darley? Did any of the teachers remind you of your own at school? I know I've had my fair share of annoying teachers!

Anyways, thanks for everyone's kind words so far.

Rose x.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The ride home from school was fairly quiet. I was tired from having to start school early in the morning after having such little sleep from the hunt last night. I was frustrated with my brothers. Why don't I have a say on what subjects I want to learn?

When we returned to our motel, Sam went straight to his laptop and Dean began skimming through heaps of old books that were piled up on his bed.

I dropped my bag at the door watching them curiously, "Did you find a job?", I asked but I received no reply. My brothers were still set on what they were doing. I couldn't tell if they were ignoring me or if they really didn't realise I said anything. "Hello?", I said louder, trying to get their attention.

Dean's head shot up, "Yes. Sam and I found a job", he answered quickly, then looked back down at the thick brown leather book he was reading.

"Alright. Give me the details so I can research", I told them, stepping forward. They always informed me of what we're hunting. Why weren't they including me in this?

"It's okay. You have school to focus on", Sam said softly, then his eyes returned to the computer screen.

"School?", I scoffed, thinking he was kidding. When I realised he was being serious I took a step forward angrily, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Dean and I are going to take care of it"

"You're not going to let me hunt? This is bullshit!", I yelled furious. They can't just set me to the side while they hunt. Hunting isn't going to distract me from school work. If they didn't realise I'm not part of the male population, I can multi-task.

"Hey, watch your language!", Dean scolded, lifting his head up from the book. "And stop being so melodramatic. This job is an easy salt and burn. Sammy and I can handle it. We want you to just focus on graduating for the time being, okay. We have a lot of research to do. So go do your homework or something", Dean shooed me away with his hand, making me feel small and useless.

How dare he? And melodramatic? I'm not being a melodramatic! I've been joining them on every case for so long. He can't just cut me off and call me melodramatic when I argue. I stood in my spot, shocked and angry. Are they seriously not going to let me hunt until I graduate?

"This isn't fair! I'm not a freaking child. I can balance school and hunting", I began to argue.

"Jaime", Sam sighed, rubbing his face. "We're not doing this to hurt you. We just think it's the best way for you to be fully focused on your school work. Afterwards we can hit the road and hunt together like we always do", he explained, trying to make me feel better by painting a happy picture of being on the road again. It wasn't working.

"That's…"

"Enough. You don't get a say in this. It's not up for discussion.", Dean said firmly, giving me a fierce glare telling me not to argue.

I wanted to yell, scream and fight about why I thought this was all unfair. But I knew not to open my mouth after Dean gave me that don't-argue-with-me look. I learnt not to fight back when I get that look. It doesn't end pretty. So I shut my mouth, profanities running through my brain as I grabbed my school bag and sat on the empty bed. I took out my math text book and began trying to do the homework Mr Donovict told us to do.

Ten long minutes later, I was still trying to solve the fist equation. "Screw this", I muttered to myself, and slammed the book shut in frustration. I leaned back on the headboard and kicked the books off my bed, taking out my iPod and roaring music through my ears.

I saw Dean eyeing me, his eyes glaring a hole through my head. But he chose not to say anything and looked back down at his book.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dan", I greeted walking towards the front desk.<p>

"Hey, what's up?", He said, looking up from a notepad he was writing on.

"Would you be able to change one of my subjects for me?"

"Yeah", He nodded simply, like it wasn't problem as he turned to his computer, hovering his fingers over the keyboard in thought. "What was your...", he paused, then he jumped slightly like he remembered something,"Oh yeah... Spears", he smirked as he remembered my lastname.

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. I was stuck with this stupid name, wasn't I?

"So which subject?", he asked, typing my name into the computer.

"Math"

He chuckled, "Why? Was the first lesson so difficult for you?"

"Math is always difficult for me. It's useless and frustrating"

"Then why did you choose it in the first place?", he asked, still typing away, his eyes on the screen.

"I didn't, my brothers chose it for me. I wasn't here when they enrolled me. They know I hate the subject, but I guess they feel it's 'important'", I quoted imported, seeing how that's how Sam described it.

"It is kind of important", he said honestly, looking up from the screen.

"Not really. It's not like I'm going college after I graduate or anything", I huffed.

"Why not?", He asked curious and I realised I said too much.

I sighed, annoyed about having to lie about my life, "Because I'm following the family business". Well, that wasn't really a lie.

"Which is what?"

"Are you done?", I asked, nodding at the screen, not wanting to answer the question.

Dan gave me a weird look but nodded. "Yeah, what subject do you want to replace it with?", He turned the screen so I could see the list of options.

I skimmed through them, trying to find an easy one, "Art", I chose excitedly when my eyes set on the word. Why didn't my brothers choose art for me earlier? They know I love drawing. I have a sketchbook filled with drawings of trees, sunsets, lakes, motels, the impala and much more. I'm not really good but I don't completely suck either.

Dan nodded and began typing away on the computer again when the morning bell rang. "Don't worry about being late. I'll write you a note", he mumbled, his eyes still on the screen.

I nodded, relieved since I had math first period.

After a minute he finally looked up, "All done", he stood up, holding up my new timetable in his hands.

I went to grab it but he didn't let go. I looked up, seeing a smile on his face.

"I saw you sitting under that small tree yesterday at lunch, looking all uncomfortable with the sun in your eyes. I'm willing to share my nice big shadowy tree with you", He offered, still not letting go of the timetable.

"Aww, you're willing to sacrifice it, for me?", I faked being in shock, holding my hand to my chest.

Dan chuckled, finally letting go of the timetable, "Hey, just being nice", he pulled out a late slip and quickly filled it out for me.

"Thanks", I nodded, taking the slip and said goodbye before walking to math class. I walked in, seeing Mr Donovict stop in the middle of his sentence and turn to me.

"Miss Spears, late again I see?", Mr Donovict glared at me, when I entered the class.

"Not really, since I don't attend your class anymore. Just thought I'll give this back", I said happily, pulling out the heavy math text book from my bag and handing it to him.

"What are you talking about?", He asked very confused and disgusted with my behaviour.

"Well, yesterday when I was drawing in class you told me, 'this is math, not art'. So... I dropped this class for art", I smiled and turned towards the door, "Later Donovict", I called as I left the classroom and made my way to art.

This is going to be a good day, I can feel it!

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. I bought food from the cafeteria and was making my way to the exit when someone knocked into me roughly, making me nearly drop the bottle of water in my hands.<p>

"Watch it", I groaned, quickly turning around to see who the idiot was. It was obvious it was done on purpose. I wouldn't be so mean if I knew it was an accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there", smirked a guy with brown messy styled hair and hazel eyes who had a long scar through his left eyebrow. His skin was summery bronze and he had a strong jaw line with full lips. You could see his athletic body, especially his muscular arms through his red football jersey. He was cute, really cute. And he knew it too. By the look on his face, bumping into me was no accident. The way he spoke and walked, it represented confidence and pride. And no matter how good looking you are, someone that is clearly that full of themselves is an automatic turn off.

"I'm sure you didn't", I muttered and was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him.

"You know... we don't get much red-heads around here", he smirked, leaning closer to me so I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek.

Red-heads? It's dyed you idiot. No one is naturally this dark red. But I didn't give it much thought because he was currently holding me too close for comfort.

"Let go of me...", I told him threateningly, trying to keep myself calm so I wouldn't get myself in trouble.

"Aww, playing hard to get, are we?", he chuckled, "You know you're all the talk around school. The mysterious new girl, who doesn't want to make any friends. Why? You think you're too good for us here at Salt Lake, huh?", he spat angrily, like he was annoyed and a little jealous that I was getting the attention of his peers.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to let go of me", I hissed, growing angry. I felt the whole cafeteria watching us. All I wanted was for him to get out of my space so I could get out of here. The last thing I wanted was trouble. I was meant to be unnoticed, not the talk of the school.

"Why? What are you going to do, run home to your mummy?", he snickered looking over to his friends who were laughing. He was clearly doing this for the attention. And run home to your mummy? Children use that to tease each other.

And now his time was up. He was really pissing me off. Why did he have to start trouble for? I was minding my own business and I didn't bother anyone. Without thinking, I pulled my leg back and kneed him hard in the groin. When his hands let go of me, I quickly hooked my left knuckle into his nose.

The boy fell straight to the ground as he held his bleeding nose, blood oozing between his fingers.

"You little bitch!", he yelled, still laying on the floor, grunting in pain.

"Me?", I questioned angrily, "Look whose on the floor", I scoffed.

The cafeteria muffled into a giggle then it grew into laughter. Why are they laughing? They're supposed to hate me and ignore me forever because I kicked this guy's ass, who I'm guessing was one of the popular kids. Great, now that I've ruined this jerk's reputation. It's not going to be the last I hear from him. No matter how much you try to be invisible, you always get sought out. This is not going to be good.

"You alright, Jason?", I saw his friend trying to help the him up.

I saw a teacher coming towards us, trying to get pass the crowd of teenagers and I quickly shuffled away to the exit without being seen. When I was out, I began making my way towards Dan who was sitting underneath the tree, eating a sandwich.

"Hey", he greeted, and scooted over for me to sit.

"Hi", I huffed, still a little edgy from what just happened.

"You alright?", he asked, and I was just about to reply that I was 'fine' when the principal came barging out of the cafeteria doors, marching towards me.

"Jaime Lynn Spears", he called angrily, getting closer.

I sighed, putting my head down as Dan looked at me confused. "I can never catch a freaking break", I mumbled under my breath and stood up, returning my uneaten sandwich to my bag.

Principal Collins, who I haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet, was now standing in front of me with dark angry eyes. He looked nice when I saw him around, but right now he looked furious. He has a British accent which really seems to emphasise his power. He's in his early forty's, with black short hair combed to the side and a clean shaved jaw.

"Yes?", I asked, trying to act like I had no idea what was happening.

"Do you think it was appropriate to kick Jason Fisher in the groin and break his nose?", he asked calmly, with his eyebrow raised.

I heard Dan let out a little snort, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yes", I replied truthfully. How do you answer a question like that?

Principal Collins jaw clenched, as he waited for me to give an explanation.

"He grabbed me first, I was just defending myself. I'm pretty sure this wasn't Jason's first time in a fight... maybe the first one he lost but I bet he has a history of picking on students", I told him, crossing my arms, taking my chances.

"Violence isn't tolerated at this school, Miss Spears! No matter what", he yelled, choosing not to comment on my accusations, which meant I was clearly right.

"Well, it was beat or be beaten. I just chose to defend myself", I tried to explain but he didn't care.

"Come with me!", he yelled, fed up with the way I was trying to justify my actions.

I turned back to Dan and gave him a tired huff and smile as a goodbye, and followed Principal Collins to his office.

Dean's going to have a field day with this!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Writer's Note:<span>_**

Hey Peoples!

Sorry for being a little delayed. I usually update sooner but I've been so busy helping my sister move houses, I haven't had the time.  
>I hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it.<p>

Let me know what you think about the new characters, and maybe what you'll like to see next.

All suggestions, comments and criticism are welcome!

Rose x.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I sat outside the Principal's office, bouncing my knee up and down as I waited impatiently. Dean was inside with Principal Collins discussing what I did. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear what they were saying but all I could hear were their muffled voices. Though, I could differentiate between the Principal's voice and Dean's voice, and Dean didn't sound too happy.

Then their muffled voices stopped and the door swung open revealing a pissed off looking Dean, followed by a calm looking Principal Collins. They shook each others hands as a goodbye and I stood from my seat, feeling intimidated by the hard glare my brother was giving me.

"Thank you", Dean nodded, letting go of his hand.

"No problem, Mr Spears", he nodded back.

I would have laughed at Dean being called 'Mr Spears' but I was too anxious. I hate having Dean angry with me.

"So Jaime...", Collins said turning to me, "After a long talk, your brother convinced me to give you a chance and drop the suspension. I condemn violence at my school, but I know you're going through a rough time right now so instead I'm going to punish you with one week of after school detentions"

I turned to Dean with a questioning look. What did he tell him?

"Thanks...", I mumbled softly, not sure of what to say.

"But you're on thin ice, Jaime. I will not tolerate behaviour like this again", Principal Collins warned with a look saying 'you-better-not-screw-up'

I just gave Collins a nod, not wanting to make any promises as I turned to my brother.

Dean gave the principal one last nod before he huffed, "Let's go", and turned on his heel marching down the hallway, not waiting for me to follow.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Principal Collins said more pleasantly, waiting for me to follow my brother.

I sighed and quickly followed Dean out of the school and joined him in the Impala.

As soon as we got in the car, he turned to face me from the driver's seat. He didn't even bother turning on the ignition before he began to lecture me. Yep, he's angry.

"Would you like to explain yourself before I get started?", Dean suggested in a tone that was evident that he was trying to keep calm.

"Look, the guy had it coming. He wouldn't back off and to my defense, after he grabbed me I gave him five whole seconds to let go until I pounded him... I think I was pretty fair"

Dean's glare bore into my head, "You broke his nose!", he yelled waving his hands around, "I understand that teenagers can be bullies sometimes but I know you could have handled the situation way better then breaking the kid's nose. Look, you know I always want you to protect yourself and to fight if someone is hurting you but this is different. You were surrounded in the cafeteria, you could have pushed him away, you didn't have to punch him. I had to lie and tell Principal Collins that you're acting up because dad is away on business and you really miss him. I had to throw in the whole motherless thing in there too", Dean said more softly, unhappy about the fact that he had to mention mum. His jaw tensed and he shook his head.

"Dean..." I began but he lifted his hand to silence me.

"I don't wanna hear it", he snapped, his anger beginning to rise again. "You punching some kid isn't acceptable but that's not what I'm really mad about", he explained, fury rolling off his tongue.

"What?", I asked totally confused.

"Your Principal told me that your math teacher, Mr Donovict put in a complaint about you", he spat.

My heart froze. Crap!

"He said when you dropped his class, you were very rude and you doodled all over the text book you returned to him", Dean raised his brow, waiting for me to say something.

I didn't say a word, knowing that there was no excuse or lie I could muster up that would save my ass.

He groaned at my silence, "You dropped math!?"

"Yes, but Dean..."

"No! I specifically told you that you had to do math and you went behind my back and dropped it. Did you think I wouldn't find out?", He yelled.

"I knew you would eventually but I don't care. Why don't I get a choice, huh?", I questioned, getting angry, "Why am I still even here? Dad's gone! It doesn't bloody matter what the hell he wants. When he decides to come back, then I'll go back to school. This is bull!"

My father is a very touchy subject for me. Ever since he left, I felt my anger towards him grow and grow. I've been trying to shove down my emotions and ignore it but I can't take it anymore. How can he just leave us? He says he's out there to find the thing that killed mum, but getting revenge is breaking our family apart. Dad and I have always had a love/hate relationship. He's my father and I love him but he always seems to belittle me because I'm a girl and the youngest.

When we used to go out on hunts I was either waiting in the Impala or in the motel because it was too dangerous. Or I'll be given the most stupidest job while they take on all the action. And when he actually lets me in on the action, I'm forced to stick to his side or to one of my brothers. The only time I get to hunt properly is when Dean and I hunt by ourselves. Even though Dean runs the show, we are actually a team. And now that Sammy has joined us, it's been better then ever. I finally feel a part of something. I actually feel like I'm helping, that I'm saving lives.

I was sick of this. Talking about my father made me angry and I just wanted to be alone, not yelled at. I turned to make my way out of the car and opened the door.

But Dean quickly grabbed my arm stopping me from going anywhere, "Where the hell do you think you're going?", He yelled, pushing me back into my seat roughly. "First of all, watch your mouth. Second, Dads coming back and when he does he's going to be pissed when he finds out you didn't graduate. And guess who he's going to blame, me! So quit being a wise-ass and start focusing. You're going to do math, and you're going to graduate. Do I make myself clear?"

I groaned and crossed my arms angrily as I stared out the car window, not wanting to face him. I hate this! Why does he like to make my life more difficult than it already is? Now I have to face Mr Donovict again.

"Do I make myself clear?", Dean repeated but with even more anger in his tone, if it was even possible.

"Crystal", I muttered still staring out the window agitated, my shoulders tense as I crossed my arms tightly in anger.

"Good", he growled, finally turning on the ignition and switching on the stereo to full volume, eliminating the heated silence that was going to happen the whole ride home.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Ello!

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy lately so I haven't had the time to write much.

Anyways, please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think.  
>Do you think I'm portraying Sam and Dean's characters properly?<p>

Let me know,  
>Rose x.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was Friday, the next day after getting in trouble at school. I woke to Sam gently shaking my shoulder. I was exhausted! Yesterday, we moved from the crappy, dirty motel room to a small, nice and clean apartment not far from my school. I guess it's official. We're here to stay... at least for a while.

Our apartment was in an old building block on the second floor. It looked pretty old on the outside with a moldy brick exterior and spiderweb filled windows, but the inside was pretty nice and cosy. The apartment was fairly modern too. It was simply furnished with nothing too out there. It had all the necessities. And the best news of all, I had my own room! It's a luxury to finally have some privacy. After all the years of being stuck in the Impala and in small one roomed motel's with my dad and brothers, this was awesome!

My room was pretty small with all white walls and a built in mirror wardrobe covering the right wall. There was a large window that let in a lot of natural light on the far wall where the single bed laid under. A small white wooden side table sat on the left of the bed and the final piece of furniture also in white wood, a desk with a wheely chair on the left side of the room. It was nice and cosy.

"Come on, Jay. I know your tired but it's time to get up...", Sam called softly lifting the blanket I covered my head with when he called me the first time.

"I don wan gho", I mumbled into my pillow.

Sam chuckled and I heard the clang of glass hit my bedside table. "I made you some coffee", he bribed me. I sniffed and the strong, beautiful aroma filled my nose.

I smiled and lifted the blanket off me as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed the coffee mug and slowly slurped up the steaming hot brown liquid. "You're my favourite today, Sammy", I mumbled as I drank.

"Aren't I always?", Sam asked with a smirk and raised brow as he kneeled down to my level.

Sam knew that Dean and I were very close. When Sam left for Stanford, Dean and I had to stick together when Dad went away on hunts. Dean taught me nearly everything I knew about hunting. We've been through so much together. From hunting evil, to stitching each other up, to escaping the authorities. It brought us closer. Dean practically raised me. I'm not saying I wasn't close to Sam. Sam and I can talk about anything and everything. He's smart and has this suprising humour at times. And most of all he makes me feel safe. I know I can always count on him. It's just that I had that history with Dean that I didn't have with Sam when he went to college.

"Sometimes", I smiled mischievously with a shrug.

Sam chuckled and stood up, "Come on, I'm driving you to school. Dean's still out like a light"

* * *

><p>School.<br>The worst place on the planet.

It's been a pretty rough day so far. Yesterday, Dean informed Principal Collins that he wanted me to be put back into math class since I dropped it without his consent. So it wasn't fun walking back into math class and facing Mr Donovict again. He had an evil smirk combined with an unhappy glare when I told him I would be joining his class again. During class, he slammed my textbook on my desk and said, "Welcome back", in a not so welcoming tone.

The whole day my classmates have been eyeing me out and not so subtly whispering about me. They were obviously discussing the events from yesterday in the cafeteria. When Recess came, Jason (the boy whose nose I broke) and his friends, which consisted of boys in football jerseys and girls who were wearing colours that were too bright for the human eye, were death staring me the whole time that I was in the cafeteria. I saw people point and whisper, 'That's the girl that punched Jason' and 'Yeah, that's her'. I think that just pissed Jason off more. I could almost see the flames in his eyes as he glared at me. I bought a sandwich and got out of there as soon as I could, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares and glares I was receiving.

Dan started laughing at me as soon as he saw me walking towards him underneath our tree.

"You got in trouble, aye?"

"Shut it", I groaned as I sat down beside him.

"I couldn't help but smile when Principal Collins came by my desk yesterday so I could fix up your timetable"

"Drop it, Dan"

"I told you Math is important", he hummed, trying to annoy me some more.

I tried to ignore Dan for the rest of Recess but I couldn't since he kept poking me and trying to make me laugh. I gave in when he handed me a Snickers bar as a peace offering.

* * *

><p>Photography and English class consisted of more staring and whispering of my classmates. I think there's some really absurd rumours going on about me but I chose to ignore them. When the lunch bell rang, I quickly made my way out of English as I skipped going to the cafeteria and went straight to the oval, to the tree. I thought about Dan as I walked. He was nice. I like him because he was older and mature, unlike the teenagers here. I can actually conversate with him about things other then celebrities, makeup and boy bands. Even though he wasn't a classmate or my age, he was really becoming a good friend.<p>

Wait! I wasn't meant to make friends...

Before I could ponder more on the subject, I felt a pull on the strap of my bag pulling me slightly back with it. Before I could react I felt two strong hands grab each arm, pulling me backwards until my back was fiercely slammed into a brick wall.

I pulled forward trying to pry out of the grips of what looked like two very large senior boys wearing football jerseys. Are those the guys I saw hanging out with Jason? I didn't think about it too much as continued to try to get away again but they were too strong. They were smart too because they held me securely so I couldn't use my legs to knee them where it hurts either.

I huffed out annoyed, frustrated with my small size. Dad and Dean are fairly tall, and Sam's a giant! Why did I get corrupted genes and turn out short and small?

"Alright. What do you losers want?", I huffed out acting bored with the situation, when actually I was getting angrier by the second.

I heard a chuckle and I looked up seeing Jason walking towards us. He had a wide grin on his face accompanied with a nice black shiner on his left eye and a swollen red nose that looked slighty crooked.

I groaned as I glared at him. So he was behind this. Not surprising. I guess he wasn't very happy with being hit in front of his peers.

"Hey, Jaime", he greeted me happily like we were two friends saying hi. He was acting like the two boys holding me back weren't even there.

"Jason!", I exclaimed, playing along. "How's the eye, bud?", I asked as I looked around. They pulled me to the side of the Block B building on the edge of the school where the fence was. No one could see us here and I wondered what his plain was.

Jason's smile literally turned upside down. I don't think he's happy with my welcoming reaction. "You think this is funny?", he scowled.

"I think this is hilarious", I grinned. He was about to open his mouth to retaliate but I spoke before he could. "Do you know what else I think? I think that if you didn't have these two quarterbacks holding me back, I could have your face in the concrete before you can say Bob's your uncle", I threatened, turning serious as I glared at him.

I heard one of the footballers snicker at my comment which brought a smile back on my face and a deeper glare on Jason's

"You think you're so tough, don't you?", Jason questioned rhetorically as he took a threatening step forward. He looked furious. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were paper white from being in such a tight fist. "You can't come out of nowhere and take away something I took years to build!", he yelled, referring to his reputation at school.

"What? Your masculinity? Because I think you're still there lacking buddy", I scoffed, looking him up and down.

This set him off as he completely closed the distance between us and got in my face, grabbing fistfuls of the front of my hoodie.

"I've had enough of that smart mouth of yours!", he yelled, pulling me slightly forward then slamming my back hard against the brick wall. I felt a strong pulse of pain seep through my back but I hid my grimace, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "You think I haven't hit a girl before?", he spat menacingly as flickers of his saliva landed on my cheek.

Wow, this guy had one hell of an anger problem! But he didn't scare me. If you can go through having Dean yell at you when he's angry, not much else scares you.

"I don't doubt it", I huffed nonchalantly, looking to the side then back at Jason. "What do you want?"

"I want to fix what you ruined, and give back what you've given me", he smirked at my confused expression, and before I could see it coming he raised his fist and threw a left hook to my face, dangerously near my eye.

My head snapped to the side from the force and the left side of my face heated up with agony. I could feel my eye and cheek starting to bruise up already as it began to thump in pain. It made me furious. If you're going to kick my ass, fine. But at least make it a fair fight and don't make two guys hold me back. The fact that he chose to approach me privately shows that he was scared that things wouldn't turn out in his favour. So he took his precautions and got two guys to help him out where no one would see. Real smart, Jason. Now he can twist and turn the story how he wants to his friends. And they'd believe him as long as I had a black eye to prove it.

"A shiner, for a shiner", Jason smirked, stepping back as he rubbed his redden knuckles. "Now we're even. Don't humiliate me again or I'll do more then just hit you"

My heart was burning with anger and I pulled forward wanting to pound into him.

"Wow, she's angry!", one of the footballers snickered as they struggled to hold me back.

"You little..."

Before I could let out my profanities and threats, I saw Jason nod at the footballers making them thud me backwards against the wall again. My back slammed against the solid brick making me breathless so I couldn't finish my colourful threat. Before I could catch my breath, I felt the grip loosen on my left arm but before I could use it to my advantage, I felt a blow to my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and my knees automatically buckled. I felt the hands on me loosen and I was released and left to fall pathetically to the concrete ground.

"Liam, Ayden... Let's get out of here", I heard Jason call to the footballers before I heard their footsteps quickly shuffle away.

I coughed still on my knees as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. My hands gripped my stomach tightly as I crouched forward trying to breathe through the excruciating pain.

Now I was regretting punching Jason. I'm not bothered to deal with guys with big egos. Let's hope this is the last of it. Now, how am I going to explain my black eye to my brothers? If they find out some boy punched me, they'll hunt him down and kick his ass. Well, that's before giving me one hell of an earful.

I groaned as I finally got my breathing under control. I pulled myself from the ground, dusting off my jeans. I pick my bag from the ground that fell down when I was grabbed and walked out from around the building.

I can't wait until the day is over.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Writer's Note:<span>_**

Hi!

What did you guys think? Please review and let me know what made you mad, what made you laugh or what made you maybe even cry :P

I'll try to update soon!

Rose x.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the girls bathroom, currently staring at my reflection.

That's what I'm doing right now. And don't begin to judge so quickly. I wasn't admiring myself in the mirror, or pouting my lips so I could take a selfie and later upload it on Facebook for hundreds of friends I never see (heavy sarcasm here. You think I would own Facebook?) No.

I was staring at my brand new shiner.

My right eye was red and swollen which made it look slightly smaller then the other. There was a dark blue ring around my eye that was darkening by the minute, and my cheek was slightly red and darkening as well. All in all, I looked liked crap.

Besides my banged up appearance my head was thumping with a migraine, still effected by the hook I received only twenty minutes ago. I groaned and bent forward as I opened the tap for the twentieth time since I came into the girls bathroom. I filled up cold icy water in my open palms and washed my face again, trying to get the coldness of the water to reduce the swelling. I would have gotten an ice pack from the school nurse but I wasn't bothered to make up a lie to explain my black eye. I wasn't in the mood to discuss it with anyone, really. I was still furious with the whole thing. I was trying to make myself forget it really happened but it wasn't easy. I punched him, and he punched me. An eye for an eye. Let's leave it at that because I really didn't want anymore trouble.

'Riiiiiiing!'

The school bell rang, making me jump in my spot from the sudden noise. I groaned again before I closed the tap and dabbed my face and hands dry with a stiff paper towel.

Time to get through last period so I can get the hell out of this place.

I grabbed my bag that I left on the sink top, placed it on my shoulder and turned to the mirror one last time. I groaned one last time before I pulled up my hoodie, shadowing my face. It's not that I've never been punched or that I haven't had some cuts and bruises on my face before. It's the fact that I know that people are going to stare and whisper and begin gossiping. I'm sure they all already know that Jason got his payback. It's most likely that he spent the rest of his lunchtime bragging to his friends about getting his revenge, his reputation returning back to normal. Good for you, idjit!

I exited the bathroom and began making my way down the halls towards the gym. It's like everyone slightly froze when they saw me, whispering to each other too obviously. They didn't even try to hide it. They began snickering and I heard people muttering things like, 'She got what she deserved', 'What a freak', and a lot more colourful sentences that I'm not bothered to mention. I ignored it all, being used to it from all the other schools I've been to. I'm not saying it didn't hurt me. Of course it did. I don't care what these people thought of me, but I was an outsider. I wasn't normal and I was a freak. That hurts sometimes. It hurts being stared and laughed at when you walk into a room. I really don't belong here.

I walked into the gym, seeing Mr Balderas setting up the volleyball net with the help of two students. The rest of the class were in the change rooms, changing into our sport uniform which consisted of navy shorts and a white polo with the school emblem on it. Mr Balderas was nice. He was tall and athletic with naturally tanned skin. He looked Mexican. He had dark eyes and hair, and dark stubble on his strong jawline. He was a friendly and outgoing teacher and he made gym fun. I didn't bother changing as I made my way towards him. He was standing on a stool, tying up the volleyball net to the post.

"Mr Balderas...", I called and he tightened the knot and looked down at me, his eyes going wide.

"Jaime!", he said loudly in shock as he stepped down from the stool to face me. "What happened to you?!"

"What?", I rose a brow, acting like it wasn't a big deal so he wouldn't freak out. "Oh, this...", I pretended to come to realisation as I pointed to my black eye. "I got hit by a handball during lunch. I think someone got pissed when they lost in a game of handball and launched it", I chuckled, waving it off.

"Are you okay? Did you go see the school nurse?", he asked as he stepped forward, trying to inspect my eye more closely.

I shook my head, "It's not as bad as it looked really...", I began to explain as I looked around at the heap of students who finished getting changed. They were slowly shuffling closer to us and not so subtly eavesdropping and snickering to their friends.

"You need to get on ice pack so it doesn't swell up too badly", he said and then looked to the side to a huddle of teens giggling.

"It's fine, Mr Balderas really", I said quickly, trying to get his attention again so he wouldn't pay attention to what they were saying about me. "I just have a bit of a headache. Is it alright if I sit on the side for class today?", I asked, like it really wasn't bothering me.

"Yeah, sure", he smiled slightly but it looked forced as he nodded and stepped forward. He placed a hand on my shoulder and walked me to the sidelines of the court where no one could hear us. "Are you sure that's what happened, Jaime? You can tell me if someone hurt you...", he said softly, hanging his head down at me because he was so much taller.

I looked up at him and I buckled for a second because he was being so nice and caring. It felt nice being treating this way after having people snicker and stare at you all day. I forced on a smile and shook my head. "No, no one beat me up", I chuckled like it was a ridiculous thought.

"You sure?", he questioned again like he wasn't convinced.

I nodded, "Yeah. No one can win one over me. I'm pretty bad ass, didn't you know?", I grinned, trying to get him to smile and drop the seriousness.

He chuckled and nodded. "Alright. You can sit on the sidelines today. Hope you feel better", he smiled, and gave my shoulder a little squeeze of comfort before he returned back to the court to start the volleyball game.

* * *

><p>The bell to end the school day finally rang and I quickly closed my sketchbook, packing it away in my bag. I used a pencil to draw a dark forest with a lot of dried leaves falling from its trees. There was single clean wooden seat in the middle of the forest, and a tall lamp post besides it with the light bulb glowing brightly inside. Was it supposed to be significant? I don't know. I was just drawing.<p>

I stood up and quickly made my way out the gym before Mr Balderas could say anything else to me. I think he knew I was lying because he kept watching his students stare and whisper to each other as they looked at me. I dropped the thought as I began to make my way towards the front doors of the school when I stopped on my heels, suddenly remembering that I had my first after school detention today. "Man!", I grunted under my breath as I turned and made my way towards the detention room. What better thing to do on a Friday!

I walked into the already opened door to the detention room that was on the other side of the school. It's like they wanted to punish us more by making us walk so far. The room was small with a large blackboard and desk at the front and lined up single desks in four rows of six. Nothing else furnished the room besides this. The white walls were plain and boring, turning to the slight colour of yellow from being so old. There wasn't even any windows in the room. I think the room was previously a storage room or something because the floor wasn't even carpeted like the rest of the school. It was old hard concrete with no colour to it. The light bulb in the lights were kind of yellowish as well, so it made the room even more depressing. They clearly made this room this way on purpose, wanting to urge people to behave so they didn't have to sit in this bummed out room for an hour after school.

There were around five students scattered around the room in the seats and a bored looking male teacher sitting at the front. He was old with white hair and glasses. I walked up to the desk and quickly sighed in on the clipboard that sat on the top of his desk. He didn't look up at me and I made my way to the back of the room to the desk at the end in the corner.

"Okay. You know the rules guys. Not a peep, not a poop", the teacher said mono-toned, adjusting his glasses before he looked down at his watch.

I snorted at his choice of words, looking up from my desk. No one else made a sound and I looked around, seeing everyone dazed out like zombies like they've all been here before and heard the same thing numerous times.

I looked up at the blackboard which had a heading saying 'Detention Rules', underlined two times in chalk. The writing was slightly faded like its been up there for so long, and no one had rubbed it out. I smiled slightly as I read the board:

_Detention Rules:_

_- No talking  
>- No laughing<br>- No smiling  
>- No phones<br>- No earphones  
>- No sleeping<br>- No gum  
>- No doing anything! Not even homework.<em>

_You are being punished. You are to only sit and breathe._  
><em>Think about what you've done.<em>

It was funny. I couldn't figure out if the person who wrote this was being very serious or they were being evilly funny.

I decided to choose evilly funny and sat back in my seat, leaning my head back as began to count the cracks on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>I think I just spent the worse hour in my life in that detention room. It was worst then the time I got kidnapped by those freaky, crazy hillbilly's that wanted to hunt me so they could make an astray out of my teeth. I literally had to sit and stare at the wall for 60 whole minutes as punishment. I can't believe I have another 4 days of this left to do! Sitting on that desk doing nothing made me think a lot. It made me remember things that I've stored in the back of my mind for so long.<p>

It made me remember Mum. What would she think of me now? How would it have been if she never died? Would we even be hunters? Would we be happy? Would I still be the screw up that I am now? Would I still be close to my brothers? Would I still have that distance I have now with Dad?

And Dad... Why do we not get along? Why doesn't he take me seriously? I know I remind him of Mum and it hurts him but he still treats me differently, like I'm a delicate little flower and I don't like it.

I shook my head, removing all the thoughts that clouded my mind during my detention as I walked out of the front doors of the school. I spotted the Impala immediately because it was parked right at the front. There were a few cars scattered around for the rest of the detentioners but the Impala stood out the most as it rumbled in wait for me. I pulled up my hoodie, trying to shadow my banged up face as I reluctantly made my way towards the Impala.

I hung my head low as I opened the passenger side door and buckled myself in. "Hey, Dean"

"Hey, squirt", I heard a smile in his voice as he pulled away from the curb and sped down the empty streets. He seemed happy. I guess he got over being upset with me after I got in trouble yesterdayl. "How was detention?"

"I was so close to slicing my hand with my pocket knife so I had an excuse to get the hell out of there", I grumbled as I dropped my bag on the car floor.

"That bad, huh?", he chuckled, flickering his eyes over at me before returning them to the road.

"Yep", I turned the dial to the stereo making music fill the car so we didn't have to talk. I didn't want him to notice that I was trying to avoid looking at him so he wouldn't see my face. So I used the stereo to stop him from starting a conversation.

The rest of the ride was silent and Dean finally arrived at the apartment and parked his car. I followed slowly behind him as he walked into the apartment, throwing his keys in a glass bowl that sat on a tall wooden table that was near the door. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on Sam's head who was lying on the couch with his laptop in his lap.

"Dean...", Sam groaned, pulling the jacket off his head and discarding it on the large coffee table beside him.

Dean just snickered when Sam glared at him, so Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"Hey, Jay. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry"

"Nah, I had a big lunch", I told him and quickly made a beeline to my room.

"Jaime, hold up. Dean and I found a quick case that we can do on the weekend", Sam said and I could see him motioning me over with a swing of his head.

I stopped in my tracks, as my heart leaped happily! Their going to let me in on a hunting gig? I did a little happy dance in my head as I forced myself not to smile.

"Can we go over it later. I'm really tired. I just want to lie down for a bit", I mumbled, beginning to walk away again.

"I thought you'd be more excited that we were letting you in on a hunt. You alright?", I heard Dean asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, just been a long day that's all", I put on a smile as I turned to him slightly, not enough for him to see the right side of my face.

I began to turn on my heel again but Dean's voice stopped me.

"Jaime...", he called my name with a more serious tone. "I know somethings wrong. What is it?"

"Nothings wrong..."

"Then why won't you look at me?", Dean asked and before I could respond he came towards me and pulled my shoulder gently so I would turn to him.

I saw his eyes go wide as they roamed over my face. "What the hell happened to you?!", he almost yelled as he grasped my chin in his hand so he could have a better look.

"Jaime!", Sam yelped concerned as he made his way over as well.

Great! I've done a bang up job at hiding it, haven't I?

"Please, don't freak out. It was an accident. Just some idiots playing handball hit me with the ball", I lied, leaning back so Dean's hand would drop from my face.

"If it was just an accident then why were you trying to hide it?", Dean questioned accusingly as he crossed his arms and rose his brow. He went from concerned to all business.

"Because I know you'll both freak out. And that's exactly what you're doing"

"Of course we're going to freak out. You look like you went ten rounds with a brick wall", Sam said worried.

"Jaime, you got in a fight yesterday and then you end up with a black eye today. Do you understand why we're not convinced?"

"Yes, I understand. That's why I was trying to hide it. It's not big deal. It's just a stupid accident. You know I've had worse", I tried to be convincing as I shrugged it off like it was nothing. Dean and Sam were about to open their mouths but I quickly spoke before they could. "Anyways, after having to sit through math class and the most boring hour of my life, I'm so tired that I can barely see straight. I'm going to lie down, so just drop it.", I mumbled before quickly and successfully making it to my room without my brothers trying to stop me.

I sighed as closed my door and locked it. I dropped my bag on the floor, kicked off my shoes, pulled off my jacket and collapsed face down on my bed. I wasn't lying about being exhausted. Receiving a nice left hook today gave me a massive headache that was still thumping since the point of impact. It was so annoying, and I knew that the only way to get rid of it was to sleep it off. I breathed out tiredly, closing my eyes as I slowly sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Anyways, after having to sit through math class and the most boring hour of my life, I'm so tired that I can barely see straight. I'm going to lie down, so just drop it.", Jaime mumbled quickly before turning on her heels again.<p>

Dean stepped forward about to go after her when he felt Sam's hand clasp on his shoulder stopping him.

"Just let her go. You're not going to get anything else out of her", Sam mumbled softly to Dean so his sister wouldn't hear.

They both heard the door to Jaime's room shut and click when she locked it.

Dean groaned, shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. His jaw was clenched angrily as he stared intensely at Jaime's closed bedroom door deep in thought.

"Do you believe her?", Sam asked his brother.

"Nope. I know a left hook when I see one", Dean groaned, shaking his head as he finally turned away to face his brother.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Sammy", Dean huffed, his anger slowly wearing off as he walked over to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Hey dudes and dudettes!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for taking longer to post updates. I've been really busy lately, so I think I'm going to be posting only weekly from now on.

By the way, if I use words or phrases that you don't get or understand please let me know and I'd explain. I'm probably using Aussie slang and not even realising, loll. Sorry in advance if I am.

Please Review!  
>I'd like to know what you guys are thinking :)<p>

Rose x.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

My back shook slightly against the back leather seat of the Impala as Dean sped aggressively down the dark gravely road. The weekend was almost over and the hunt was almost done.

My brothers and I have been on edge every since we left the apartment at 5am on Saturday morning. The only thing I've spoken with them about is the job, other then wiseass comments and uttering of cuss words under my breath.

It hasn't been a good weekend that's for sure. Dean spoke with me before we left for the hunt. He told me that he knew I was lying about my black eye. He said that if I've gotten myself into another fight, he wouldn't be so mad if I just own up to it. Or that if I'm in trouble, he'll help me out of it. He wanted to know the truth but I refused to answer which made him even angrier. I told him he was over thinking it, that it was just an accident with a ball. We got into another argument after that and he's being giving me the silent treatment ever since we hit the road. He's been really angry, snapping at anything and everything. Sam on the other hand wasn't exactly angry like Dean but he wasn't his chirpy old self with me either. He was disappointed more then anything which hurt more for some reason.

I hate being on bad terms with my brothers but I couldn't tell them the truth. If I told them that boys at school ganged up on me and hit me, they would do everything they can to find them, and then I don't know what they'll do. Jason and his crew were really no big deal. I could handle them. It was an angry Sam and Dean that I couldn't handle.

I looked up at the Impala's rear-view mirror where I could see Dean's clenched jaw and hard face. His knuckles were gripping the steering wheel so hard that they turned paper white. He was not very happy with me but he was more aggressive on this hunt because children were involved. I think that whenever children are the victims on hunts, it reminds him of when Sam and I were younger. He protected and took care of us more then our own Dad most of the time. Children were so innocent and carefree. We all hated knowing that this thing was killing kids. They had so much to live for and this monster just took them away.

We followed a newspaper report where in a couple towns over children were going missing at the local school. After two long days of research, questioning teachers, talking to the victims families and much more, we couldn't exactly figure out what this thing was. We didn't have much to go by.

But we eventually found out what we were dealing with and it costs us some cuts and bruises.

It was a Rawhead.

A Rawhead if a type of boogeyman that enjoys feeding on children. They tend to lurk in basements and that's exactly where it was. In the basement of the schools main building. We figured out what it was when we tracked blood stains to the pull up door to the basement. We didn't know what we would find down there so Dean, Sam and I climbed down with shotguns loaded with rock salt, .45's tucked in our waistbands and knives hidden away in our clothes. But that was useless against the Rawhead. The only thing that can kill them is electrocution. The thing was crazy, and a huge eye sore. It was big with frizzy grey hair and it had wrinkly leathery looking skin that had no colour to it. It was fugly, that's for sure.

Sam shot at the Rawhead when it lunged at Dean from the shadows but in response it just gave Sam a nasty large scratch on his forearm with its large dirty looking claws. When we realised what it was we got out of there pretty fast, gaining a few scrapes and bruises along the way. We sped back to the motel we were staying in and I stitched Sam up while Dean rummaged the arsenal in the Impala for the taser guns we rarely used. He put their batteries on charge and an hour later we were on the way back to finish the job.

This is where we're going now. I dropped my eyes from Dean in the rear-view mirror as he swervedthe Impala into the back parking lot of the school. We didn't say a word as we all got out and walked towards the basement with our taser guns and torches gripped tightly in our hands. Dean pulled the latch open and turned back to Sam and me before he climbed down.

"It knows we're onto it so it's going to fight hard. Be ready", he looked at Sam as he said this. He then turned to me with a glare, "And don't do anything stupid", he warned before turning and climbing down the steep stairs to the basement.

I groaned getting angry. I already had a massive migraine from when the Rawhead attacked us earlier. It flung me across the basement as we were trying to escape, making my skull crack against the hard concrete wall. I was lucky I didn't get a concussion.

Sam looked back at me, giving me a reassuring smile before climbing after Dean. I rubbed my temple with one hand, trying to ease my headache a little before dropping my hand and clutching my taser and torch together again. I shone the light on the stairs and slowly followed my brothers down to the basement.

I was midway down the stairs when I felt a hand grab my ankle and tug it. I yelped as I lost my balance and feel backwards. The back of my head thud hard against a wooden step before I went crumbling down the stairs into a heap at the bottom. That's when all hell broke loose!

The Rawhead lunged at Dean, throwing him across the basement and into the cement wall with inhuman strength making him drop his taser in the process. Then it charged at Sam and swiped its sharp claws at his abdomen but Sam easily dodged it but not before it whacked the taser out of his hands.

My ears were ringing from being hit in the head again and my head ached more intensely then before.

"Jaime! Shoot it!", I managed to hear Dean scream over the ringing in my ears as he pointed at my taser that had fallen only an arms length away.

I quickly reacted and reached for the gun but my eyesight began to blur as I focused and aimed it at the Rawhead as it was attacking Sam. I squinted my eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness but it was no use. I took a shot, aiming for the Rawhead's torso but missed by an inch as the two taser wires hit the cement wall beside it instead.

My heart froze as the Rawhead slashed at Sam's shoulder and he flung backwards, hitting his head unconscious. Dean reacted quickly as he ran and slid to his fallen taser and shot the Rawhead in the back just as he was hovering over Sam's unconscious self about to take the final strike.

The Rawhead froze and screamed in agony as the 50,000 volt electric charge shot through it. Its body shook viciously as smoke began to erupt from its burning flesh. Then it collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Almost immediately, its body began to slowly dissolve into disgusting goo. I blinked trying to get rid of the blur from my eyes, not knowing if what I was seeing was actually happening

Dean ran over to Sam and held his face in his hands, "Sam. Sammy!", he yelled panicked and let out a breath of relief as Sam's eyes slowly flickered open.

"D-did you kill it?", Sam mumbled, blinking his eyes to get them to refocus.

"Yeah the ugly son of a bitch is dead", I heard Dean smile, "You alright?", he stared into Sam's eyes and after an affirming nod, he helped pull him up from the ground. "It cut your shoulder pretty deep, keep some pressure on it", he said as he placed Sam's hand on the bleeding gash on his shoulder before he helped him up the basement stairs.

Dean didn't even look at me as he walked pas. And it stung. Dean always checked up on me, looking me up and down making sure I was clear of injuries. He actually looked angrier then before. His jaw was clenched so tight I was surprised he didn't break any teeth and he had a single vein viciously pulsing in his neck.

I picked up Sam and Dean's tasers from the ground and took one last look at the Rawhead before I followed my brothers out. It was just a puddle of orange goo now, you couldn't even see any bones, it rendered all into jello.

By the time we got out of the school, Sam was better and walking on his own with a tight grip on his bleeding shoulder. We all got into the Impala and Dean sped out of there like a lunatic on the run. The whole ride was silent and awkward. Dean had a scowl on his face as he sped towards the motel, Sam was confused by his anger but was probably in too much pain to question it and I sat back in silence not daring to say anything when Dean was clearly furious.

He parked the Impala in front of our room and we all followed him in. He dropped the duffel bag with the weapons roughly on the ground as Sam sat on the end of a bed and I took out the first aid kit. I felt Dean staring at us but I tried to ignore him as I helped Sam take his jacket off. On the side of my eye, I saw Dean pick the duffel bag back up and trod out the motel door, leaving it open. I could hear him open the trunk of the Impala and begin packing away the tasers and guns we used before.

"What's up with Dean?", Sam whispered to me as he looked pass me and watched his brother.

I shrugged as I heard Dean slam the trunk of the Impala aggressively shut. I kind of figured out why he was pissed at me but I didn't want to think about it. I lifted the sleeve to Sam's shirt so I could examine the long gash on his shoulder. "It's alright. You just need some stitches"

I heard heavy footsteps from behind me, "No it's not alright, Jaime!"

I jumped slightly from his voice as I dropped my hands from Sam's shoulder and turned around to face Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How stupid can you be to miss that thing? You could have gotten Sam killed!", Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, swinging his arms around in fury.

I froze for a bit as I looked at my furious brother. He never spoke to me like that. If on the rare occasion I screw up during a hunt, he would pat me on the shoulder and tell me it's okay. He never, ever yelled at me. He knew I was sensitive about stuffing up on hunts because Dad used to always yell at me when I did. He used to make me feel small, stupid and useless. Dad always expected one hundred percent and nothing less, no screw ups.

"I-I'm sorry...", I stuttered, barely able to keep eye contact with him.

"Sorry isn't good enough!", he screamed over me before I could say anything else.

"Dean!", Sam yelled, getting up from the bed as he stepped in front of Dean, blocking him from me. "Knock it off! Don't talk to her like that", he took another step forward as Dean kept glaring at me, not giving him any eye contact. "What the hell has gotten into you?", he asked angrily as he pulled his shoulder back slightly to get him to look at him.

Dean turned to Sam and angrily whacked his arm away. I could see his anger beginning to deflate and his eyes roam over to mine as he realised he has taken it way to far. He had a guilty look on his face before he stormed out of the motel and into the Impala, flooring it out of the parking lot.

I stared at the opened door and the empty parking space that the Impala once filled in shock.

I knew I screwed up and I almost got Sam killed. I knew it's my fault that his shoulder was all torn up. But it hurt so much hearing it from my brothers mouth. Dean had every right to say what he said. I just never thought he'd actually say it.

Sam turned to me and placed his hands on each of my shoulders, bending his knees so he could look at me at eye level. "Jaime...", Sam called me softly, getting me to remove me eyes from where Dean once stood and look up at him. "It wasn't your fault. Dean didn't mean what he said. He was just..."

My eyes began to water but I closed them shut as I shook my head, forcing the tears away. "No, don't make excuses. He had every right to say what he did. It was my fault", my voice wavered as I looked down ashamed.

"No it wasn't, Jaime. It..."

I stopped him before he could say anything. "Forget it, okay. I don't want to talk about it. Let me stitch you up", I said, my voice strong again as I pushed Sam back gently with a hand on his chest, making him sit back down on the bed.

"Jaime...", Sam warned, reluctantly sitting down.

"Just drop it, Sam", I said more softly as I walked over to the kitchen, kicking the motel door shut on the way. I filled up a bowl with water and dipped a clean rag in it as I walked back over to Sam. I began cleaning the fresh and dry blood from his wound before I picked up the needle and began putting the thread through the pinhole. My hands were still shaking from the adrenaline, anger and hurt and I couldn't get the thread into the hole.

Sam looked up at me, seeing that I was struggling. My eyes began to water as I kept trying but failed again and again. I kept hearing Dean yelling in my head saying that it was my fault, that I almost got Sam killed. He kept yelling over and over again in my head. How could I be so stupid? How could I miss? Imagine if something did happen to Sam. I would never have forgiven myself. It would hurt too much if I ever lost him. He's so important to me.

"Hey, hey, Jaime. It's okay", Sam soothed as he pulled the needle and thread from my hands and clasped his large hands over mine.

"I'm s-sorry", I choked out as I struggled to hold back the tears.

"Don't be. Come here", he pulled me down, sitting me on his knee as he pulled me into his chest.

I shook my head not wanting him to comfort me but he held me tight. I was ashamed. I hated crying but the tears were reluctantly falling slowly down my cheeks and soaking his shirt.

"It's alright...", Sam soothed, still holding me against his chest.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Pretty intense chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you liked it.

I've written up the next chapter and it's pretty long so I just need to go over it again. It should be up maybe on Thursday so please review and pump me enough to edit it. I know that's a douche move but I want to hear your opinions on this chapter because I've put so much work into it.

Thanks for all your kind words so far :)

Rose x.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I lied on the motel bed, my hair still wet from the steaming hot shower. Sam was lying on the bed closer to the door watching TV with the volume so low it was almost mute. I knew he really wasn't focusing on the movie that was playing. He was pretty quiet after our moment and I wasn't complaining because I really didn't want to talk about it.

I felt pathetic! Dad always taught me to be strong but I'm just the little girl he thinks I am. A little girl that cries because she gets yelled at for screwing things up. I hate when my brothers see me cry. I've tried so hard all my life to prove my father wrong. To prove that I'm a good hunter who isn't scared of going after the evil in this world. When I cry I feel like everything I've worked so hard for diminishes. This week really couldn't get any worse.

My back was facing Sam so he thought I was asleep. I was exhausted and my migraine was still thudding against my skull but there was so much things running through my mind that I couldn't relax and fall asleep.

I heard the rumbling of the Impala pull up to the motel and I stiffened slightly not wanting to think about what state Dean was in.I heard Sam shuffle around from behind me as he got off the bed and quickly opened the motel door. He closed it behind him softly so he wouldn't wake me up.

"Dean!", I heard Sam hiss, trying to stop himself from yelling as the door of the Impala creaked open then banged close.

"What n…", I heard Dean's voice slur but he was cut off as I heard a thud like something heavy slammed into the Impala.

"I know you're angry at your sister but don't you ever yell at her like that again. She's just a kid. You made her cry, Dean. She never cries! And for what? For missing a shot?", I heard Sam tell Dean and he sounded mad. It took a lot to get Sam angry. He had more patience then Dean and I combined. Not that it's a surprise._  
><em>

"I know, Sam!", I heard Dean yell then there was more shuffling like he was pushing Sam off him. "I screwed up, okay. I was angry, and I just...", he stuttered not finishing his sentence, frustrated with himself. Then his voice went softer. "She's lying to us. Someone hurt my sister and I can't deal with it. She always comes to us for help, always!"

"I know, Dean. But you can't treat her like this just because you're angry. You talk to her", Sam's voice was softer now because he understood that his brother was acting this way because he was worried about his sister.

"I did, Sam. I tried", Dean huffed out tired. I could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "She won't tell me a thing"

"I'm worried about her", Sam's voice was soft, then there was a pause and they went silent for a little bit. "She isn't a little kid anymore", Sam said warily, "And as much as it sucks, she's getting older. Which means she's going to want to deal with her own problems herself"

I heard Dean groan as a response.

"You need to sort this out with her. You better not ignore this and hope it gets better on its own"

I heard Dean groan again.

"Dean!", Sam scolded.

"Alright, Sammy. I got it!", he snapped annoyed because he knew his brother was right.

"Good... Now go take a shower. You reek of alcohol", Sam mumbled disgusted.

I heard a gruff then footsteps getting closer before the door opened quietly.

I held in my breath slightly, hoping to appear asleep as slow heavy footsteps stomped past me towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Somehow after last night, we made it back to Salt Lake City at 2am. I slept stretched out in the backseat of the Impala the entire ride and went straight to my room when we got back to the apartment, not wanting to open any window for conversation with my brothers. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep so as soon as my head hit the pillow, I knocked out again.<p>

Sam woke me up in the morning and drove me to school. I was so annoyed that I still had to go after having such a tiring night.

More snickers and giggles filled my day as I walked down the school halls. It was just peachy being the center of attention for all the wrong reasons. My black eye was getting better but it was still pretty dark, but my cheek was now completely clear from any marks.

At lunchtime I didn't bother going to the cafeteria, not really having an appetite today as I went straight to the grass oval towards the tree.

Dan jumped up from his spot in the shade of the tree as soon as he saw me coming his way, and quickly jogged over to me.

"Shit! It is true!", he hissed out angrily.

"What?"

"I kept hearing rumors from students saying Jason hit you"

"Yeah, well", I shrugged walking past him, towards the tree.

"Jaime! How could you not report him? You look horrible!", he yelled, following me.

"Thanks, Dan", I grinned sarcastically. "I would like to say 'you should see the other guy', but that would be embarrassing"

"This isn't funny, Jaime! I'm going to talk to Collins", Dan decided and was already making his way over to the Principal's Office.

"No", I blurted out quickly, grabbing the hook of his arm. "Jason got what he wanted. I hit him, he hit me. The story ends, so move on"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I don't need anymore trouble!", I yelled thinking of the bad situation I was already in with Dean.

"But Jaime..."

"Look, this isn't your business, Dan", I yelled angrily not having the patience since I was already on edge with everything happening at home. Well, when I say home I don't mean my new apartment, I mean my brothers.

"Jai...", he began again

"Drop it. I'm serious", I warned with a firm glare before I turned on my heel and walked back towards the school, being put off by everything. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Clutching the strap of my messenger bag tightly, my head was somewhere else as I walked towards my Photography class. My mind hasn't stopped running with thoughts all day. I kept thinking about that Rawhead almost killing Sam, about how pissed Dean is with me, about how close Sam got to be seriously hurt, about how we still don't know where Dad is and about arguing with Dan earlier. I sighed as I walked out of the Block A building and made my way towards Block B.<p>

Suddenly, I felt something heavy slam into my side making me hit into the hard brick wall of the Block B Building. My bag slid off my shoulder from the impact, making a noisy thump as the heavy textbooks inside hit the concrete. I groaned as my upper arm scraped against the edgy brick wall, making a piece of my skin come off. Thankfully, it wasn't bleeding. It was just a scratch.

"Sorry didn't see you there, Spears", Jason chuckled, as he nudged his friends who were giggling. He had five people surrounding him, the two footballers that held me back, another guy and two girls I haven't had the pleasure of meeting.

I growled, clenching my hands into fists as I glared at him.

He gave me a big grin knowing that if I started something he had his friends there to back him up.

I wanted to knock that grin off his face so badly but I dropped my glare and looked down as I remembered something. "Dean will kick my ass... Dean will kick my ass... Dean will kick my ass", I mumbled to myself as a way to meditate and relax. Funny how I use my punishment as meditation rather than saying soothing words.

I picked up my bag from the concrete and Jason and his friends began to laugh louder as they watched me back down. I inhaled a deep calming breath and turned on my heel, walking away.

"I told you. She's scared of me", Jason said proudly to his friends. "See you later, Jaime!", he called back to me.

I stopped in my tracks as my body heated up with anger again. He's telling his friends I'm scared of him? My knuckles began to turn white as I clenched them into a tight fist, so desperately wanting to collide my knuckles into his head. You can do this! I inhaled a deep breath and began meditating again, "Dean will kick my ass... Dean will kick my ass", I began muttering over and over again as I made myself walk away, making the laughter behind me get louder.

* * *

><p>"The Principal wants to see Jaime Lynn Spears"<p>

I looked up from the equation I was struggling to complete in my math book, my pencil lifting from the page. There was a senior student who was wearing a black blazer with the school logo on it at the door waiting for me. Mr Donovict looked over at me from his desk with nod telling me to follow her. Where's Dan? Wasn't this his job?

I reluctantly packed my things into my bag, confused. This wasn't going to be good. I quickly thought back on anything I did earlier today that might have gotten me into any trouble but I couldn't remember anything. I've been quiet the well behaved school girl today if I can say so myself. I've been listening to my teachers and holding my mouth which always gets me into trouble.

The class began to whisper to each other, curious to know what's going on. I groaned as their eyes followed me to the door and I turned to the girl who called me to the Principal's office. She was tall and had long honeycomb wavy hair that was braided to one side. Her tanned skin matched her light brown eyes that slightly sparkled as she smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Andrea", she greeted ans she turned to me as we walked towards the Principal's office.

"I guess you already know, I'm Jaime", I replied as I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a grey knee length tight fitted skirt, a peach coloured button up blouse that had a stencil of roses on it, plain black ballets and the black blazer with the school logo that I examined before. "Whats up with the blazer?", I asked, pointing my thumb at the unpleasant looking thing.

"Oh, this...", she smiled looking down at what she was wearing like she forgot what she put on today. "I'm the Captain of the school's debate team. We wear this when we verse other schools. The debate topic today was, 'Should violent video games be banned for kids?' We were on the affirmative team and obviously, we won", she grinned with pride.

"But you have to admit the violent video games are the best ones. You know the ones where you blow things up and you see blood squirt on your screen and body parts fly everywhere. Or the ones where you can decapitate a zombie's head off", I chuckled as I looked at the horrid look on her face. I was purposely saying it to see her reaction. I rarely get to play video games since we obviously don't own a Play Station, and I don't really have the time for it. The only times I get to play is when I'm in hospital and I get to book their X-box, or when we stay at a motel that is a little bit on the nicer side and they let you rent one.

"The fact that you enjoy those games makes me question if you'll become a serial killer when you get older"

I laughed out loud at that. "Oh, I've killed things before don't you worry", I mumbled under my breath gleefully.

"What?", she asked itching her head towards me because she didn't hear what I said, luckily.

"Hmm?"

"You said something before..."

"Huh? I didn't say a word", I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at me knowing that I was being a smartass. There was silence between us as we got closer to the Principals office and Andrea kept looking over at me wanting to say something but fighting with herself, if she should or shouldn't. She kept doing this for a whole minute and I was becoming agitated.

I turned to her with raised brow, "Just spit it out already"

Her eyes darted to me in surprised and she began to blush in embarrassment. "I just wanted to ask... because there's a lot of rumors going around", she paused as she looked down then up at me again. "Did Jason really punch you?"

I groaned. I was finally having a normal conversation with someone from school and it goes right back to Jason.

"Look... Sorry. Forget I asked", Andrea said quickly and shuffled her feet faster and I looked up to see that we were standing outside the Principal's door.

Before I could open my mouth to explain myself, Andrea opened the door revealing Collins behind his desk and two people sitting across him.

"Principal Collins is waiting for you", Andrea said formally as she opened the door and nodded at Collins obediently.

Dean and Dan turned to face me as I stood frozen in the doorway. What the hell were they both doing here?

"Jaime...", Collins stood up, giving me a small smile. "Please have a seat", he gestured to the chair between Dean and Dan.

It took me a couple of seconds to adjust to the situation and make my feet move towards the seat. I sat down as I turned to Dean who had a blank expression on his face.

"What's going on here?", I asked my Principal as I turned to Dan with a questioning look. Dan just dropped his head, refusing to make any eye contact with me. Awesome! It's not hard to connect the dots here. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Jaime, before we start I want to make it clear that this is a safe place, and we're only here to help", Collins began in his formal, strong British accent.

I snorted at his words, thinking it was a joke. A safe place? That's what my school counselor used to say to me years ago when my old principal made me see one.

Collins ignored my reaction and continued, "Mr Darley has informed me of some school bullying that you fell victim to", Collins said hesitantly as he gestured to Dan then looked back over to me.

I turned to Dan with a glare but again he wouldn't make any eye contact with me.

"And he isn't the first one to inform me with concerns"

I rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"When I raised this issue with your teachers earlier today, Mr Balderas told me that he was suspicious that something happened last week when he saw you walk into gym class with a black eye, when earlier that day he saw you and you were fine", Collins explained then he leaned forward, resting his clasped hands on his desk as he looked at me. "I know that you and Jason have had your differences but I need to know the truth"

"Nothing happened"

"Then why did you tell Mr Darley that he hit you?"

"I didn't..."

"Jaime!", Dean jumped in angrily finally saying something and making me turn to him. "Tell the truth"

"What do you want me to say! Nothing happened", I huffed out annoyed, getting fed up with it all.

The last thing I need is for Jason to find out I ratted him out and then he'll start trouble again. If I tell the truth, Dean would threaten the kid or worse. He's unpredictable when he gets angry.

Principal Collins sighed and inhaled a deep breath as he looked at me seriously. "Jaime, this school does not encourage bullying at all. If someone hurt you, we need to know the truth so we can help"

"I don't need your help", I muttered under my breath as I stared at my shoes angrily.

"Jaime...", my brother warned in that tone that told me that he was losing his patience. I was on thin ice so I had to tread lightly. The last thing I need is my brother to blow up in front of my Principal and the new found traitor, Dan.

I looked up at my brother with a broken look on my face. I kept remembering what he said to me last night and the sting of it still felt fresh. Dean's face turned into a guilty one as he read the expression on my face. He grasped my hand tightly and gave me a small smile as a way to say that he wasn't angry anymore, that it was okay.

But it wasn't okay. I didn't return the smile as I turned back to Collins and Dean let go of my hand.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?", Collins asked softly.

"You clearly already know the truth"

"I want you to say it"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I don't want to admit to it. I don't want to admit that I got my ass kicked. Dean would be even more disappointed with me. First, I screw up a hunt and now I can't even win a stupid fight with a school bully?

"I don't want to say it!", I yelled, standing up from my seat. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I haven't told anyone about what happened and it rained out of me like thunderstorm. "The little bitch had two of his friends hold me back just so he could get back at me. I don't care if I get hit. I'm mad because it wasn't even a fair fight. So I don't need your help and I don't need your pity", I said to Collins who did not look pleased at my outburst at all, "And most of all I don't need someone who I thought was a friend to dob me in", I yelled turning to Dan who just stared at me in bewilderment. "I told you to drop it", I groaned, turning away from him. I didn't even want to look at him anymore. Everything was going fine. And now he had to tell the Principal about what happened with Jason, and bring my brother into this. I already had enough problems with Dean as it is.

"Jaime, calm down", Dean said as he stood up and towered over me.

"Why? I'm just a damn screw up ain't I, Dean? I'm exactly what Dad thought I was... a stupid little girl that screws everything up just like I did last night"

"Jaime...", my brother began softly, guilt overridden on his face again.

"Forget it", I said harsh as I pushed my chair back and stormed out of the office.

I strode down the halls in a haste, not focusing on where I was going.

Everything is so screwed up.

I let Dean down. I couldn't kill that stupid Rawhead and I almost got Sam killed in the process. I couldn't even handle myself with a school bully when I've handled way worse. I can't do anything right. Dad was right about me. I screw everything up. I'm just a little girl who can't handle the hunting life. Maybe my brothers are better off without me. I know I'm slowing them down. They have to stay in this sorry ass town so I can graduate when they could be out there saving more people and protecting more families. Dean has Sam back now. He doesn't need me to burden him anymore.

Without realising it, I ended up sitting on the front stairs of the school entry, staring at the parked Impala glistening in the sun.

I heard footsteps and shuffling beside me and I knew it was Dean by the sound and pace of his footsteps. He sat beside me, his shoulder slightly touching mine as he rested his elbows on his knees. He was silent for what felt like an entire minute before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jaime...", Dean said softly and I automatically turned to looked at him in bewilderment.

Did he just apologise? It's rare for Dean to apologise for anything especially when he's not at fault.

"Why? I'm the one that stuffed up. I'm sorry that I'm just a damn disappointment", I whispered softly, struggling to say the words as my eyes began to blur with tears but I forced myself to not let them fall. I did not want to cry again and prove even more that I was weak.

"No, Jaime", Dean said strongly and turned to me. He raised his hand and held my chin, turning my face towards him so I can look into his eyes. "You are the farthest thing from a disappointment. I should have never said those things to you last night. It wasn't your fault. I was angry because you wouldn't tell me the truth. I knew someone hurt you and I was pissed off because I couldn't protect you. Do you know how much it hurts knowing that I can't protect you? You're my sister, Jaime. You are one of the most important people in my life. If anything ever happened to you... I would never be able to forgive myself", he told me seriously without breaking eye contact for a second. "I will always do everything and anything in my power to keep you safe, even if it means kicking a smug teenage boys ass", Dean grinned, letting go of my chin and nudging me softly to get me to smile.

But I couldn't smile. "That Rawhead nearly killed Sam", I mumbled looking away as I remembered the creature raising its claws at my unconscious brother because I was an idiot who missed.

"That wasn't your fault, Jay. No ones perfect", he said genuinely. I looked up at him and he meant it. "Look... I know Dad is tough on you but he doesn't think you're a screw up. He's tough on you because he wants you to keep getting better. You're one hell of a hunter, Jaime... you're a Winchester after all", he smiled and then chuckled as he remembered something. "Without you, Sam and I would have gotten ourselves killed many times over. Do you not remember the time you and I hunted that Wendigo in Cincinnati? I would be dead right now if you weren't there"

I automatically smiled when I remembered saving Dean's ass when a Wendigo captured him and strung him up like a piece of meat in its cave...

...

_I breathed in and out rapidly in panic and in exhaustion from running. I held a flare gun tightly in one hand and a torch in my other. I've been creeping slowly through this cave for what felt like fifteen minutes and the further I walked the more I felt the air getting thinner and thinner. I think soon, I won't be able to breath. I turned yet another corner, getting more desperate to find my brother with every step. I was afraid that the Wendigo fed on him already but I ignored that thought every time it reentered my brain. I saw a large bulge in the darkness and I shone my torch it's way. I heart leaped in panic and relief as I ran towards Dean who was strung up at his wrists from the roof of the cave._

_"Dean!", I whisper-shouted as I quickly tucked my flare gun into the back of my waistband and pulled out the pocket knife from my boot. I stood tall on the tip of my toes as I struggled to cut into the thick rope that held him up. "Dean... talk to me", I panicked as I desperately cut at the rope and looked down at his face. He was covered in dirt and he had a nasty cut on his forehead that blood was oozing out of. "Dean!", I called again as I nudged him a little too hard with my knee as I continued to saw at the thick rope._

_Dean's eyes flickered open and he began coughing sickly. His voice was hoarse and dry as he grumbled, "A man getting rescued by his little thirteen year old sister. I'm so ashamed I'd rather have this Wendigo enjoy my deliciously spunky ass for dinner", he chuckled as he began to cough again._

_"Hey, I can leave if you want. You'll be a nice chunky drumstick to chew on but at least you can keep your manhood, right?", I tried to make a joke to try and relax a little but I was still freaking out because the Wendigo can come back any second and enjoy us both for dinner._

_I heard Dean grumble at my words as he struggled to look up at me accusingly, "Chunky? Did you just call me fat?"_

_I was nearly done cutting the rope but then the weight of Dean's body forced the last few strands of rope to snap apart.__There was a thud and groan as Dean collapsed pathetically to the ground._

_"I didn't even finished cutting that", I chuckled slightly as I bent down to undo the now loose rope that was around his wrists. "I think that proves that you need to ease on those cheeseburgers"_

_Dean chuckled as I threw the rope from his wrists to the side and swung his left arm around my neck. I inhaled a deep breath as I slowly used all my strength to stand up and help him to his feet. He looked exhausted, his limbs were weak from being tied up for so long so they weren't responding like he wanted them to._

_I looked up at him as he smiled. I loved that cheeky smile. He hasn't been the same ever since Dad and Sam had a huge fight and Sam ran off to college. He was still his funny, wiseass, cocky self but I always caught him day dreaming and getting this distant look in his eyes. He'd never admit it but I know he missed Sam. They are really close, closer then I am to any of them. And I know he felt somewhat betrayed that Sam suddenly up and left the family for college. We were saving lives here and he wanted to go sit in a classroom and write notes?_

_I'm not going to lie. I was mad at first that he would trade this life for something so stupid. But I began to understand why he did it as time went by. I began to see through the cracks of this job. The loss, the hurt, the blood, the tears, the near death experiences... it was a tough gig. I always wondered what a normal life was like. And I was happy my brother was going to be able to experience it._

_But then Dad left to do his own thing, so it's only Dean and I. With everything changing so fast and being separate from Sam and Dad, it's been hard.. Dean and I fight a lot. We argue about the most stupidest things. And it's only because we're both hurting, even though we're too proud to admit it. I'm afraid that Dean is going to leave me too. Everyone has left me so far. I'm just a kid and a burden. _

_Suddenly I felt Dean's body tense up, "Jaime!", he voice croaked out in an attempt for a yell. I turned to see the Wendigo standing in front of us in absolute fury. Before I could react, it ran at us at an inhuman speed. We were both flung into two separate directions. My back slammed into the wall of the cave and I quickly pulled out the flare gun I tucked behind my waistband. _

_I aimed and fired. __Everything flashed bright orange-yellow and the ugly thing went ablaze._

_Dean turned to me with a smile, "that's my girl"  
><em>

_..._

"I'm not going to argue with you there...", I smiled at Dean._  
><em>

Dean grinned widely at my reply. "No need to get cocky now", he chuckled and his face grew serious as he turned his body towards mine and clasped his large calloused hand behind my neck, pulling me forward so we were forehead to forehead. "We're a team, Jay. And we are always going to be a team"

I smiled as I smelt the familiar scent of my brother's cologne and leather jacket that always makes me feel safe. Dean used to do this, pull us together forehead to forehead ever since we were young, especially when Dad used to leave us alone. Whenever I used to get scared or hurt or when we were really screwed during a hunt to the point where we could die, he would pull us together our foreheads touching and say, "We're a team"

And it always made everything better and made me feel safe no matter what situation we were in.

"We're a team", I whispered as I grasped the back of his neck like he held mine. I smiled as two sets of emerald eyes gazed into another.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Boo.

Was this chappy too much? I always question myself if I'm over doing it!  
>Please don't be afraid to tell me!<p>

Rose x.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I followed slowly behind Dean as we both walked back to the Principal's office. I really didn't want to go back there and face Collins after my little outburst. And I really didn't want to see Dan or give him any opportunity to confront me.

Dean knocked softly on the door frame of Collin's office. I stood outside, out of sight leaning against the wall. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Is everything okay now, Mr Spears?", he asked warily, seeing how he witnessed a Winchester argument. Well, a Spears argument in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about all the yelling", Dean said with a chuckle, as he rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what else to say.

"No problems. I've seen it all", I heard a smile in Collins voice then there was a pause, "Can I talk to you privately before you leave?"

"Uhh, sure", Dean mumbled and turned to me. He gave me a nod, telling me to stay put before he walked into Collins office, closing the door softly behind him.

I groaned, agitated because I knew they were obviously talking about me. I pulled away from the wall and began pacing impatiently up and down the hallway. I was getting more and more agitated by the second. What the hell were they discussing in there? About ten long minutes went past when I heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway. I stopped pacing, stopping beside the Principal's door as I saw two people emerge from around the corner.

It was Dan and Jason. I grunted, looking away from them as I leaned back against the wall. Luckily, just then the door open revealing Collins walking Dean out. Dean had a blank look on his face so I couldn't read what might have happened in there. Before they could shake hands and depart, a woman walked confidently down the hall, her high heels tapping rhythmically on the white tiled floor. She wore a tight fitted black pencil skirt with a light pink blouse tucked in and a matching black blazer. Her high heels were black and shiny. They looked expensive! She had her dark brown hair up in a tight bun and she wore heavy makeup that didn't really go with her business look. I took in her appearance and realised the resemblance she had with Jason. They had the same big hazel eyes and brown chocolate coloured hair. She looked like she was in her late thirties but she had already dark wrinkles forming on her forehead and around her eyes. They're maybe caused by the stress of dealing with such an ass of a son like Jason. Okay, that was mean. But he deserves it!

She didn't even acknowledge her son as she walked past him and shook Collins hand. "Nice to see you again, Principal Collins. Even though it's always under bad circumstances", she said formally as she dropped her hand and finally turned to her son with a 'you're in trouble' look.

"Yes it is, Mrs Jones", he replied politely then turned back to Dean. "Alright, thanks for coming, Dean", he said, and shook my brothers hand.

Dean? What happened to 'Mr Spears'. They got close and cuddly in there didn't they. Great.

I could feel Dan's eyes on me and I looked up, giving him a glare. He stared back at me for a few seconds, thoughts clearly running through his head before he dropped his head in defeat and walked back towards his front desk, disappearing from sight.

"No problem, Collins", replied Dean with a grumble as he looked over at Jason who looked very unhappy to be there. He was completely oblivious to the glare my brother was giving him.

Dean placed his hand on my back as he led me down the hall so we could go home. He was walking slowly, very slowly.

"I would like to speak to you alone, Mrs Jones. If that's alright", I heard Collins say to Jason's mother from behind.

"Yeah, sure", she accepted then I heard the door close and a squeak as someone sat in the chair that was just outside the office door.

As soon as Dean heard the click of the door, he stopped in his tracks. I stopped and turned to Dean, shaking my head in warning. I already knew what he was thinking. I can't let him do anything stupid!

"Let's go, Dean", I urged him to keep walking but his tense body language told me he's already made up his mind.

Dean dug his keys out of his pocket and threw them at me, "Go wait in the car"

"Dean..."

"I said go wait in the car, Jaime", he ordered strictly in that tone that I never defied unless I was really stupid. And a lot of the times, I was really stupid. But not this time. I've fought enough with him these past few days and there was no way he was going to listen to me anyways.

I groaned and reluctantly turned on my heels. My back was to Dean as I walked hesitantly towards the exit. I couldn't hear my brothers retreating footsteps so I took a peek back before I left through the front doors of the school. He was still standing in the same spot, watching me walk away. I knew he didn't turn around until I was out of sight.

* * *

><p>To calm himself, Dean took in a deep breath that came out as a grunt before turning on his heels. He walked towards the kid sitting on the uncomfortable looking wooden chair right outside the Principals office. The kid was staring intensely at his shoes, deep in thought not realising he was even there.<p>

"Hey", Dean greeted through clenched teeth as he stood in front of the kid to get his attention.

The kid looked up and his eyes went wide when he noticed Dean hasn't leave yet. "Uhh… hi…", he stuttered nervously, feeling intimidated as the large man towered over him.

"You're Jason, right?", Dean asked smugly with a threatening smirk on his face. When Jason didn't nod or say anything, he continued. "You know the kid that hit my sister?"

Jason's eyes went wider in fear as he fidgeted in his seat. "S-She hit me first…", he argued, already trying to give excuses.

"Exactly, she kicked your ass one on one. But it's not fair to get your goons to hold my sister back so you can give her a nice shiner", Dean in a threatening deep voice as he glared down at Jason.

"But she deserved it", Jason said more strongly, being angered that Dean practically called him a wimp. He breathed in, his face going red as he got angry and worked up the courage to fight back. "Your sister isn't as innocent as she looks. She's…"

Dean growled, crouching a little as he roughly grabbed a fistful of the the front of Jason's football jersey. Jason yelped as Dean tugged him forward. He was too frightened to say a word as he stared up at Dean's thrilling glare, unable to look away.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, kid", Dean spat out furiously, "If you ever touch my sister again. If you speak or even look at her the wrong way... You will regret it", Dean hissed out as a clear threat. Then with his free hand he pulled his leather jacket back slightly, revealing his .45 Colt Caliber tucked into the front of his belt.

Jason's eyes went wide again and his face immediately paled as he stared shocked at the shiny silver gun. He was lost for words, unable to look away from the alarming gun that was only inches away from him.

"Do you understand me?", Dean questioned as Jason forced himself to look away from the gun and back at Dean.

Dean gave Jason a menacing glare, letting him know he fully intended to use the gun if he ever got out of line. Jason's head immediately shook into a nod, unable to form words as he looked into Dean's fierce eyes.

"Say it!", Dean growled.

"I u-understand", he blurted out in panic.

"Good", Dean grinned in an intimidating way. "I hope to never see you again, Jason Jones", he said his full name menacingly in a way that suggested he knew everything about him, if he ever needed to find him. Dean let go of Jason's jersey, roughly knocking him back. He turned on his heels and stomped down the halls, out of sight.

* * *

><p>I leaned impatiently against the hood of the Impala, nervously bouncing my knee up and down while I fidgeted with the keys in my hand. I quickly pulled away from the Impala as I saw Dean walking down the front stairs of the school, making his way towards me.<p>

"Dean!", I called alerted and he rose his head to look at me with an innocent smile, like he did nothing wrong.

"Hmm?", he asked with delight as he came up to me and pulled the keys out of my hands. He began to walk around the car to get to the drivers door but I grabbed his arm before he could get any further.

Dean rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned to face me, knowing what I wanted.

"What did you do, Dean?", I asked softly, a little unsure if I even wanted to know.

"I showed him my gun", Dean grinned like it was nothing and turned on his heel again, getting into the Impala.

My eyes went wide, unable to even react and stop him from walking away again. I stood frozen in my spot, feeling mortified. What the hell is Jason going to think now? He's going to think we're a bunch of psychos that walk around with guns tucked in our belts. Which is kind of true but he didn't need to know that! This couldn't get any worse. Imagine what he's going to tell his friends!

I heard a bang, making me jump from the sudden noise.

"Jaime!", Dean called popping his head out the car window as he banged his palm on the hood of the Impala again to get my attention. "Get in the car already"

I groaned and reluctantly followed him in, slamming the door shut with a huff as I sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. I looked down at my Converse shoes, unhappy with how Dean handled the situation with Jason.

The Impala's engine rumbled in impatience to get back on the road but it didn't move. I turned to Dean with a confused look to see him staring back at me intently. Something was on his mind. And it did not look good.

"What?", I asked softly, not really wanting to know. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Who was that office guy that was in the Principal's office with us?", he questioned with an intense look.

"No one", I shrugged and turned back to my shoes.

"Jaime…", Dean said warningly, making me turn back to him. "I thought we've gotten past the lying today", he growled. I didn't say anything as I stared blankly back at him. "You called him your friend back there", he rose his brow in question. I still didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? "Is he still no one?"

"He is now", I groaned, looking away from Dean.

"What does that mean?"

"He told Collins about what happened with Jason when I specifically told him not to. He went behind me back", I spat out angrily as I remembered it. It made me so angry. I can't believe I thought he was a friend.

"He wasn't wrong there", Dean said simply and I turned back to him with a glare but he just stared back. "So, he was your friend?", he asked like it was an unfinished sentence that I had to finish.

"Does it matter?", I blurted out annoyed with all the questioning.

"Yes it does", Dean said strongly, sitting up straighter. "Because guys don't just befriend teenage girls for no reason. I don't trust him"

I snorted shaking my head. "That's the most dumbest thing I have ever heard. You don't trust him because he is male, period"

"Jaime…"

"Look, you don't even have to worry about it. He screwed me over. We're not friends. ", I shook my head, looking away.

"Let's keep it that way", Dean grumbled, finally pulled the Impala away from the curb.

It actually hurt. I liked Dan. He was a good friend. Even though I made an oath to my self not to make friends so it was easier to leave, I ignored it. I still hung out with him anyway. It was nice having someone there to talk to, rather then sitting all alone during lunch. He made school enjoyable enough to get through. I used to walk out of my classes and actually look forward to seeing him sitting underneath our tree. Yes. It was 'our' tree. But not anymore. Now, I felt like all that time we spent bonding and getting to know each other just flushed away. Like it was nothing. How could I trust him?

He brought my brother into this. That's what made me so mad. I didn't need any extra trouble with Dean. I didn't want my brothers to know I was so weak that I couldn't handle a couple of bullies. I was ashamed of it. And Dan just exposed me.

* * *

><p>Dean and I looked at each other as we stood outside our apartment door. We both had wide smirks on our faces before we both shook our heads, making our smiles go away. Dean nodded at me and I returned the nod. He opened the door to the apartment, revealing Sam who was sitting on the couch, watching the TV on mute. He stood up when we entered.<p>

"Hey. How'd it go?", he asked carefully since he knew we were on bad terms the last time we were together.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand to be around him anymore!", I growled angrily, as I walked past Sam towards my room.

"What?", he spat out shocked that things have gotten this bad. He turned to look at Dean accusingly before he quickly went after me, grabbing my arm.

"You think I won't let you leave, Jaime? I'm giving you a damn invitation!", Dean yelled back equally as angry.

"Dean!", Sam scolded then quickly turned to me with a pleading look. "Jaime, you're not going anywhere"

"No, I'm leaving. You can either stay with this asshat...", I spat gesturing unpleasantly at Dean, "or you can come with me"

"With you?", Dean chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "You're the one that almost got him killed"

"DEAN!", Sam yelled. He was getting really angry.

"Oh, let that shit go! You're the one that nearly killed us all in Wisconsin when we were hunting that poltergeist", I argued back in defense.

"You're going to bring that up? How about the time you nearly set Sam's hair on fire?", Dean added.

"That was a total accident! You're the one that put Nair in his shampoo", I argued back but the horrified look on Sam's face was making me crack a smile.

"You're the one that always steals his shirts and uses them as pajamas", Dean said less aggressively as he noticed I was trying not to laugh, which only made it harder for him not to.

"You're the one that pollutes him with your crappy music. And don't forget the fact that you repeat the same five albums over and over again, and sing along sounding like an annoying tick in the background", my smile got wider. I let out a snort, holding in a laugh as I saw the look of offence on Dean's face because I insulted his music and singing skills. But he ignored it and kept going.

"You're the one who always steals his fries", Dean broke and chuckled.

"You guys are dicks", Sam groaned, shaking his head as he realised we were fooling him the whole time. He put his head in his hands in defeat as Dean and I burst out in complete laughter, not bothering to hide it anymore.

Tears began to blur my vision as I put our hands on my knees to steady myself.

"You should have seen your face, Sammy", Dean chuckled, slowly calming down.

"Classic...", I laughed as I let go of my knees and stood up straighter.

"That wasn't funny...", Sam hissed angrily as he glared viciously at both of us.

"Oh, don't be such a prude", Dean joked, shaking his head. "So, who would you have really picked, Sam?"

"What?", Sam asked, acting like he didn't understand the question.

"Yeah, who?", I asked curiously.

"Neither of you! You're both idiots"

"No, seriously", Dean and I said in unison.

"Okay...", Sam appeared deep in thought as he looked down at his shoes then back at his awaiting siblings. "I would chose, Jaime"

"What why?!", Dean spat out offended, all humor in his eyes gone.

I just snorted and chuckled, happily. "Don't blame ya, Sammy boy", I grinned walking up to Sam and patting him on the shoulder proudly.

"Why would you chose shrimpy over here?", Dean questioned again half serious.

"Because, she's just a kid. Would you really trust her out on her own? Somehow, she always seems to find trouble", Sam smirked with a shake of his head.

I went silent as I dropped my hand from my brother's shoulder. I would do just find out there on my own, thank you very much!

"So... You only chose Jaime because she's a child whose incapable of looking after herself", Dean grinned like a winner.

"No, he didn't", I argued back stomping my foot childishly on the ground.

"See...", Dean put out his hand to me, proving his point.

I rolled my eyes which made Sam chuckle. He moved over to me and put his heavy arm around my shoulders. He leaned down as he whispered in my ears, "Just let him have it, Jaime. You know I'll always choose you"

This brought a smile to my face even though I knew Sam was just playing around to piss Dean off. Funny how Dean and I gang up to pick on Sam and the next second the sides turn, and it's Sam and I picking on Dean.

"What? What did you just say to her?", Dean questioned accusingly as he pointed at us.

"Oh, nothing", I grinned, and both Sam and I walked away.

"Guys... come on!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

G'day!

I just want to say thank you all for your reviews and motivating words. I hope to keep this story going and entertaining.  
>If you have any requests or suggestions on what you would like to see happen next, please don't be too shy to leave a review or PM me.<p>

I hope I portrayed the Winchester brothers respectively in this chapter. If you read anything that you find isn't true to their characters, I really want to know.

Please leave a review, they always make me smile and keep me going :)

Rose x.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Looking out the window of the Impala as Dean drove me to school, I thought about the events of yesterday.

After Dean spoke with my Principal yesterday, everything between my brother and I were much better because we talked things through. It wasn't perfect because the wounds were still fresh, but it much better. Dean and I were at least on good terms, and Sam didn't have that worrying look in his eyes anymore. We were good.

Dean parked the Impala in front of Salt Lake High School. I leaned forward to reach for my school bag but he placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back in my seat gently.

I looked up at my brother, curious as I read the look on his face, knowing it too well. It was the look he gave me when we needed to have a serious talk.

"We need to talk"

"Are you breaking up with me, Dean?", I asked with a smile.

"Nah, you'll always be stuck with me, Jay", Dean smirked back, shaking his head. His face grew serious again and there was a long pause

"What is it?", I asked softly, as I sat up straighter in my seat, beginning to get nervous.

"Uhh... you're not going to like this", he said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck warily. "When I was speaking to Collins yesterday...", he paused, looking down then back up at me again. This wasn't going to be good. That's the wary look he gives me when he's about to give me bad news. "He said he wants you to see the school Counselor"

"What?", I blurted out shocked, "Why? You obviously told him no, didn't you?", I questioned all too quickly, making Dean frown.

"I did at first, but he thinks it would be good for you after everything that's happened. He said that some teachers are concerned about how your peers are treating you"

"That's stupid", I turned away, shaking my head as I crossed my arms and stared out my passenger side window. There were bundles of students in groups chatting around the front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. I was so annoyed! I can't believe I'm going through this again. This isn't my first time dealing with a school counselor. I hate it when people butt their noses into my life and feel like they can judge what's best for me. First, Dan betrays me and now this. This week can't get any worse.

"Look, I don't like the idea either, Jaime. But I can't say no and have child services on my ass because Collins suspects something. He knows Dad isn't around right now which already looks bad", Dean said softly, explaining to me that he doesn't agree with it either to try and make me feel better. But it wasn't working.

I just shook my head, not knowing what to say. The last thing we need is Child Services to get involved in our situation. Unfortunately, their still in the picture since I'm underage. I can't wait until I officially turn eighteen! If Child Services gets involved, we'd have to leave town again and get completely new ID's. No more, 'Jaime Lynn Spears'. I think that's the only bright side... Oh, and not having to deal with my dumb ass school anymore.

"Jay...", Dean called me gently, getting my attention back since I zoned out, "I need you to be honest with me. Are you having more problems at school, other than Jason?", he asked cautiously, and then I was literally saved by the bell. The school bell rang out so loudly, I'm sure you could hear it from a block away. It was almost deafening. The teens that were out at the front of the school began to disperse from their huddle of friends, and they reluctantly made their way up the stairs through the entry of the school.

"No, every thing's fine. Collins doesn't know what the hell he's talking about", I shook my head annoyed as I bent forward and picked up my bag. "I have to go. I can't be late again", I mumbled, not really caring but I just wanted to get out of there. I opened the car door, and quickly got out before Dean could stop me, thudding the car door behind me with a little too much force. I didn't want to talk about my issues with the kids at school. What's the point? I don't let it bother me that they hate me. And there's nothing I can do to fix it, anyways. The last thing I need is for Dean to start worrying about me. And then tell Sam he's worried. They both have enough on their plates already without having to add me to their problems. All I need is to do is get through the school year and graduate so I don't have to ever worry about school again. That's it. Just get through the school year. Then it will all be fine.

"Jaime...", my brother called in an authoritative tone, making me stop from walking away. I groaned and reluctantly turned and kneeled down to the open car window. "We're not done here. You can't just walk away when questions get tough. Get back in the car"

"Dean, I'm going to be late", I huffed back, agitated.

"I don't care"

I was starting to get worked up. It's not the first time I've been forced to speak to a school counselor. And I absolutely loathe it. I hate the fact that someone is watching and reading my every move. I hate that I have to think about everything I do and say in front of this complete stranger, just so they won't realise how abnormal my supernatural hunting life is. If I really told them how my life is, minus the hunting part, they'll think I'm being damaged from all the moving around and from the continuous absentee father. The truth is, I can't picture my life being any other way. And I wouldn't want it any other way. As screwed up as everything is, I have my family. They are all that matters. So I don't need another counselor assessing what's wrong with me, when there's nothing wrong.

"Dean, I'm not going to see the damn school shrink, okay. So tell Collins he can shove his accusations up his ass", I retorted frustrated and turned on my heels, walking towards the school.

"Jaime!", Dean yelled for me but I ignored him.

* * *

><p>I groaned from the millionth time today. I was on edge. After finally sorting things out with Dean, we ended up having a little argument this morning.<p>

And that's not the worse of it. Yes, what Dan did opened the window for Dean and I to resolve things, but on the other hand it made everything worse then before for me at school.

Jason got suspended for the rest of the week, which I personally thought was too lenient. But I guess having rich ass parents would get you out of a lot. His mother looked the tough and stubborn type so I'm not surprised he was only suspended for four days. And because of the absence of Jason, everyone at school is death staring me even more than before. I could hear them snicker at me and call me a snitch. It really pissed me off and made me even more angry at Dan.

Talking about Dan, I've been ignoring him all day. He tried to speak to me when I walked into school this morning but I ignored him and kept walking, already being on edge with just arguing with Dean. Then at recess and lunch I avoided the whole grass oval and sat on the side of the Block B Building. The place where Jason ganged up on me. I leaned against the brick wall, sitting on the concrete with my sketchpad laid on my knee drawing and my earphones in.

It wasn't a pleasant day that's for sure. What's even worse is that yesterday when I left early with Dean, I missed my after school detention and I still have to redo it. Which means I have after school detentions for the rest of the week. I sighed at this thought as the bell rang through my ears and kids piled out of the school like escaped prison convicts.

I dragged my feet all the way over to the Detention Room, signed in on the clipboard on the teachers desk and sat at the back on the classroom. All the other detention students slouched into the room, and sat down in silence.

The same teacher sat at the desk as last time. He adjusted the thick rimmed glasses on his nose, looked down at his watch then back at us. "Alright, you remember you rules. Not a peep, not a poop", he said again in the same mono-toned voice, before looking down at the newspaper on his desk.

I looked up at his words. I didn't find it amusing like I did last time, this time I groaned.

* * *

><p>The detention teacher who I learnt was called Mr Myers, let us out five minutes early. He received a message on his phone and told us we can leave but to not to tell anyone before he rushed out of class without a look back. I didn't even want to guess why he was in such a rush, so I just picked up my bag and was the first to leave. Okay, I lied. I do want to guess. I think he got a text message telling him his cat got ran over. Yeah, that sounds just about right. He looks like a lonely cat man. He probably has a houseful of cats at home. He probably has a name for each one and talks to them like their human. I sighed, sometimes I have the stupidest thoughts running through my head.<p>

I sat on the top of the stairs at the entry of the school, looking out on the now empty road. None of my brothers were here to pick me up yet, and the rest of the kids in detention already left in their cars or began to make their way to the train station.

"Jaime...", a soft voice called from behind me.

I groaned inwardly as I recognised the voice, "Go away, Dan"

"I just want to talk. That's all", he said pleadingly as he walked to my side, looking down at me.

I looked up at him. His dark eyes looked sadden as he stared down at me, clutching the strap of a black messenger bag on his shoulder. He had keys in his hands, it looks like he just finished work and about to leave for the day.

I looked away from him, staring at my shoes. "Fine... talk", I muttered almost in a whisper.

Dan carefully walked closer and sat on the stairs beside me, leaving a good distance between us as he set his bag beside him.

"I know you're mad at me for telling Principal Collins about Jason... but I only did it because I was worried about you. You walk around the school like a stranger. Everyone stares, and you know they're talking about you but you don't do anything about it"

"Because I don't care. Do you think I give a rats ass about what these teenagers think of me?", I asked rhetorically, "I didn't need your help. I can take care of myself"

"Clearly, you can't", Dan said strongly as he pointed at his eye, as he nodded at mine, gesturing to my black eye.

Anger seeped through my entire body as I stood up from the ground, glaring down at him. Before I could start yelling, he quickly stood up as well and spoke before I could.

"Look, I'm not sorry for telling Collins if that's what you want to hear. You can choose to be angry at me forever but the only reason I told him was because it's what's best for you. You can't just keep letting Jason bully you around"

"What?", I scoffed at his words, looking away in disbelief then faced him again, "Dan, just because we've talked a little every now and then, doesn't mean you know me. You know nothing about me. So, you don't get to judge what's best for me. I told you not to tell Collins, but you went behind my back and told him anyways", I paused, shaking my head, "The last thing I needed yesterday was my brother to get a call in from my Principal. He was already pissed with me, and it just made everything worse", I explained.

Yes, Dean finding out about Jason fixed things between us but it just made things worse for me at school. Because of Dan, Dean ended up confronting Jason and I still have no clue what he said to him. But knowing Dean, it wasn't good. I have no idea what Jason's going to do when he comes back. Also, because of Dan the whole school hates me even more because they all think I'm a snitch that got rid of their prized football player. They have a home football game this Friday, and unfortunately Jason is one of the teams best players. I'm going to receive a lot of heat that day.

"Look, I'm sorry about your brother. But what the hell did he think happened to your eye? What, you fell?", he asked, skeptical.

"No. I got hit with a ball", I answered bluntly.

"And he believed that?", he scoffed.

I shrugged and looked away, getting annoyed. "Do you know I have to see the school counselor now because of you?", I spat angrily, changing the subject.

"Well, maybe it will be good for you to talk to someone"

I looked at him in shocked, "You think I need some psychological help, Dan?", I asked menacingly, getting offended.

"I didn't say that", he groaned, shaking his head. "It's just that after the things you said yesterday to your brother...", he said cautiously, referring to what I said about being a screw up and my Dad thinking the same. "I think it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about it", I was about to open my mouth but he raised a hand to stop me, "And before you say that everything's fine. I know it's not. I'm not an idiot, Jaime. Do you think I haven't noticed that you barely say anything about your family. And as soon as the subject of fathers comes up, you immediately change the topic"

My anger started to boil. My hands automatically scrunched into fists as I took a threatening step forward, so close that the trips of our shoes were almost touching. How dare he think he has the right to bring my father into this? I don't talk about him for a reason. For one, I don't need people digging into my family and finding out that we're not really the 'Spears' family, but actually the Winchester family with a very colourful criminal record. And two, my father is a very sensitive topic. I don't need to explain my relationship with him to someone I barely know. "My issues with my family is none of your business", I hissed out angrily.

Dan's eyes softened as he took in my angered reaction. Before he could open his mouth to say anymore, a loud beep made us stop in mid-argument. We turned to the sound, looking down at the Impala parked at the front of the school. I could see Dean in the drivers seat watching us through tense eyes and Sam in the passenger seat looking at us with a questioning look.

Before I could turn back to Dan, I heard the creak of the Impala door open and then a thud. Dean was walking towards us. Crap!

"Just leave me alone, Dan", I warned in a mumble before I picked up my bag and quickly jogged down the stairs towards Dean before he could get any closer.

"Let's go", I said urgently, grabbing my brothers arm as I tried to get him back to the car but he was too busy glaring holes through Dan's head.

"He bothering you?", he asked in a surprisingly calm voice, but his jaw was tense as he looked past me at Dan.

"No"

"Oh, really? Because Sam and I could hear you both screaming from the car", he said strongly, cocking his head to the side. I internally cursed myself. I think they were parked at the front of the school for longer then I thought. I was so engulfed in my argument with Dan that I probably didn't pick up the rumbling of the Impala, a sound that I can usually recognise ten blocks away.

"We were just talking. Let's just go", I practically pleaded as I moved forward, beginning to push Dean backwards towards the car again.

"I'm going to talk to him", he said, still not looking at me but rather glaring at Dan as he began to walk towards him.

"No, you're not", I spat out strongly, placing myself in front of him to block his path which made him finally drop his glare at Dan and look down at me.

"Yeah, I am", he replied, in the same strong stubborn tone as mine.

"No, you're not"

"I won't say anything too threatening, don't worry", he smirked mischievously, not dropping eye contact to scare me.

"Oh, why should I worry? It's not like you're dumb enough to show him your gun", I retorted sarcastically.

Dean smirked even wider with a slight tilt of his head. The look on his eyes telling me that showing him his gun like he did to Jason was a good plan.

"Dean! Don't you dare show him your gun!", I warned fiercely.

"Wheres the fun in that?", he smirked, dropping eye contact and moving forward but then stopped and looked around disappointed.

I turned around, finding Dan nowhere in sight. He must of left while Dean and I were arguing and we didn't even realise. I smiled widely at my luck, which Dean returned with a glare.

"Don't get too happy, Jay. You know I don't give up easy", he muttered in a serious tone before turning around and stomping back towards the Impala.

I rolled my eyes and followed my big, annoying, over-protective brother.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

Sorry guys for keeping you waiting! I usually update earlier in the week but I was so busy, and I didn't have the time to sit down and finish this chapter. I hope it was okay, and it didn't seem rushed. I might be delayed for next weeks update because I'm going away for a couple days so I apologise in advance.

If you liked/hated this chapter please leave a review, they keep me going :)

Hope you all have safe holidays,  
>Rose x.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the week didn't go by so smoothly. It was filled with nasty side remarks from my classmates, agonising after school detentions, awkward looks between Dan and I, and hidden worried glances from my brothers. The last thing I want is for them to be worried about me over nothing.

My brothers began looking for another job and they found one in the papers. Unusual suicides were happening in Denver. There's been four people who have been found hung up by a noose around their necks in their homes. The police are investigating them as murder cases because very valuable things have been stolen in their homes. Also, the coroner says that all the victims have wounds and marks on their bodies that show they were trying to defend themselves prior to their death. The victims consists of three men and one woman. What they all have in common is that they were all very successful and incredibly wealthy.

Sam and Dean didn't let me help them research but when I finished school on Friday, they were waiting for me in the Impala with my duffel bag packed and ready to go in the backseat. They filled me in on what they knew so far about the hunt during the long seven hour drive to Denver. When we got there, the first thing we did was go to the mortuary to examine the last victims body. The three other victims have already been buried so unfortunately we couldn't analyse them. The last victim was a sixty-eight year old man by the name of Victor Plint. He had two middle aged children, a girl and a boy who were both married with their own kids. His wife died years ago from cancer.

"FBI, Agent David…", Dean introduced himself to Mr Rivers, the Coroner's Assistant when we got to the mortuary, then he looked over at Sam, "My partner Agent Hoff…", next he turned to me, "and our intern Miss Venus"

Mr Rivers was a young man, maybe in his mid-twenties. He had shaggy bright blonde hair, black thick rimmed glasses and was wearing a Star Wars shirt under his white medical coat. He looked at Dean then Sam then me, then back at Dean again. "Agent David and Agent Hoff…", he paused skeptical looking between my brothers, "as in David Hasselhoff?"

"Well, if you want to be all mature about it…", Dean huffed sarcastically like he was insulted but I could see the slight gleam in his eyes.

I lowered my head slightly, hiding a smile. Can't he choose more subtle fake names?

"S-Sorry…", Mr Rivers began.

"Look Mr Rivers, we need to examine the body of Victor Plint so we can get on with our investigation", Dean ordered, being intimidating.

"Yes, Sir…", he nodded obediently. He walked us quickly towards the back wall where the bodies were stored in stainless steel pull-out booths.

He read through the labels on the doors and stopped at the first one in the second level. A loud screech echoed through the room as he pulled out the body of Victor Plint, releasing the foul smell of death with him. I held in a breath, trying to act professional and not react to the horrid stench. I looked down at the body laying in front of me, the old man's skin was as white as snow and super wrinkly.

"Here are the Coroner Reports for Mr Plint and the three other victims", Mr Rivers said unsure of himself as he held out the yellow manila folders. Dean has gotten to him.

"Thank you, Mr Rivers", Sam nodded professionally, taking the folders.

The man stood there awkwardly looking between us all. Dean glared at him, giving him the hint to go away.

"I'd just leave you to it then", he jumped a little frightened and quickly shuffled away.

Dean grinned proud of himself. He turned to Sam and I then to Victor Plint's body, his smile dropping. "Let's see what we have here…", he muttered disgusted as he looked over the old mans body, trying to compose himself from the smell.

Sam bowed his head examining the body, not reacting at all to the smell of the decomposing old man in front of him. He grabbed a pair of medical gloves from the bench and pulled them on.

"Man! He smells like old lady…", I held in my gag as I covered my mouth and nose with the back of my hand.

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together in focus as he inspected the bruises made from the rope that was around the old mans neck. Then he examined the scratches and bruises on the victims hands and arms.

Dean coughed repulsed as he tried to hold in his breath so he wouldn't inhale the horrible stench through his nostrils. "He smells worse then old lady… It's more like month old milk"

Sam stood straighter as he pulled off his rubber gloves with a snap. He picked the coroner report back up and flicked through it.

I rose my brow at Dean then purposely inhaled, "You're actually right, Dean. Spot on", I grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Dean returned a cute childish grin, proud of his smelling skills.

"Guys!", Sam groaned frustrated. "Would you shut it about the smell for two seconds…", he sighed, as he read through the report again.

"Sorry, Mr Grouchy. What did you find?", Dean asked, peering over Sam's shoulder to see what he was reading.

Sam didn't answer as he finished reading something then turned to us, "So, his body shows obvious signs of struggle. He was definitely fighting someone off…"

"Or something…", I added in a mumble.

Sam gave a slight nod then continued, "What's interesting is that they found pieces of skin under Victor's nails…"

"I guess the old man tried to scratch his attacker like girl", Dean snorted.

"That's sexist", I muttered.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, "What's weird is when they tested the skin under his nails, it turned out to be his own DNA"

"The old man scratched himself?", I asked confused, which Sam responded with a nod.

"That is weird", Dean mumbled, looking over the old mans body.

* * *

><p>We talked to Victor Plint's family. They lived in a huge triple storey mansion and my brothers and I were at awe from the moment we walked in. It was beautiful and luxurious, covered in marble and stylish cream painted walls. They had a large white piano at the grand entrance and two huge flights of dark wooden stairs at both sides of the entry. This man wasn't wealthy, he was ridiculously rich.<p>

We talked to his daughter, son and their spouses together. They were absolutely distraught over the death of their father. They talked to us as their kids played tennis outside. Yes, they have a tennis court. They seemed genuinely affected by Victor's death, and they didn't seem like they had anything got to do with what happened to him. But then again you can never trust anybody in this gig. We examined his safe where money was stolen from on the night of his death. It wasn't damaged or tampered with at all. It was locked with a pin and the murderer opened it with the correct code.

After we talked to his family, my brothers and I looked around the house. Mainly, we examined the back doors where the murderer most likely fled from. We walked to the far end of the land where there was a garage. What we found behind the garage answered for us what this thing was. We found a small pile of sticky skin coloured goo which had grey hairs sticking out of it. We've seen this disgusting jelly before. It's what comes out of a Shapeshifter after it sheds from its current body. There was a fence behind the garage that ends the perimeter of the house, and behind the house was an old dried out abandoned dam. Awesome!

I sighed as we stomped through the dark tunnels of the dam with our torches. As we got deeper and deeper, we found more and more piles of skin goo. And it reeked really bad, worse then the old man back at the morgue.

"I'm just waiting to get jumped", I groaned as I clutched my Colt .45 caliber filled with silver bullets tightly in one hand and held a torch with my other. I hate walking through dark places like this where I know some crazy supernatural thing lives in. I feel all exposed.

"Well, usually the weakest go first", I saw Dean grin through the soft light of our torches.

"Then get prepared, Dean", I retorted wittily. Then I heard a slight noise from behind me and I paused in my spot, looking back.

"Oh, it's not going to be me shrimp", Dean mumbled back with a chuckle.

My brothers kept walking ahead and before I could tell them to stop I heard another creaking noise that was slightly louder then the last. Suddenly, I felt something heavy crash into me, making my back smash into the cement wall of the tunnel. I squinted my eyes in confusion as I took in the face of a teenage girl with long blonde curly hair and crystal blue eyes. She glared down at me with an angry scowl as she held me back against the wall. She pulled down my arms and slightly twisted my right wrist so my gun wasn't pointed at her. I turned the torch in my left hand, shinning the light in her eyes. Her irises flickers from crystal blue to a silvery white for a second before she twisted my wrist, forcing me to drop the torch. I groaned, trying to pry the Shifter off me but it was too strong so I pulled the trigger of my gun, hoping I'd hit some part of it. I heard the gunshot echo loudly through the tunnel and the Shifter yelped in pain as the bullet grazed its thigh.

"Jaime!", I heard my brothers yell.

The Shifter panicked and hooked me in the jaw before it escaped down the tunnel. I head snapped back from the punch and I quickly held up my gun, firing at the retreating Shifter but I missed as it ran into another passage way in the tunnel. All I heard was my bullets hitting concrete until I finished my clip.

"Son of a..."

"Jaime!", Dean screamed as my brothers caught up to me. They weren't even that far ahead but everything happened so fast.

"Are you hurt?", Sam questioned quickly in a panic as he looked me up and down for any injuries. Then he grabbed my jaw examining where the Shifter punched me. It didn't hit me that hard because it was wounded and it panicked so hopefully it wouldn't leave a bruise. I don't need another black eye that I'd have to explain at school.

"I'm okay", I groaned through my teeth as he held my face but he didn't let go as he continued to inspect it. "I'm okay!", I whacked his hand away frustrated that the Shifter got the jump on me.

"What happened?", Dean asked.

"The bastard jumped me", I growled angrily as I pulled out another magazine from my pocket and reloaded my gun, hitting the magazine into the butt of my gun with a little too much force.

"The Shifter?"

"Nah... who else would be in these stupid ass tunnels, Goldilocks?", I spat out sarcastically.

Dean groaned annoyed with my attitude, "Let's go", he ordered impatiently as he began to go after the Shifter.

"And don't wonder off this time", Sam hissed out, looking back at me as he followed Dean.

"I didn't..."

"Shhh", Dean shushed us as we rounded the corner where the Shifter ran off.

We all walked in silence through the tunnels for a whole five minutes, searching through all the ins and out until we found a fresh large pile of skinful goo.

Sam kneeled down at it, disgustingly poking it with his bare hands. "That's fresh... it's still warm.

Why would it shred again? Oh, no...

Suddenly I felt something lunge at me again, knocking my gun and torch out of my hands. My back cracked against the gravely concrete ground and I felt the air get sucked out of me for a few seconds. I looked up as I tried to regain my breath and my heart stopped for a second as I saw myself hovering over me, like I was looking into a mirror. The Shifter was wearing my face!

"That's copyright!", I growled as I quickly hooked myself in the face. I saw my head snap forcefully to the side. It felt so wrong.

The Shifter stumbled back on the floor panicked as it cried out for help, "Sam! Dean!", it yelled in my voice.

"Oh, no you don't", I growled, my body heating up with anger with the fact that this thing is trying to use my brothers against me. I began to march over to the Shifter when the echoing voice of my brother stopped me in my tracks.

"Ah..ah..ah... Don't any of you move", Dean ordered as both my brothers pointed their guns at both the Shifter and me. Sam had his gun aimed at me and Dean had his aimed at the Shifter.

"Are you kidding me, Dean?! Shot the damn thing!", I yelled, waving my hand at the Shifter who quickly stood up from the ground, wearing my furious glare.

"What!?", it yelled, glaring at me in anger. Wow, I look threatening when I'm angry. "I'm not in the mood for this game, you freak!", it turned to my brothers, "Shoot it!"

"I'm gonna rip your face off!", I yelled as loud as my lungs allowed, stomping my foot in anger.

"Both of you shut up!", Dean yelled frustrated as he looked at both of us up and down. He looked over at Sam for help. "What was our sister wearing, Sammy?", he muttered softly to him.

It was still pretty dark in the tunnel since there were only two torches providing light since I dropped mine. Sam looked the Shifter and me up and down in confusion. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, my all black Converse and a plain black shirt. The Shifter was wearing black skinny jeans, with combat boots similar to the pair I own and a grey baggy shirt.

"I don't know", Sam replied in panic still looking us both up and down.

"Are you idiots serious!", I yelled getting really impatient.

"Men don't notice a thing!", the Shifter hissed out like me with an eye roll and a shake of its head.

"You shut it!", I warned, pointing my finger aggressively at the Shifter.

"Me! You shut it!"

For the love of...

Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on in my head. "Dean, Sam...", I called them frantically and quickly pulled up my brown leather-banded watch, revealing the black roman numerals tattooed on my left wrist. "I bet you didn't copy this, bitch!", I grinned, and I saw my brothers look at my wrist then at the Shifter's left wrist which lacked the tattoo.

The Shifter's eyes went wide in fear and then it growled angrily about to attack my brothers but it was too late. Rapid gun fire echoed through the dark tunnel. Then there was a loud thud as its body collapsed lifelessly to the ground. Sam and Dean breathed out in relief as they turned to me.

I grinned widely at them, "You can thank me for getting the tattoo later", I winked.

"Not gonna happen", Dean groaned as he strode towards the dead Shifter on the ground, checking if it was really dead.

Sam just chuckled with a shake of his head as he came towards me and swung his arm over my shoulder, ruffling my hair. "Don't hold your breath"

I smiled, then realisation hit me and I pushed Sam off me. "How can you not realise which one was me?", I asked both my brothers angrily.

"Well, it inherited your smart mouth so it was kind of difficult to tell", Dean retorted as he picked up the Shifter's limp body and threw it over his shoulder.

"You're the worst brothers in the world", I shook my head.

Sam chuckled amused.

"And now I have a headache", Dean grumbled, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "Never clone yourself, okay?"

"Okay... I won't", I huffed out in fake disappointment.

Dean nodded satisfied with my answer, "Come on. Let's deal with the body and get the hell out of here"

I rolled my eyes as I retrieved my gun and torch from the ground, following my two older brothers out of the tunnel. I cringed as I watched the limp image of myself over Dean's shoulder, swinging slightly from side to side with his every step. I walked slowly behind them as I watched my brothers and the Shifter's body in front of me. Is this what it would look like if Dean was holding my dead body?

I shook my head, getting rid of the gruesome thoughts and quickly jogged to catch up with my brothers.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

I'm so sorry about the delay guys!  
>These holidays have been super busy for me so I haven't had time to update. But I'm hoping to get another chapter up this week but I ain't making any promises!<br>(I hate breaking promises)

So please let me know what you think about this chapter. And if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see next, don't be afraid to hit me up.

Peace out,  
>Rose x.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_I looked at my brothers in horror._

_"I'm your sister you idiots! Shoot the Shifter!", I yelled pointing at the Shapeshifter standing to my right wearing my face and body._

_"It's lying to you! Dean...Sam. Come on! You know it's me!", the Shifter yelled, pleading to my brothers. I swear I saw the glisten of a tear fall down its cheek... my cheek._

_"What!", I yelled. "Come on, dudes! I don't cry!", I rolled my eyes with a groan._

_"Exactly...", Dean muttered robotically. "You don't cry. You don't care about anything... especially us", he looked over to Sam._

_"You never listen to us, always wanting to do your own thing. You're selfish", Sam added, nonchalantly._

_"You are a burden to us", Dean groaned, harshly._

_My heart froze, beating faster in faster in pain and fear. "Dean... Sam..."_

_"No! Enough is enough! I can't do this anymore", Dean yelled. "Maybe this way we can have a better sister", he said, turning and nodding at the Shifter in my body who grinned._

_"No...", I said softly as my brothers aimed their guns towards me. "Don't..."_

_BANG! BANG!_

* * *

><p>"Jaime!"<p>

I gasped loudly as my eyes bursted open, the remnants of the nightmare still playing through my head. My heart was thudding aggressively against my chest as driblets of sweat trailed down my forehead.

"Jaime... look at me", I heard a panicked voice and a strong grip on both my arms.

I blinked my eyes, getting rid of the blurriness and turned to my brother hovering over me.

"Hmm?", I groaned, as I started to feel a headache setting in.

"Are you okay, kiddo?", Dean asked softly, still gripping both my arms tightly.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?", I croaked, my throat dry as I shrugged off Dean's grip and sat up, leaning my back against the headboard.

"Too many to count", he grinned widely trying to get me to ease up since he saw I was grouchy from the nightmare.

I forced on a smile, not wanting to worry him. He didn't buy it as his grin fell and his face grew serious again. He let out a breath as he sat down on the edge of my bed, turning to me, "You had a nightmare. You were moving a lot and muttering in your sleep..."

"Was I? I can't remember", I brushed it off like it was no big deal, even though it was. My mind hasn't stopped going back to the nightmare since I woke up, the looks of hate in my brothers eyes haunting me.

Dean groaned, rubbing his temple annoyed. "Don't lie to me, Jaime. You don't have to act big and strong all the time you know. You're allowed to be scared sometimes"

"Coming from the biggest hypocrite on the face of this earth", I muttered back, frustrated. How dare he? He should be the last person to tell me to stop acting strong. He is always lying and faking to Sam and I when he's in pain or struggling with something. He never tells anyone his problems until he absolutely can't hide it anymore or until Sam and I pry it out of him.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he put his face in his hands. He sighed then looked back up at me. "Don't swing this back at me"

I ignored him, not wanting to talk about it anymore and turned to the alarm clock on my night stand. The red lights glowed 8:45 am. I had to be at school in fifteen minutes!

"Dean!", I yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!", I threw the covers off me and jumped out of bed, pushing him off it on the process.

He groaned as he got steady on his feet, realising that I was changing the subject. He knew he couldn't get anything else out of me so he brushed away our serious moment with his signature sarcasm, "Because you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping...", he smirked.

"You were watching me sleep, you freak?", I teased as I quickly began packing the books in my bag for the classes I had today.

Dean chuckled with a shake of his head. "Nah... I didn't wake you because I just woke up myself", my brother grumbled tiredly with a yawn.

He looked exhausted. He had red tired eyes with dark circles underneath them, and his jeans and shirt were all crinkled because he slept in them. We came back pretty late last night after the hunt because we had to load all the valuable things the Shifter stole into the Impala and return them to their families. Dean and I were hesitate to give it all back. There was just so much cash, it physically hurt. Unfortunately Sam had to be the adult and wouldn't even let us take a hundred dollar bill.

"You look like shit", I snorted, looking him up and down.

"I feel like shit", he croaked, "I was smashed after the hunt last night. At least you had a couple hours sleep in the car on the drive back"

"Yeah, barely. It's kind of difficult to sleep after watching yourself get shot and buried by your brothers", I mumbled to myself, closing my bag and throwing it on my desk before I opened up my wardrobe. My back was towards him as I quickly pulled out fresh clothes to change into after I have the fastest shower ever. I felt all icky and sticky from waking up in a sweat because of my stupid nightmare. Also, I felt like I had to shower to wash away the nightmare for some reason. I couldn't get rid of the image of my brothers angry faces as I stood at the end of the barrel of their guns.

Dean stood up straighter and looked at me concerned, "Is that what your nightmare was about?"

I stopped in my tracks with a pair of jeans in my hand, not turning around to face him. "No..."

"Jaime...", Dean warned frustrated because he knew I was lying again.

I gave him a serious look as I turned to him. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. It was just a stupid nightmare. I'm already over it", I explained with a tired huff, brushing it off like it was nothing.

"You sure?", he asked skeptical.

"Yeah, I'm sure", I said strongly and forced on a smile. My brother didn't say anything as he continued to stare and try to read me. I groaned and rolled my eyes for the hundredth time this morning, "Now get out of my room. I'm going to be late", I ordered, practically pushing him out the door.

* * *

><p>Dean sped furiously, the Impala growling as the wheels skidded slightly as he rounded the corner into the street of my school.<p>

"Dean! Relax, we're not on the run from the police. It's just school, slow down", I ordered as I steadied myself with a hand on the dashboard so my body wouldn't swing wildly around the car. He's been driving like a maniac with a large grin on his face ever since we left our apartment.

"I'm having fun", he grinned as he suddenly pulled the Impala to the curb and stomped on the brakes. My hand slipped off the dashboard from the force, my body crashing forward.

"Dean!", I groaned, readjusting myself in my seat.

My brother grinned as he held up his hand to read his watch. "We made it on time", he was proud of himself. He had three minutes to get me to school before it started and he took it as a challenge to drive like crazy person to get me here on time.

"Yeah, barely. You almost hit a truck!"

"Stop whining and get out", Dean glared at me offended that I wasn't praising him for his win.

I huffed and opened the car door. "Bye", I mumbled as I got out of the Impala.

"Jaime!", he called me back and I turned to face him through the windscreen. "Remember you're scheduled to see the school counselor during first period today. Don't forget, I don't need Collins on my ass"

"Dean…", whined unhappily. Of course I didn't forget about it. It's been haunting me ever since Collins called my brother during to week to tell him that I've missed my meeting with the counselor that he booked for me on Thursday. I purposely didn't go even though I told Collins I forgot, but he knew I was lying. So when my Principal called my brother, he told him to make sure to remind me that I was re-booked to see the counselor on Monday. Oh, goody!

"Jay…", he sighed. "I know you don't want to deal with this but it won't be that bad. Talk to this shrink once, convince her your okay and then we can forget this whole mess. It'll be okay, Winchester's are the best liars", he winked with a smile trying to cheer me up. He knew I was loathing this whole thing.

I groaned and let out a heavy breathy. "Fine…", I grumbled reluctantly about to stomp away but he spoke making me turn once again.

"And hold your cool, Jaime", my brother warned firmly. "Don't blow up like you did the last time you spoke to a counselor"

He won't let me forget that would he?

"Alright...", I groaned agitated as I followed the bundles of students up the stairs.

I wasn't happy about this whole shrink thing at all. The last thing I wanted to do was to be forced to sit for half an hour and be fake the whole time. I hated being under observation and being over analysed, it made me feel so insecure.

I sighed, turning back to where Dean was parked hoping he'll let me take a sicky and just go home for the day. But when I turned just as I reached the front door of the school, I saw that he was already gone. My mind was overflowing with thoughts and without thinking it through I turned and jogged back down the stairs. I pushed past the students as they climbed up the stairs, receiving angry glares and annoyed mutterings. I ignored them as I began walking down the street slowly, not knowing what my plan was yet.

Should I just skip school for the whole day to get out of my predicament, and pay for it later? Or should I just take some time to get my head around things and go back to school? It wouldn't matter much if I'm a few minutes late. As these thoughts spiraled through my head, someone turned the corner in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

His eyes went wide as they landed on me, then his face fell into an angry scowl. "Hi, Jaime. Miss me?", he smirked taking a step forward.

I stood up straighter, getting into a defensive stance so I was ready if he tried anything. "Not a bit", I smiled, cocking my head to the side as I glared at him.

Jason chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head then looked back up at me angrily. "You know… I thought you were screwed up but now I know it's not just you, it's your family too. Your brother is crazy! He thinks he can threatened me?", he asked menacingly, taking another step forward. "My mother is a lawyer, so if he ever tries anything like that again I'm going to tell her that your brother threatened me with a gun. You're lucky I haven't told her already", he hissed and I saw a hint of unsurity as his eyes. He said his words so robotically, as though he's been practicing what to say to me all week. Well, he did have the time to practice since hes been at home suspended. Dean must have really scared him. He's still scared, I can see it in his eyes but I'm not surprised he's not backing off. A guy like Jason doesn't forfeit easily. But I'm sure he'll hesitate to tell his mother about Dean if my brother does anything again.

"Me and my family are the last people you want to mess with", I warned Jason, stepping forward with my fists curled up tightly at my sides. I should back down now so I wouldn't cause myself anymore trouble. But I had too much pride to let him think he can get away with threatening my family.

"And whys that?", he didn't stand down as he took another step forward.

We were now at arms length of each other and my blood was beginning to boil with anger. I could kick his ass right now if I wanted to. I could swing my fist in his face and be so satisfied.

"Is it because you're all a bunch of psychos?", Jason questioned rhetorically, getting fired up. "Well, minus your father since he left you. Maybe he's the only smart one. He realised how screwed up his children are and bailed"

My self control diminished. Without even thinking I lunged forward, closing the distance between us and grabbed fistfuls of the front of his shirt before I slammed his back into the metal fence of someones house. All the anger I was holding back came crashing down uncontrollably. Dad didn't leave because of my brothers and me. He left because he has a more important job to do. He's saving lives, and trying to find the thing that killed my mother. I haven't heard from my dad in so long. Truthfully, I don't even know if he's still alive. He's not answering my calls, or my brothers calls. We have no idea where he is. And yes, sometimes I get angry and I say, 'what kind of father abandons his children?' But I know my father, my mother might have died so many years ago but her death is still a fresh wound for him. He loved her so much. He's overly obsessed with finding her killer and won't stop until he does.

Jason was wrong. My father didn't leave because of us. He left because of the job.

But then why was Jason's words really getting to me? Why did they hurt me so much?

"He didn't leave us!", I screamed in his face furious as I twisted his shirt in my fists in anger. "He didn't leave me", I hissed out more to myself. Why couldn't I believe my own words? I saw Jason's eyes go wide in fear from my outburst. He realised he hit a nerve and he was tense because he could tell I was really struggling with holding myself back.

"Hey!", a voice called and I heard the screeching of tires and a car door squeaking open and banging close.

I didn't even react to the figure coming towards us I continued to glare holes through Jason's head. I was breathing in and out heavily, trying to control myself. "Jaime, don't", the person warned gently and I felt them grab me from the waist and pull me back but I fought them.

"Get off me", I groaned still gripping Jason's shirt, my eyes not leaving his. He was still shocked by the anger radiating off me. Like I said before, my father is a sensitive topic.

"Calm down!", he ordered and I reluctantly let Jason go. I wanted to knock his teeth out so badly. It would be so satisfying to see bloody drip from his nose again.

"Alright...", I hissed as he continued to hold me back even though I let Jason go. "I'm calm, let me go", I ordered, pushing his hands off me.

Dan breathed out in slight relief and dropped his hands, watching me intensely as I turned back to Jason.

I took a step forward towards Jason and Dan reached out, thinking I was going to hit him. "Relax... I'm not going to do anything", I told him annoyed. I turned back to Jason who still hasn't said a word. I held my finger up in warning as I glared at him, "This is the last time you ever talk about my family", I said firmly and he stood still without a word as I spoke. "You think you have my brother to worry about?", I looked to the side with a snort and turned back to him, "You should worry about me". I hissed and moved closer. Dan instantly went tense and slightly reached out, not knowing what I was going to do but I ignored him. I put my lips to Jason's ear and whispered so Dan couldn't hear, "He's not the only one who has a gun. And don't worry, I'll get to you before your lawyer mother can get to me"

Jason went stiff at my words and I heard him inhale a breath of fear.

I gave him a threateningly glare and stormed past him, knocking harshly into his shoulder as I passed him.

"Jaime!", Dan called after me but I ignored him continuing to storm down the street, further and further away from the school. He turned to Jason with an authoritative glare, "Get to class now", he ordered before jogging after me.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Writer's Note:<strong>_

BAM!

I just hit 50,000 words!

Thank you everyone who has been reading my story and has followed, favoured and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also, like I've said before if there's something you would like to see in future chapters or if you have any requests please PM me. I'm all for it!

Anyways, my eyes are burning as I write this in my pitch black room so peace out. Please leave a review, they keep me pumped!

Rose x.


End file.
